


La corriente dormida

by S_Nuur



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, M/M, tags son spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nuur/pseuds/S_Nuur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras despierta en el hospital sin ningún recuerdo sobre sí mismo. Empezará una nueva vida con un nuevo nombre y con una persona nueva.<br/>¿Pero qué pasará cuando su pasado le encuentre? ¿Cómo afrontará ser dos personas distintas?<br/>El pasado está lleno de secretos, pero ningún secreto vale más que una vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Érase una vez, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, un reino asolado por un terrible mal._

_La tierra misma había enfermado, y la corrupción la devoraba sin remedio. Las cosechas se agostaban, los animales morían, las madres veían consumirse a sus hijos y los hombres arañaban los yermos campos. El pueblo lloraba su desgracia y su miseria, y su príncipe se dijo: “Alguien debe acabar con esto”._

_Había oído hablar de una fuente milagrosa cuyas aguas, contaba la leyenda, estaban bendecidas con el don de sanar._

_Decidido a encontrar la mágica fuente, el príncipe abandonó a sus padres, a sus hermanos y a sus amigos; dejó atrás su patria y partió en solitario hacia lo desconocido._

_Cruzó valles, montañas y ríos, océanos bajo la tormenta y desiertos de horizontes infinitos._

_Se internó, por último, en la profundidad de un espeso bosque, y caminó y caminó hasta que el sol se apagó entre el verdor sombrío._

_Muchos días moró el príncipe en la perenne noche, cada vez más exhausto, lastrado por el peso de la desesperanza. Al fin, sabiéndose perdido, detuvo sus cansados pasos. Fue entonces cuando oyó palabras en la brisa, entre las húmedas hojas y las ramas retorcidas._

_“Sigue mi voz”, decía._

_“¿Quién eres?”, preguntó el príncipe, alzando la voz hacia la bóveda vegetal. “¿Dónde estás? Muéstrame tu rostro”._

_“Sigue mi voz, y te guiaré hasta el río”._

_Indeciso, el príncipe fue en pos de la voz invisible, que lo condujo hasta un riachuelo como había prometido. Sediento, se arrodilló y bebió hasta saciarse en la corriente cristalina, y tras vadear el manso cauce, continuó río abajo por la otra orilla._

_Pero he aquí que un pesado sopor se adueñó de él, e incapaz de dar otro paso, cayó dormido en medio del bosque._

_Allí, yaciendo en un lecho de amapolas, lo hallaron los hermanos mellizos; dos hermosos jóvenes idénticos, y a la vez tan distintos como dos caras de la misma moneda. Aquellos bosques eran sus dominios, y quienes allí se aventuraban nunca volvían a ser vistos._

_“Yo lo vi primero”, dijo un hermano, “por lo tanto, es mío”._

_“Yo lo reclamo”, dijo el otro, “porque lo atraje hasta el río”._

_“¿Cómo lo resolveremos?”_

_“Con una moneda”, propuso el segundo hermano. “Cara, es tuyo; naves, es mío”._

_Lanzaron al aire la moneda, que giró y giró..._

_Giró y giró..._

_¿Qué sucedió, dices? ¿Acaso importa?_

_No es más que un cuento, un sueño, un truco de la memoria._

_Sigue mi voz, príncipe._

_Y ahora..._

**_Despierta._ **

****

Enjolras abrió los ojos a la luz cegadora de un lugar desconocido.

Un techo blanco llenaba su campo de visión a través de la niebla de sus sensibles retinas, heridas por la súbita claridad. El resto de sus sentidos estaban transmitiendo información que no comprendía: la mezcla de olores químicos, dolor, aunque no podía identificar el origen, nauseas, aquel pitido intermitente que se aceleraba, creciendo más y más al ritmo frenético de sus latidos... Había empezado a jadear...

Cobró conciencia de sí mismo brutalmente, y el pánico lo asaltó cuando no supo dónde estaba. Igual que en las pesadillas de las que uno se despierta gritando, quiso gritar y su voz se resistió; pero no despertó, y algo lo estaba asfixiando. Tenía un tubo alojado en la garganta...

―¡Nonono, no hagas eso! ―oyó que alguien le decía.

Pero ya lo había hecho; se había arrancado el tubo brusca y dolorosamente, se incorporó tosiendo y se bajó de la cama...

―¡Espera, espera, no te levantes!

Sufrió un repentino mareo, las piernas no le respondieron y se desplomó al suelo entre un estrépito de metal y cristales.

―¡Dios! Oh, joder. Espera, no te muevas, deja que te ayude...

El dueño de aquella voz apareció en su campo de visión un momento después, apartando el gotero caído y los cristales rotos para arrodillarse frente a él.

―¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño? ―le dijo, sosteniéndolo con gentileza.

―¿Qué me pasa en las piernas? ―jadeó Enjolras presa del pánico. Lo asustó el sonido de su propia voz, ronca y maltratada.

―No te pasa nada. Estás débil, sólo eso ―le aseguró su interlocutor. Su voz lo calmó de algún modo, y Enjolras se fijó por primera vez en su rostro.

Era un joven de veintitantos, de piel clara y ojos verde avellana. Sus rasgos eran marcados y varoniles bajo su barba de varios días, y tenía una mata de rizos oscuros de aspecto desastrado que de algún modo resultaba atractiva, graciosa y desenfadada... Su expresión abierta y su mirada amigable le inspiraron confianza; impresión que, aunque se tambalearía muy pronto, Enjolras recordaría el resto de su vida.

Él era, en cierto modo, la primera persona que veía.

―¿Dónde estoy? ―quiso saber.

―En el Hospital Saint Philippe.

Enjolras procesó aquello y dijo:

―¿En París?

―Eso es, sí ―dijo él. Después se le ocurrió algo―: Es el año 2064. ¡Las máquinas dominan el mundo!

Enjolras lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

―Es... una broma ―le explicó él.

―No tiene gracia ―gruñó Enjolras.

―Ya, supongo que no... ―dijo él en tono inseguro―. Joder, te has arrancado la vía ―notó después, adoptando una actitud más profesional―. Vamos, vuelve a la cama. Te ayudaré... Cuidado con los cristales.

Enjolras dejó que lo ayudara a levantarse, notando que apenas se tenía en pie antes de encontrarse de nuevo recostado en la cama. La habitación, de una frialdad clínica y aspecto tan deprimente como cabía esperar, no tenía ninguna ventana, y sí un montón de aparatos que siguieron emitiendo desagradables pitidos hasta que su acompañante los manipuló. Enjolras se fijó en su atuendo azul celeste, en su bata blanca y en sus zapatillas deportivas.

―Dame tu brazo ―le pidió él.

Enjolras se lo ofreció, y se quedó mirando su propia mano mientras él la tomaba para desinfectar la pequeña herida de su antebrazo, algo amoratado donde había estado la vía.

―Cálmate, no pasa nada ―trató de tranquilizarlo al notar que estaba temblando.

―¿Que hago aquí? ―preguntó Enjolras. Una idea terrible se estaba abriendo paso rápidamente hacia la parte consciente de su cerebro.

―Pues no gran cosa ―respondió él con una media sonrisa. Enjolras lo miró sin entender―. Bueno, es que no has salido de la cama, así que...

―¿Es otra broma?

―Um... sí.

―Por favor, para.

―Perdona... Es que pareces muy nervioso. La mayoría de la gente se relaja cuando... No importa. Perdona.

―¿Qué hago aquí? ―repitió Enjolras―. ¿Qué me ha pasado?

―La doctora te lo explicará todo ―dijo él, concentrado en su tarea.

―¿No eres médico?

―No. La doctora llegará enseguida.

Enjolras seguía mirándose las manos. No... No lo entendía. Bajó la mirada hacia su propio cuerpo...

―Listo ―anunció el enfermero, dejando su brazo libre―. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Enjolras lo miró. Empezaba a sospechar que aquella actitud tranquila y despreocupada era parte del uniforme.

―Me llamo Grantaire, por cierto ―dijo él cuando vio que Enjolras no respondía.

Enjolras siguió sin responder. Quería decirle su nombre, pero...

No lo sabía.

 

xxx

 

―Los trastornos de memoria son frecuentes en casos como el tuyo ―le estaba explicando la doctora―. Suelen deberse al estrés post-traumático; el propio despertar puede ser el detonante, aunque las lesiones físicas también pueden desencadenarlos. No podemos descartar ninguna hipótesis aunque, en tu caso, parece estar causado por el trauma. Se llama fuga disociativa, y sus efectos suelen ser temporales. Sé lo abrumador que te resultará todo esto, pero quiero que estés tranquilo y que no trates de forzar tus recuerdos. Es posible que recuperes la memoria, pero pueden pasar días, semanas o meses. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

Enjolras no lo entendía. Aunque ella intentaba hablarle en términos sencillos, hacía tiempo que había perdido el hilo de lo que trataba de explicarle. Su atención, completamente dispersa, se detenía en cosas aleatorias e irrelevantes, como su forma de sostener el bolígrafo o el hilo suelto en el bajo de su bata. Era una mujer de unos cuarenta años, atractiva y distante, con la marca de un anillo ausente en el dedo.

El enfermero que estaba allí cuando despertó, Grantaire, la había asistido durante toda aquella mañana, y se había quedado en la habitación a petición de ella. Aunque permanecía en silencio, a Enjolras lo tranquilizaba su presencia. Después de seis o siete horas en el mundo de los vivos, él era (cosa terrible) su conocido más antiguo.

Desorientado, e incapaz de concentrarse en nada, volvió a fijarse en las radiografías expuestas. Las de la derecha eran de aquella mañana; las de la izquierda, de hacía cuatro meses.

Había ingresado en julio y estaban en noviembre. Llevaba cuatro meses en coma. Cuatro. Meses.

Había llegado allí en extrañas circunstancias, después de una llamada a emergencias de alguien que no se había identificado. Los paramédicos lo habían encontrado junto al río, inconsciente y con múltiples heridas. Las radiografías mostraban fracturas en los dedos y en las clavículas, en una muñeca y en varias costillas; eso, sin contar contusiones, quemaduras y cortes, aunque después de cuatro meses apenas quedaban marcas, y las fracturas habían soldado bien puesto que no se había movido. Era obvio que no había sufrido ningún accidente; había sido víctima de una brutal agresión, aunque por lo menos... por lo menos... no lo habían agredido sexualmente. Por otra parte, a Enjolras no se le había ocurrido pensarlo hasta que ella lo dijo, así que aquello lo puso más nervioso todavía.

Por supuesto, lo habían denunciado a la policía, que tenía una investigación abierta.

Pero lo más extraño de todo (quizá no lo más alarmante, porque había muchos motivos de alarma, pero sí lo más insólito) era que nadie había denunciado su desaparición; nadie había acudido al hospital buscando a alguien que coincidiera con su descripción; nadie... en absoluto.

Y puesto que no llevaba documentación cuando lo encontraron, ni teléfono, ni nada que pudiera confirmar quién era, su propia identidad seguía siendo un misterio. La policía había barajado la teoría de que fuera extranjero, pero cuando despertó hablando en francés nativo aquella hipótesis quedó descartada.

Era francés, sí, pero no sabía quién era, ni cómo había llegado allí, ni quién le había hecho aquello. Sabía, sin embargo, quién era el presidente o cuánto costaba un billete de metro. Pero no sabía dónde vivía, dónde trabajaba, o si tenía familia o amigos. No sabía ni qué edad tenía, y cuando le pidieron que se mirase al espejo, el rostro que encontró fue el de un desconocido.

Grantaire había tratado de animarlo.

―¿Ves? No todo son malas noticias ―había dicho―. Si yo me despertase un día con ese aspecto no me quejaría demasiado.

Enjolras oyó una risita. Unos cuantos enfermeros en prácticas, chicos y chicas, estaban cuchicheando tras la puerta entornada. La doctora les ordenó que la cerraran. No eran los primeros curiosos que aparecían; la mitad del personal de la planta había pasado por allí en algún momento. Parecían encontrar muy emocionante aquel misterio; la mayoría discretamente, aunque algunos ni siquiera eso. Enjolras  se sentía como una atracción de circo. Tenía demasiados problemas como para preocuparse por aquello, pero en otras circunstancias se hubiera sentido muy molesto.

Cuando la doctora abandonó la habitación, dispersando al grupito de curiosos a su paso, Enjolras volvió a quedarse a solas con el enfermero. Pronto regresaron las risillas y los cuchicheos.

―No te enfades, la culpa es de Disney y todo eso ―le dijo Grantaire cuando lo vio fruncir el ceño―. Todos querían despertarte con un beso. Pero tranquilo, no creo que lo hayan intentado. Te llaman príncipe durmiente, ¿sabes?

―Qué gracioso ―gruñó Enjolras.

―Bueno, de alguna forma tendremos que llamarte. ¿Qué nombre te gustaría?

Enjolras lo miró. Estaba literalmente en blanco.

―¿Qué te parece Apolo? ―resolvió Grantaire―. Me refiero al dios griego, no al ruso de Rocky ni al módulo lunar.

Enjolras se rió sin proponérselo. Fue más a causa de los nervios que de otra cosa. Se estaba retorciendo los dedos.

―¿Eso es un no? ―sonrió Grantaire―. En fin, ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Ahora, descansa, ya has oído a la doctora. Ah, y quieren que firmes estos documentos ―recordó, entregándole un dosier―. Es una estupidez, la verdad, porque está casi todo en blanco y tú no tienes nombre pero, en fin, burocracia... Cualquier garabato servirá. Yo dibujaría un pene ―sugirió con una sonrisa―. No hay prisa. Tómate tu tiempo.

Se dirigió a la puerta y, antes de salir, se giró para añadir:

―Estaré por aquí. Si me necesitas, silba. O pulsa el botón, como prefieras.

Salió cerrando tras él, y Enjolras se quedó a solas en la habitación.

De pronto, parecía muy pequeña.

Se fijó en los documentos que Grantaire le había dado. “Varón blanco de veintidós a veinticinco años”. Parecía la descripción de un delincuente o una ficha de la morgue. Pasó las páginas al azar: Cuestionario de antecedentes médicos. Consentimiento informado... Estuvo tentado de firmarlo todo sin más porque, en definitiva, no se comprometía a nada. Pero tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer, y aquello lo distraería un rato. El primer documento era un formulario estándar de alergias e intolerancias. Lo dejó todo en blanco, lo firmó y pasó la página.

Volvió atrás y miró la firma...

Volvió a firmar justo al lado, y después otra vez... y otra, y otra... El trazo era siempre idéntico. Era... su firma.

La miró durante casi un minuto, cada vez más frustrado. Podría haber sido su nombre... pero no era más que un garabato carente de significado. Sólo una parte parecía reconocible. Si se miraba bien y bajo cierto ángulo... parecía una E.

 

xxx

 

―¿Étienne? ―sugirió Grantaire―. ¿Eliot? ¿Édouard? ¡Edward! Es perfecto, como el príncipe de Encantada.

―Nada de príncipes ―dijo Enjolras.

―Mira que eres maniático con la monarquía ―suspiró Grantaire. Había venido a traerle el desayuno y había acabado acercando una silla a la cama mientras el té aguado se enfriaba. Miró el formulario. El texto había desaparecido bajo un centenar de firmas idénticas.

―¿Y qué tal Eric? Como el príncipe de La Sirenita.

―¡Que nada de príncipes! ¿Y por qué has visto todas esas películas?

―¿Por qué no las has visto tú? ―se indignó Grantaire―. O... a lo mejor lo has hecho y no te acuerdas.

―Lo dudo mucho, porque me acuerdo de Frozen ―Aunque no recordaba cuándo la había visto ni por qué motivo.

Grantaire curvó una comisura.

―Siempre podrías ser Elsa...

―Sí, ya, muy gracioso.

―¿Y Émile?

―Hummm...

―¿Edmond? ¿Como Edmond Dantés? ¿O también tienes algo en contra de los condes?

―Suena un poco anticuado.

―Es verdad. Y tampoco queremos que te vengues de nadie. Entonces... ¿Ethan? ¿Eugène? ¿Eddard Stark?

―¿Quién?

―Oh, Dios mío...

Enjolras se dejó caer sobre las almohadas. Aquello era absurdo, pero no quería ser desagradable con Grantaire, que sólo intentaba levantarle el ánimo... con bastante éxito, si tenía que ser honesto. Además, era cierto que necesitaba un nombre.

―Podrías ser sólo E ―se le ocurrió a Grantaire―. Señor E. No suena mal del todo.

―Suena ridículo. ¿Qué clase de nombre es sólo una letra?

―Sí, claro... ―dijo Grantaire―. Pues no sé, se me han acabado las ideas.

Enjolras suspiró. Se quedó mirando el techo pensativamente.

―Eric ―murmuró. Era corto y conciso―. Ese mismo servirá.

―Eric ―ensayó Grantaire. Sonaba bien cuando él lo decía―. Erik el Rojo.

―No lo estropees.

―Príncipe Eric...

―Ya lo has estropeado.

 

xxx

 

Un agente de policía lo visitó aquella tarde. Al principio se mostró brusco y desagradable, y repitió varias veces las mismas preguntas, como esperando recibir respuestas contradictorias. Parecía creer que estaba fingiendo, y lo había convertido a él en el primer (y único) sospechoso de lo que le había pasado, hasta que Enjolras perdió la paciencia y le dijo que se fuera a hacer su trabajo. Sólo entonces adoptó el hombre una actitud más relajada, como si aquel estallido de indignación hubiera disipado sus sospechas. Enjolras, por su parte, no salió de su enfado tan fácilmente, y se despidió de él con frialdad y sin esperar ninguna ayuda por su parte. Si en cuatro meses no habían podido resolverlo, y si él no podía (y no podía) darles ninguna información útil, era poco probable que cogieran a quien le había hecho aquello.

Enjolras quería saber por qué. No podía tratarse de un atraco simplemente. ¿Qué clase de animal se ensañaba así con alguien por una cartera y un teléfono, ni siquiera aunque se hubiera resistido?

Habló de ello con Grantaire, pero él le dijo que procurara distraerse. Le trajo algunos libros, pero Enjolras no pudo leerlos porque le dieron el alta al día siguiente. Estaba recuperado de sus lesiones, le dijo la doctora, y no podían hacer nada más por él. El hospital se hacía cargo de los gastos, y le deseaban buena suerte. Enjolras no tuvo nada que objetar; era obvio que no podía seguir allí para siempre.

Cuando estuvo listo para marcharse pensó en despedirse de Grantaire, pero no lo había visto desde mediodía. Preguntó al personal del hospital, y en el mostrador le dijeron que su turno había acabado, pero una enfermera que lo oyó preguntar le sugirió que lo buscase en la quinta planta. Enjolras siguió sus indicaciones, y después de perderse varias veces lo vio por fin en una sala. Era una habitación con ventanales amplios, pintada de colores vivos y decorada con dibujos y recortes.

Grantaire estaba sentado en el suelo, rodeado por una docena de niños. Les estaba enseñando trucos de magia. Una niñita abrazada a un conejo de peluche abrió la boca en una “O” de asombro cuando el joven le sacó una moneda de la oreja. Tendría cuatro o cinco años, y la cabeza completamente afeitada.

Enjolras se quedó mirando desde el pasillo, asomado a la cristalera que los separaba. Alguien había dibujado una cara sonriente en el cristal. En aquel lugar, los problemas se veían a su verdadero tamaño.

Se marchó un momento después sin haberse despedido. Tampoco hubiera sabido qué decirle... salvo gracias. No se puede medir el valor de una palabra amable. Puede pasar inadvertida o restaurar la fe de una persona. Para alguien que empieza de cero es, sencillamente, un buen comienzo.

 

xxx

 

El mazo de cartas que Grantaire estaba barajando saltó de sus manos cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, creyó ver una sombra de rubio cabello. Los niños habían estallado en carcajadas mientras la lluvia de cartas caía sobre ellos.

―Gracias, amado público, eso ha sido todo ―dijo mientras se levantaba y trataba de desembarazarse de un crío que se le había colgado del cuello.

Salió al pasillo y fue hasta los ascensores, pero o bien lo había soñado o él se había esfumado por completo. Intrigado, bajó a la planta en la que estaba su cuarto, pero al entrar sólo encontró a una enfermera arreglando la cama.

―¿Y, em, y el paciente? ―preguntó.

―Se ha ido. Le han dado el alta ―lo informó la mujer.

Grantaire parpadeó tratando de entenderlo.

―¿El alta? ¿Cómo que el alta? Pero si no sabe ni quién es. ¿Qué se supone que va a hacer? ¿Dónde quieren que vaya?

―Sinceramente, encanto, no tengo ni idea ―dijo la mujer sin mirarlo, concentrada en su tarea―. Esto es un hospital, no un albergue para vagabundos.

Grantaire la miró en silencio. Pensó en contestarle, pero no merecía la pena. Las personas como ella hacían que quisiera coger dos años de terapia para perdedores, tirarlos a la basura y beber hasta quedarse en coma.

Pues bien, se dijo mientras se alejaba, él ya había cumplido. Había hecho su trabajo lo mejor que había podido. Le preocupaba un poco, pero un tipo listo y guapo como él tendría muchas oportunidades en la vida.

Así que se acabó. Asunto concluido.

 

xxx

 

Salió del hospital pasando de lado entre las puertas automáticas y cruzó el recinto exterior hasta la calle. El frío de noviembre traspasó inclemente su fina bata de trabajo; no había perdido el tiempo en cambiarse ni en coger su abrigo. No tenía un segundo que malgastar si quería alcanzarlo, y puede que ya lo hubiese perdido.

Avanzó por la bulliciosa avenida buscándolo entre la gente. Ni siquiera sabía que ropa llevaba o en qué dirección habría ido, pero escogió la que conducía al centro y a los lugares más concurridos.

Empezaba a temer que no lo encontraría cuando, al doblar la esquina de una calle arbolada, divisó su cabello rubio en la distancia.

―¡E... hum... Eric! ―llamó, corriendo en su dirección.

Él siguió alejándose por la acera cubierta de hojas caídas. Puede que no lo oyera o que no se diera por aludido, pero después de un momento se giró. Parecía realmente sorprendido.

―Dios..., eres rápido ―jadeó Grantaire, doblándose hacia adelante para recuperar el aliento―. Tengo que dejar de fumar... o... de correr. Me preguntó qué escogeré.

Se irguió frente a él cuando estuvo recuperado. Enjolras seguía mirándolo como si no supiera qué esperar. Ahora que lo pensaba, Grantaire tampoco sabía qué decirle. Hacía demasiadas cosas sin pensar.

―No sabía que iban a darte el alta ―dijo al final.

―Ni yo ―respondió él―. Quería despedirme, pero... ―No supo cómo terminar.

―¿A dónde irás? ―preguntó Grantaire antes de que el silencio se volviera incómodo.

―No lo sé. Te parecerá ridículo...

Grantaire arqueó una ceja para animarlo a continuar.

―He pensado que, si camino sin más... quizá acabe llegando a mi casa. Suena estúpido, lo sé, pero recordé cómo firmar. Es decir, no lo recordé, sólo lo hice. Son cosas que haces sin pensar...

 _Como eso,_ pensó Grantaire, notando no por primera vez su pequeña manía nerviosa de frotarse el dedo anular.

―Tiene... algo de sentido ―opinó―. Pero París es muy grande, y ya son más de la diez. ¿Vas a pasar la noche dando vueltas?

―He dormido cuatro meses ―dijo Enjolras―. Creo que puedo pasar una noche en vela. Y si no, hay sitios...

―¿Qué sitios?

Enjolras se encogió de hombros como si no tuviera verdadera importancia.

―Sitios... para la gente como yo.

―Albergues para vagabundos ―dijo Grantaire, bajando la voz―. ¿En eso estás pensando?

―Estaré bien.

Oh, sí. Bien jodido. Estaba claro que no había visto aquellos lugares; había una razón por la que los sin techo se helaban en la calle.

Negó con la cabeza, levemente primero, y después con decisión.

―No ―dijo―. No, no puedo... Escucha, puedes quedarte en mi casa...

Enjolras se puso rígido en cuanto empezó a hablar.

―Sí, ya ―lo cortó Grantaire antes de que empezara a negarse―. No puedes, me das las gracias pero estarás bien y todo eso. Te seré sincero: me voy a sentir fatal si dejo que te vayas, así que pienso insistir hasta que te convenza. Y te advierto que soy muy persuasivo.

Su franqueza pareció coger a Enjolras por sorpresa, pero volvió a negar pese a todo.

―Ya has hecho mucho por mí.

―No he hecho más que mi trabajo.

―Ahora no estás trabajando.

―No. Ahora me estoy helando en medio de la calle porque tú no entras en razón ―dijo, envolviéndose con los brazos―. Quédate esta noche por lo menos. No es una de esas cosas que se dicen para ligar, si es lo que estás pensando. Y... ya sé que es lo que diría alguien que intentara ligar contigo, pero no soy de los que se llevan a casa a cualquiera que... Bueno, sí, pero a ti no. Tampoco te ofendas ni nada, no es que no estés... seas... ¡Joder, cada vez suena peor! De acuerdo, sal corriendo.

Enjolras intentó no sonreír. Resultó aun más adorable que una verdadera sonrisa.

―Está bien ―murmuró.

―¿Sí? ―dijo Grantaire, bastante sorprendido.

―Sí..., si de verdad no te importa.

Grantaire lo miró. El mismo viento que revolvía sus rizos arremolinaba las hojas en la acera.

―No me importa ―dijo sinceramente―. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

 

xxx

 

Enjolras no se esperaba lo que vio cuando Grantaire encendió la luz. Bien, había un considerable desorden y una llamativa escasez de muebles, pero salvando aquellos detalles el piso era verdaderamente impresionante.

No es que fuera muy grande. Como la mayoría de los edificios antiguos, había albergado una vivienda mayor que más tarde se había dividido. Pero sí era muy bonito, y aunque estaba algo deteriorado, conservaba muchos elementos de la construcción original.

El techo fue lo primero que atrajo su atención. Era alto, altísimo, decorado con molduras de madera que parecían tan antiguas como el edificio. Un balcón de cristales cuartelados se asomaba al río desde el fondo del salón, y junto a la puerta que daba acceso, de doble hoja y casi tan alta como el techo, había una escalera redonda que subía a otro piso.

―Vaya ―murmuró―. Esto es...

―¿Un desastre? ―sonrió Grantaire―. Lo sé, perdona el desorden. Llevo tiempo pensando en mudarme pero... ya sabes.

―¿No te gusta el piso? ―preguntó Enjolras, que lo siguió mientras él apartaba algunas cajas del camino.

―Oh, sí, me encanta. Por eso lo compré. Pero está muy por encima de mis posibilidades, como... quizá imagines. Solía ganar más dinero y, en fin, no lo pensé muy bien. Siéntate ―ofreció, despejando el sofá para él. Era un armatoste pesado y raído que parecía tan incómodo como era―. Quería hacer reformas ―siguió diciendo Grantaire―. Tenía un montón de ideas y eso... Pero después lo fui dejando, y ya no creo que merezca la pena. Pero tampoco me decido a venderlo. En fin, problemas del primer mundo. ¿Te estoy aburriendo?

Se había puesto a recoger cosas al azar, aunque sólo fuera para amontonarlas en otro sitio. Había una guitarra... dos... y libros, suficientes para llenar varios estantes y la chimenea, que definitivamente no era su sitio. Había montones de tazas de café cuyos posos se habían fosilizado, y blocs que parecían de dibujo. Grantaire cogió uno de aquellos cuadernos y lo hizo desaparecer en un cajón. Enjolras fingió no notarlo.

―¿Tenías otro trabajo? ―se interesó.

―Algo así ―dijo él. Después cambió de opinión―. No, no creo que podamos llamarlo así. Jugaba... ¿vale? Era bastante bueno.

―Hacías trampas ―murmuró Enjolras.

Grantaire lo miró con curiosidad.

―¿Por qué piensas eso?

―Te he visto antes con esos niños ―admitió Enjolras―. Trucos de cartas.

Grantaire lo miró con un brillo en los ojos verdes.

―¿Quieres  ver un truco genial?

―Depende. ¿Tengo que cerrar los ojos?

―¿Qué clase de mago sería si te pidiera eso?

―¿Uno bastante malo?

Grantaire curvó una comisura. Sonreía mucho, pero nunca abiertamente ni con verdadera alegría.

―Soy muy bueno. Ya lo verás.

 

xxx

 

―¡Ta da!

El efecto se arruinó un poco porque lo dijo antes de que Enjolras acabara de subir la escalera, pero la vista desde aquella azotea...

Grantaire le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a subir. No era un ascenso cómodo. El piso superior tenía un pequeño tragaluz sobre las escaleras; no estaba hecho para que pasara una persona, pero Grantaire había instalado una escalera de mano para trepar hasta él y salir a la azotea.

Desde allí arriba, París resplandecía con aquella visión única en el mundo, dividida por el río jalonado de puentes, extendiéndose por ambas orillas como una brillante marea. Los árboles de las riberas habían florecido con luces en sus ramas desnudas, despojadas de las hojas marchitas que ahora cubrían las aceras.

Enjolras se aproximó al borde caminando entre las antenas y las chimeneas. Las palomas que se refugiaban en los aleros levantaron el vuelo.

Estaban a la altura de un quinto piso, lo bastante alto para elevarse sobre la niebla del río, pero no tanto para que la ciudad quedara empequeñecida. Notre Dame se elevaba muy por encima de ellos, y las azoteas de otros edificios estaban a un tiro de piedra. Desde allí se respiraba la vida de la ciudad, se podían oír el tráfico y las voces de la gente. Se sentía la humedad del río, y la brisa traía un aroma de castañas asadas.

―Es mi parte preferida de la casa ―le confesó Grantaire―. Aunque no es sólo mía, claro. Se puede subir por las escaleras, pero nadie viene nunca.

―Entiendo que no quieras venderla.

Grantaire se sentó en la parte plana de una chimenea y encendió un cigarrillo. Le ofreció uno a Enjolras, que lo miró dubitativo.

―Creo que no ―dijo.

Aunque, por pura curiosidad, aceptó el que Grantaire ya había encendido. Lo sujetó con poca desenvoltura, y cuando probó una calada no supo tragarse el humo. Grantaire lo recuperó antes de que se atragantara.

―No fumador. Enhorabuena.

Y eso... era todo lo que sabía sobre sí mismo.

Enjolras se quedó mirando las luces de la ciudad, que se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Ahí fuera, en alguna parte, había alguien que sabía quién era. Alguien debía saberlo... Ahí fuera estaba la vida que había perdido y no encontraba; la vida de alguien que ahora era un desconocido.

Enjolras estaba aturdido y, sí, bastante asustado... Se sentía perdido, pero no triste ni tampoco angustiado. ¿Acaso tenía motivos? No tenía a nadie a quien echar de menos, ningún hogar que extrañar, nada importante dejado a medias... Todo lo que tenía era un inmenso vacío que llenar.

Permaneció allí unos minutos, ausente y pensativo. Después regresó junto a Grantaire y se sentó a su lado en la chimenea. Él se movió para dejarle sitio.

―Es aun mejor por la mañana ―comentó―. La vista, digo. Te lo enseñaré, si no te importa madrugar. Yo no madrugo si puedo evitarlo, pero el amanecer es impresionante.

Tenía una bonita voz; grave y algo ronca, pero siempre hablaba suavemente. A Enjolras le agradaba la combinación. Era una voz a la que podría acostumbrarse.

―Me gustaría verlo ―dijo.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beteado por Unicornia (Soifweonlyliveonce)

 

_Toc toc._

El sonido retumbó en en el silencio de la casa, perturbando la apacible quietud de su sueño sin sueños.

_Toc toc toc._

Se abrió paso a través de la aterciopelada oscuridad que lo arropaba, invitándolo a dormir como solo duerme un recién nacido, libre de toda emoción nociva; de todo temor, de toda culpa, de todos los fantasmas que el ser humano recoge en su torpe paso por la vida y lleva consigo hasta el día de su muerte. Renacido, tocado con la bendición de la paz de espíritu, Enjolras abrió los ojos a una habitación llena de rayos de sol.

_Toc toc toc toc toc._

El resplandor dorado se abría paso a través de las cortinas entornadas. Tras ellas se ocultaba el ventanal que se asomaba a París y a la luz de una mañana despejada. Enjolras recordó. Reconoció el lugar donde estaba: la casa de techos altos que su dueño quería restaurar… y que tal vez tuviera que vender porque, según decía, la pagaba a duras penas. Se incorporó en el sofá en el que había pasado la noche y, adormilado, fijó la vista en la puerta. Los golpes eran cada vez más insistentes.

―¿Grantaire? ―llamó, inseguro, mirando hacia las escaleras que conducían al piso superior. Nadie respondió, pero una voz de mujer llegó desde el otro lado de puerta.

―¡R! Soy yo.

Enjolras apartó las mantas y se levantó, descalzo y vestido con el pantalón de pijama y la camiseta que Grantaire le había prestado, y subió las escaleras. Encontró la puerta del dormitorio abierta y la cama deshecha, pero ni rastro de su anfitrión.

―¡R, me estoy helando! ¿Quieres abrir, _por favor_?―pidió la mujer en un tono amigable sospechosamente forzado―. Traigo café ―anunció, tentadora―. Y bollos.

Enjolras bajó y se detuvo al pie de las escaleras, preguntándose si debería abrir o si sería mejor fingir que no había nadie y dejar que la mujer se fuera. Pero ella no parecía dispuesta a rendirse, y así se lo hizo saber al ausente habitante de la casa.

―Vale, sí, mensaje recibido: sigues enfadado y todo eso, pero no finjas que no estás en casa porque te oigo caminar, capullo, así que abre de una puta vez y habla conmigo. Puedo estar así todo el dí…

Enjolras abrió la puerta. Se encontró frente a frente con una joven de pelo oscuro y grandes ojos marrones que se abrieron de forma exagerada al verle. Enjolras ensayó a decir algo, pero la expresión aterrada de la chica lo hizo enmudecer. Ella dio un paso atrás, pálida como la cera, y los dos vasos de café que llevaba en las manos cayeron al suelo.

 

xxx

 

Enjolras abrió los ojos a una habitación llena de rayos de sol.

Sabía dónde estaba. Lo supo inmediatamente porque había estado antes allí… justo allí… justo… así… Se incorporó, abrumado por aquella indefinible sensación de déjà vu, y clavó la mirada en la puerta preparado para oír los golpes.

Nada sucedió, y la tensión que lo invadía se disipó lentamente para ser sustituida por una terrible confusión. Si se trataba de un sueño, había sido increíblemente vívido. Casi podía oler el café derramado…

Olía… Olía a café. Y había dos voces, ambas familiares, hablando en voz baja, amortiguadas por la puerta cerrada de la cocina. Una de las voces pertenecía a Grantaire; era inconfundible por alguna razón, y Enjolras se levantó y siguió aquella voz casi sin pensarlo. La otra, descubrió cuando empujó la puerta con la cautela del que teme irrumpir en una conversación privada, pertenecía a una chica…

A _aquella_ chica.

―Buenos días, príncipe ―lo saludó animadamente Grantaire, que había interrumpido su charla al verle.

Enjolras apenas lo oyó. Estaba paralizado frente a la joven mientras ella, indiferente, le devolvía la mirada.

No, indiferente no. Parecía ligeramente irritada, pero se estaba conteniendo.

―Yo te… He soñado contigo ―se oyó decir Enjolras. E inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho. Se sintió como un completo estúpido, y el silbido lleno de significado de Grantaire no ayudó a remediarlo.

―Buena frase para ligar ―rio mientras retiraba la cafetera del fuego.

―Sí, no es raro ni nada… ―gruñó la chica, apartando la mirada.

―Perdona, no… no era mi intención… ―dijo Enjolras, que pese a sentirse terriblemente incómodo no lograba sacudirse la extraña sensación de familiaridad―. Es que… creo que te conozco.

Ella suspiró. Estaba sentada sobre la mesa de la cocina, comiéndose un bollo de crema a pequeños pellizquitos.

―Ya. Grantaire me ha contado lo que te pasa. Vaya mierda, ¿eh? ―dijo―. Pero no creo, ¿sabes? Que nos conozcamos, digo. Solo por devolverte el cumplido ―añadió, curvando una comisura―, creo que me acordaría.

―Vaaale ―dijo Grantaire―. ¿Entonces queréis café? ¿Unos crepes? ¿Intimidad?

Había sido amable con él, tuvo que recordarse Enjolras. Grantaire lo había acogido en su casa cuando prácticamente era un vagabundo, así que no estaría bien darle un puñetazo en la cara.

La chica, por su parte, se lo tomó con bastante naturalidad.

―No, gracias ―dijo con desgana―. Tengo cosas que hacer, y tus crepes son un asco.

―¡Oye!

―Hablo en serio ―dijo ella, dirigiéndose a Enjolras―. No sabe cocinar, si te dice otra cosa no lo creas. ―Se sacudió algunas migas de los vaqueros y se bajó de la mesa―. Soy Éponine, por cierto.

No le ofreció la mano ni lo besó en la mejilla. Enjolras se sintió bastante extraño al responder:

―Eric.

―¿Ah, sí? ―dijo ella. Se quedó mirando a Grantaire, que se encogió de hombros mientras probaba un sorbo de café.

―Seguramente no, pero es provisional.

―Uy, qué bien, le has puesto nombre. ¿Le vas a poner también un collar?

―Perdona, eso es bastante ofensivo ―replicó Enjolras airadamente.

―Sí, si no es lo que te va ―dijo ella―. Pero disculpa, es que he tenido una mañana muy estresante. Eric está bien. Te queda bien. Ya nos veremos, Eric.

Segundos después oyeron cerrarse la puerta, y Grantaire y Enjolras se quedaron a solas.

―Bueno ―dijo Grantaire antes de que el silencio se hiciera aún más incómodo―, ¿entonces quieres crepes?

―Yo… creo que debería irme ―murmuró Enjolras.

―Sí… Vale.

Enjolras lo miró sin saber qué más decir, hasta que decidió no decir nada y salió de la cocina. Su ropa estaba en el salón, doblada sobre el respaldo del sofá donde había dormido.

―Pero de verdad que no cocino tan mal ―oyó que Grantaire le decía.

―Te creo ―dijo Enjolras, aunque no acertó a sonreír. Grantaire le había traído una taza de café que le puso en las manos. Enjolras la aceptó con un asentimiento y probó un sorbo. Estaba muy amargo.

―Oye, siento lo de antes ―dijo Grantaire―. No quería que te sintieras incómodo, y sé que Éponine tampoco. Ella sólo… bueno.

―¿Es tu novia? ―quiso saber Enjolras.

Grantaire había ido a la cocina para volver con el azucarero.

―Es un poco más complicado ―dijo mientras ponía un par de cucharadas en el café de Enjolras.

―¿Ex novia?

Grantaire se echó a reír. Por lo visto no entendió que no estaba bromeando.

―Muy bueno. Pero no, tampoco. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Porque no parecía contenta de verlo allí, pero sugerir algo así hubiera sido una metedura de pata y Enjolras prefirió no arriesgarse. Seguía encontrando amargo el café, pero se lo bebió de todas maneras.

―No te preocupes por ella, ¿vale? ―le dijo Grantaire―. Siempre es así de borde con los desconocidos.

¿Pero era una desconocida?

Probablemente lo fuera. Probablemente había llamado a la puerta y Grantaire la había dejado entrar. Habían tenido que pasar por delante de él de camino a la cocina, y puede que la viera mientras estaba medio dormido. Tenía sentido. Tenía más sentido que creer que se conocían y que ella estaba fingiendo por alguna razón maquiavélica, o que había tenido un sueño premonitorio.

―Ahora en serio ―dijo Grantaire, cortando su absurdo hilo de pensamientos―, no tienes que irte. No por mi parte, al menos. Piensa antes qué vas a hacer o a dónde vas a ir. No hay ninguna prisa.

Enjolras clavó la vista en su taza de café. Apreciaba su amabilidad, pero se sentía un intruso en su casa y en su vida.

―Grantaire, no me acuerdo de nada ―dijo, repentinamente abrumado. La paz que había sentido en sueños se estaba disipando terriblemente deprisa―. Ya sé que es demasiado pronto y que se supone que me llevará algún tiempo, pero ahora mismo estoy completamente en blanco.

Él lo miró con una ceja arqueada, como si no acabara de ver por dónde iba.

―Lo que intento decir ―se explicó Enjolras― es que no sabes nada de mí. Yo no sé nada de mí. ¿De verdad me quieres aquí cuando no sabes quién soy? Podría ser… no sé…

―¿Un asesino en serie? ―sugirió Grantaire.

―Hablo en serio.

―Dios mío, espero que no.

―Alguien me dio una paliza ―le recordó Enjolras.

―Bueno, estadísticamente es poco probable que te vuelva a pasar lo mismo. Sería como ganar dos veces la lotería. Solo que en putada.

―¿Y si me están buscando? ―insistió Enjolras―. ¿Y si vienen aquí?

―¿Sabes qué? Mejor deja el café ―dijo Grantaire, quitándole la taza de las manos―. Te ofrecería un trago, pero no tengo. Lo que necesitas es comer algo. Si los crepes no te gustan puedo hacer otra cosa…

―¿Y si he hecho algo malo?

Grantaire se giró desde la puerta de la cocina a la que se dirigía decidido. Su expresión se había tornado repentinamente seria.

―¿Y si te lo merecías? ―adivinó con voz sombría―. ¿Es eso?

Enjolras se había sentado en el sofá, agobiado por el peso de sus propias conjeturas, y se frotó la base del dedo anular sin reparar en que lo hacía.

―¿Y si soy una mala persona?

Grantaire tomó asiento junto a él, y Enjolras alzó la vista para mirarlo. Se encontró con los mismos ojos verdes que había visto cuando despertó en el hospital, su primer recuerdo ahora que sus recuerdos se reducían a unos pocos días. Recordó que él le había inspirado confianza, y desde entonces sólo se había probado digno de ella, pero había algo oscuro en sus ojos; Grantaire tenía la mirada de alguien que ha visto demasiado, y, a veces, la sonrisa de quien intenta sin éxito olvidarlo.

―Escúchame bien ―dijo de una forma que concentró de golpe todos los sentidos de Enjolras―: No eres una mala persona.

Enjolras tardó varios segundos en sobreponerse a aquella inexplicable sensación. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―logró decir.

―Porque las “malas” personas siempre esperan lo peor de los demás, y tú estás ahí sentado preocupándote por si me causas problemas. Ni siquiera me conoces. ¿Te has preguntado qué clase de persona soy yo?

―¿Tú? ―murmuró Enjolras―. No eres una mala persona.

―¿Por qué no? ¿Porque te he dejado dormir en mi casa? Parece que no te has fijado en el tío del espejo, Apolo, así que escucha esto: mucha gente va a invitarte a dormir en su casa. No te fíes de todo el mundo, ¿vale?

―No soy idiota ―dijo Enjolras, irritado. Grantaire le respondió con una sonrisa llena de intención.

―¿Cómo lo sabes?

Enjolras lo miró un poco resentido al principio, pero acabó esbozando una débil sonrisa.

―No lo sé ―admitió―. ¿Tienes alguna teoría profunda sobre los idiotas?

―¿Los idiotas… rechazan unos buenos crepes? ―ensayó Grantaire―. Si lo piensas bien, serían los mejores que recordarías haber probado.

―Y los peores.

―Eso también.

Resultaron ser los peores, lo que demuestra dos cosas: que no todos los que rechazan unos crepes son idiotas, y que si una desconocida surgida de un sueño sobrenatural te da un consejo es conveniente hacerle caso.

Después de desayunar estuvieron un buen rato en el salón, sentados en el sofá sin hacer nada mientras el día se iba tornando cada vez más azul. Habían descorrido las cortinas, y los rayos del sol bañaban la habitación y les calentaban suavemente la piel. Eran un regalo en pleno mes de noviembre; uno del que Enjolras hubiera disfrutado más de no haber encendido la televisión.

―¿Pero qué… está pasando? ―dijo mirando las noticias con horror creciente―. ¿Y cómo ha podido pasar?

Era de lo más extraño que, siendo incapaz de recordar nada acerca de sí mismo, recordara con claridad todo lo demás. Recordaba a la perfección cómo eran las cosas hasta hacía cuatro meses, y acababa de descubrir que la situación política había dado un vuelco radical.

Era francamente alarmante, pero Grantaire no estaba prestando atención. Había cerrado los ojos y recostaba la cabeza en el respaldo. Parecía a punto de quedarse dormido.

―¿Qué quieres que te diga? ―murmuró con indiferencia―. El pueblo ha hablado.

―Lo dudo mucho ―dijo Enjolras, indignado.

―Uh oh.

―¿Qué?

―Que ya sabemos algo más sobre ti.

Enjolras siguió mirando la televisión con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Cómo ha podido ese fascista ganar limpiamente las elecciones?

―No con tu voto, está claro. Estabas en coma…

―Y hubiera preferido estar muerto antes de votarle.

Grantaire torció el gesto.

―Te voy a hacer un favor. ―Buscó a tientas el mando y apagó la televisión.

―Eso no lo arregla, ¿sabes?

―Ya, ya, pero a lo mejor impide que te suba la tensión. Sigo siendo tu enfermero.

Enjolras siguió frunciendo el ceño, pero decidió no replicar.

―Y hablando de eso, ¿no tienes que trabajar?

―Shhhhh ―dijo Grantaire―. No hagas que suene el teléfono.

Enjolras sonrió desganadamente y se movió un poco para cambiar de postura en el sofá.

―Sí, lo sé ―suspiró Grantaire―. Es incómodo de cojones. Tienes que estar hecho polvo.

―Estoy bien ―dijo Enjolras, que tenía el cuello agarrotado.

―Qué va. Este trasto, en serio… Es como si la Santa Inquisición y el gremio de faquires indios se hubieran confabulado para diseñarlo. Tendría que haberlo tirado hace años. Me reiría mucho del capullo que se lo llevara de la acera.

―¿Te lo llevaste tú de la acera?

Grantaire dejó escapar el aire en el amago de una risa.

―Estaba aquí cuando llegué. Todo está igual que cuando llegué ―Se quedó mirando el techo, que presentaba algunas manchas de humedad, y las paredes de las que el papel se despegaba. La chimenea, que servía de almacén de libros y otras cosas, no parecía haberse encendido nunca―. Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer?

―Supongo que podría… salir por ahí ―meditó Enjolras―. A ver si algo me resulta familiar.

―¿Quieres que te acompañe?

―Si no tienes otros planes.

―Tenía que tocar el piano para el reverendo pero... ―Miró a Enjolras de reojo. Él no reaccionó―. ¿No? ¿En serio? Es un clásico del cine.

Enjolras siguió mirándolo en blanco.

―Bueno, da igual. Vamos a hacer turismo, y si quieres la vemos esta noche.

―¿Esta noche?

―A no ser que encuentres el camino a Kansas ―dijo Grantaire, poniéndose de pie―. Pero si no, quédate hasta mañana.  

 


	3. Chapter 3

Lo curioso sobre mañana es que no existe. Mañana no llega nunca. Mañana es siempre mañana.

Mañana era un martes de mediados de diciembre, y la inminente llegada del invierno se anunciaba con temperaturas bajo cero. Pero, aunque la escarcha tapizara las calles y se pegara a los cristales de las ventanas, la calefacción caldeaba la casa y en la cama se estaba bien.

Mejor que bien.

Enjolras se acurrucaba bajo el edredón de plumas, que había acaparado mientras dormía hasta formar un nido a su alrededor. Su cabeza reposaba en la mullida almohada, y su respiración era serena y pausada. Sin importar qué inquietudes lo asaltaran durante el día, sus noches eran siempre apacibles, y los fantasmas de su pasado no lo visitaban en sueños. No había ni un resplandor, ni una efímera chispa de sus recuerdos; aquella luz parecía haberse apagado para siempre.

Y no pesaba tanto. Vacío significa también liviano, ligero de equipaje. Si en la oscuridad no veía a sus demonios, ellos tampoco podían verle a él. Allí se sentía seguro, y su sueño no se veía perturbado por aquella otra presencia.

No notó que la puerta del dormitorio giraba suavemente, ni oyó el susurro de los pasos que, sigilosos, merodearon a su alrededor en la azulada penumbra nocturna, deteniéndose un instante junto a la cama antes de abandonar la habitación. El reloj despertador marcaba, en brillantes números rojos, las 5:58 de la madrugada.

 

xxx

 

Despertó siendo ya de día. La luz blanquecina de una mañana nublada se colaba entre los postigos de madera de la ventana, y Enjolras se incorporó en la cama, confuso y adormilado, para comprobar que eran más de las diez.

_Joder…_

Se puso encima la vieja sudadera que solía llevar cuando estaba en casa y bajó las escaleras hasta el salón, que atravesó para sentarse, con expresión severa, en la mesa baja que había frente al sofá. Allí, un nido de mantas roncaba suavemente, dejando entrever una mata de rizos oscuros.

―Grantaire, ¿qué haces aquí? ―dijo Enjolras cansadamente.

Los ronquidos cesaron y un ojo verde se asomó a mirar. La expresión en el rostro de Enjolras no debía resultar muy prometedora, porque el ojo se cerró y desapareció bajo las mantas con un quejido.

―Este no era el trato ―protestó Enjolras.

―Eric, ahora no ―pidió Grantaire con voz lastimera.

Había insistido en que Enjolras durmiera en la cama cuando él hacía el turno de noche en el hospital. Enjolras tenía sus reticencias, pero rehusar parecía una tontería propia de la persona terca y cabezota que estaba descubriendo que era. Por desgracia, su compañero había resultado ser casi igual de testarudo, y era la segunda vez que le apagaba el despertador mientras dormía.

Aquello no estaba bien. Y a Enjolras le gustaría poder decir que no se sentía bien. Le gustaría hacer lo correcto y salir de la vida de Grantaire de una vez por todas, pero lo cierto… lo cierto era que no quería que él saliera de su vida, y mañana siempre era mañana.

―Vete a la cama, anda ―le pidió.

―Ugh… ―gruñó Grantaire, que intentaba sin éxito volver a dormirse―. ¿Qué hora es?

―Las diez y veinte.

Grantaire suspiró y se cubrió la cara con la almohada. Desde las mullidas profundidades llegó un apagado:

―Por lo menos haz café.

Enjolras lo preparó, aunque sospechaba que aquello era sólo un mal pretexto para darle largas. Cuando regresó, Grantaire estaba sentado en el sofá y se arrebujaba en una manta. Tenía los rizos completamente revueltos y estrellitas de purpurina en la cara. Enjolras intentó no sonreír.

―¿Qué? ―quiso saber Grantaire.

―Nada ―Enjolras le ofreció una humeante taza de café y se sentó junto a él para beberse el suyo a pequeños sorbos. Estaba muy caliente y sabía más a azúcar con café que a café con azúcar―. ¿Qué tal tu día?

Grantaire pareció helarse a medio sorbo.

―Bien… ―dijo con desconcierto―. Bastante bien, la verdad. ―Clavó la vista en su café y lo removió distraídamente con la cucharilla. Aunque no sonriera, algo se había iluminado en su mirada―. Bueno, ¿dónde quieres ir hoy?

 

xxx

 

En el transcurso de aquellas cinco semanas habían recorrido París de punta a punta, caminando al sol y bajo los cielos grises de los últimos días de otoño. Habían paseado por todos los distritos de un lado y otro del río, cruzado todos los puentes, visitado las universidades y recorrido varias veces todas las líneas del metro. Y aunque Enjolras constatara que conocía París como el mejor parisino, nada de lo que veía le resultaba familiar.

Su primera parada fue la parte del río donde los paramédicos lo encontraron, no muy lejos del hospital donde había despertado. Enjolras insistió en volver y así lo hicieron, pero aquel lugar no le produjo impresión alguna. También acudieron a la comisaría, donde Enjolras se entrevistó con el agente de policía que lo había visitado en el hospital, pero su caso seguía frío como cabía esperar, y entre los expedientes de personas desaparecidas no estaba el suyo; nadie había denunciado su desaparición, y nadie parecía estarlo buscando.

Sus muchos paseos por la ciudad fueron todos infructuosos, y nada de lo que vieron sirvió para arrojar luz sobre sus recuerdos. Solo una vez, mientras paseaban por el Barrio Latino, Enjolras creyó encontrar un “rastro” y se dejó guiar por la intuición. Aquel camino que parecía conocer de memoria los llevó hasta la fachada de un café, pero el local estaba clausurado y en alquiler. Cuando Grantaire le preguntó si le resultaba familiar, Enjolras sólo negó con la cabeza. Aquel día volvieron a casa temprano.

Pese a todo, y aunque era de natural impaciente, Enjolras se sobreponía a la frustración y se esforzaba por mantener una actitud tenaz y positiva; en parte porque rendirse no parecía estar en su naturaleza, y en parte por evitarle a Grantaire la carga de una compañía sombría y deprimente. Grantaire, por su parte, ponía lo mejor de sí mismo para hacerlo sentir bien, y con mucha frecuencia lo conseguía.

Poco a poco, aquellos paseos que habían comenzado como una especie de experimento científico se fueron convirtiendo en la mejor parte del día, y con el tiempo, en parte de la rutina. Enjolras solía esperar a Grantaire fuera del hospital, que les servía de punto de partida. A veces comían fuera, aunque Grantaire no pudiera permitirse grandes gastos y Enjolras no quisiera causárselos, y si se refugiaban en algún café las tardes de lluvia o de viento, a menudo perdían la noción del tiempo enfrascados en debates que abarcaban todos los temas imaginables. Aunque Enjolras no hubiera averiguado nada sobre su pasado, cada día se descubría un poco a sí mismo, y había descubierto que era un orador feroz, implacable y apasionado, que se indignaba con facilidad y se crispaba aún más fácilmente. No tenía sentido del humor, y aquello hacía sonreír a Grantaire, aunque sonriera con el mismo amargo cinismo con que se expresaba en voz alta. Puede que no fuera guapo, pero había algo en su sonrisa y sobre todo en su voz… ronca, suave, vibrante. Era como una caricia con el roce justo de las uñas. Enjolras no se cansaría nunca de oírla, aunque las cosas que decía lo sacaran de sus casillas. Sospechaba que lo hacía para provocarle. Grantaire era esa clase de tío.

Sabía cantar, y también tocaba la guitarra. Enjolras nunca se lo pedía, pero Éponine insistía cuando los acompañaba. Grantaire le había explicado que ella vivía con su novio en el mismo edificio, aunque a él no lo había llamado novio sino más bien “el capullo con el que se acuesta”.

Éponine aparecía sin avisar, con comida para llevar o con dulces, nunca con alcohol, aunque a veces traía marihuana. Otras veces, lo que traía eran los ojos rojos y la voz enronquecida después de alguna pelea, pero Grantaire le daba su espacio y ella no tardaba en estar de mejor ánimo. Su actitud hacia Enjolras también era más cordial, aunque por algún motivo lo trataba con cierto recelo y seguía manteniendo la distancia. No eran celos, como Enjolras había sospechado al principio. Entre Grantaire y ella no parecía haber nada de eso, ni por ambas partes ni por una sola, así que quizá fuera cierto que la chica simplemente desconfiaba de los desconocidos.

A veces, si no hacía demasiado frío, trasladaban su pequeña reunión a la azotea, y allí pasaban las horas muertas entre canciones y cigarrillos, sentados en una manta bajo las estrellas. Fue una de aquellas noches, ya de madrugada, cuando Enjolras conoció al novio de Éponine. Subió a la azotea después de pasarse media hora llamando a la puerta de Grantaire y de que nadie lo oyera, y exigió que la chica volviera a casa con él.

―Piérdete ―le respondió Éponine. Estaba un poco fumada y no estaba para tonterías.

Él se acercó a dónde se reunían. Era un joven muy atractivo, con una sonrisa arrogante y toda la pinta de ser el cretino que Grantaire decía que era.

―Vaya, fíjate ―dijo al ver a Enjolras―. Tú debes ser… ―Chaqueó los dedos como si tratara de hacer memoria.

―Eric, se llama Eric ―le dijo Éponine―. ¿Quieres largarte y dejarnos en paz?

―¿Qué prisa tienes? ¿No me puedo presentar? Hola, Eric, ¿cómo estás?

Le tendió la mano a Enjolras, que se la estrechó con desconfianza.

―Soy Montparnasse ―dijo él sin soltarle la mano, apretando con más fuerza y más tiempo del necesario como el capullo intimidante de libro que era.

Enjolras no respondió a la pequeña provocación. Sabía que aquello no iba con él, sino con Éponine y puede que con Grantaire.

―Mi chica me ha dicho una cosa muy graciosa ―sonrió Montparnasse, sentándose sin esperar a que lo invitaran y cogiendo el cigarrillo de marihuana de la teja que les servía de cenicero. Lo encendió con un mechero de gasolina que llevaba en el bolsillo y dio una profunda calada, tomándose su tiempo―. Dice que no recuerdas nada. Pero nada de nada. Dice que no sabes ni cómo te llamas.

―Ya vale, Parnasse ―intervino Grantaire, pero el otro lo cortó levantando un dedo en un gesto de una prepotencia vomitiva.

―No hablaba contigo, sino con tu mascotita. Di, mascotita, ¿es verdad o te lo estás inventando? Porque, la verdad, a mí me suena a cuento chino.

―El caso, Montparnasse ―respondió Enjolras con voz neutra y mirándolo a los ojos― es que no acabo de ver por qué es asunto tuyo.

―¿No, eh? ―dijo él con una sonrisa depredadora―. ¿Quieres que te lo explique?

No tuvo tiempo de seguir hablando antes de que Grantaire lo levantara de un tirón y lo alejara bruscamente. Éponine y Enjolras se pusieron en pie alarmados, temiendo que fueran a pelearse.

―¿Qué te pasa? ―rio Montparnasse―. Te preocupa que hable de más. Pero tú lo arreglarías, ¿a que sí?

―Sí que podría. Podría arreglarlo todo empezando por ti.

―¡Ya basta! ―intervino Éponine―. ¡Parad los dos!

―¿Me vas a amenazar, pedazo de mierda? ―siseó Montparnasse sin hacer caso a la chica―. Teníamos un trato. Este no era el trato.

―Haz memoria y verás cómo te equivocas. Tú y yo hemos acabado de hacer negocios, y mi vida es asunto mío. Así que no vuelvas a amenazarme, ni a él, ni a ella tampoco, ¿queda claro?

―Es mi novia, a ver si te entra en la cabeza. Así que no te metas…

 _―Vete a casa,_ Montparnasse ―le dijo Grantaire en un tono de voz que erizó la piel de Enjolras.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue lo último que cabía esperar: Montparnasse dio media vuelta y, sin decir palabra ni proferir más amenazas, se fue. Éponine siseó una maldición y corrió tras él, no sin antes detenerse junto a Grantaire para reprenderle.

―¿Eres idiota o qué te pasa? ―le dijo―. ¿No podías dejarlo estar? ¡Joder!

Desapareció escaleras abajo, dejando a Grantaire y a Enjolras a solas. Enjolras no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando. Se quedó mirando a Grantaire con una mezcla de turbación y recelo.

―Lo siento mucho ―le dijo él―. Siento que te haya metido en medio. Es un cabrón, te lo dije, aunque puede que me quedara corto.

―Me parece que sí ―murmuró Enjolras.

―Me la tiene jurada, y ahora la ha tomado contigo. Me gustaría decirte que no volverá a pasar, pero…

Enjolras asintió. No era aquello lo que le preocupaba.

―¿Tienes problemas, Grantaire? ―le preguntó abiertamente.

―Pues sí, ¿para qué te voy a mentir? ―dijo él con aquella media sonrisa mezcla de cinismo y desprecio. Había encendido un cigarrillo y estaba recogiendo las cosas que habían traído a la azotea. El humo que exhalaba se mezclaba con el vaho de su respiración en el aire helado.

―¿Serios? ―quiso saber Enjolras mientras se acercaba para ayudarle. Sujetaron cada uno un extremo de la manta para sacudirla y doblarla.

―No ―respondió Grantaire, aunque se lo había pensado―. Ya no, al menos.

―¿Tiene que ver con el juego? ―preguntó Enjolras, recordando lo que él le había contado la primera noche.

―Más o menos, sí.

Grantaire parecía reticente, y Enjolras comprendió que estaba hablando de más.

―Sé que no es asunto mío ―se disculpó.

―No es eso ―dijo él, apurando las últimas caladas de su cigarrillo. El resplandor de la brasa incandescente brillaba en sus ojos pensativos―. Me mezclé con la gente equivocada, ¿comprendes? Tomé muchas malas decisiones, y cuando la cagas tanto nunca recuperas tu vida del todo.

Enjolras asintió aunque no supo por qué. ¿Qué sabía él, en realidad? No sabía qué errores había cometido ni si le habían costado caros. No tenía nada que lamentar, y la vida que intentaba recuperar parecía cada vez más la de otra persona.

―Lo siento ―oyó que Grantaire le decía―. Tú tienes problemas de verdad. A veces no pienso lo que digo. No quería que te sintieras mal.

―Estoy bien ―dijo Enjolras. Y estaba diciendo la verdad.

―¿Quieres volver dentro? ―sugirió Grantaire―. No sé tú, pero yo estoy helado.

 

xxx

 

No era cierto, y tampoco estaba cansado cuando dijo que se iba a dormir. Aquella noche Grantaire no durmió, aunque tampoco dormía mucho en general. Pero después de lo ocurrido estaba particularmente inquieto, y no lograba alejar las dudas que lo acosaban desde el inicio de todo aquello. Tratar de ignorarlas había sido un error, pero saber que lo era no había impedido que lo siguiera cometiendo día tras día tras día.

Aquello no estaba previsto. No tenía que salir así. Él fue sincero cuando le ofreció quedarse _una_ noche. ¿Cómo podía, en conciencia, darle la espalda en aquellas condiciones, sabiendo que lo abandonaba a su suerte y sin nadie a quien acudir? Eso había tratado de explicarle a Éponine, que desde entonces no le dedicaba más que miradas de reproche. Ella había sabido desde el principio que no iba a ser cuestión de un día ni de dos; lo había sabido antes que él, que se había encontrado repitiendo mañana, mañana y siempre mañana aun sabiendo como sabía que mañana no llega nunca, que mañana es siempre mañana. Muy a su pesar, estaba empezando a ver la similitud con sus muchos, muchos intentos de dejar la bebida. Te dices a ti mismo que será la última copa, el último día, y aunque sepas que no lo será, visualizas un futuro indeterminado en el que lo has logrado, te has desenganchado, aunque no sepas cómo lo has hecho ni de dónde sacaste el valor.

Pero Grantaire no tenía valor para dejar marchar a Enjolras, y ya no podía seguir diciéndose que sus motivos eran altruistas y humanitarios, porque la verdadera razón estaba delante de él y lo estaba abofeteando en la cara. Había algo en Enjolras… Algo brillante y único que no había desaparecido con sus recuerdos de sí mismo. Grantaire estaba fascinado desde el primer instante; desde la primera mirada de aquellos ojos fieros y decididos.

Estaba mal. Estuvo mal desde el principio y estaba cada vez peor. Había intentado ayudarle, de verdad que sí, pero si aquello continuaba solo le acarrearía más problemas. Ya lo había expuesto a Montparnasse, y ¿cómo podía estar seguro de que Montparnasse lo dejaría estar? Con aquel cabrón imprevisible no se podía estar seguro de nada.

Lo mejor ―se decía mientras no dejaba de ir y venir por la habitación a oscuras―, lo decente y lo más sensato sería afrontar las cosas como eran, y ayudarlo a comprender de alguna forma que quizá no recuperara la memoria nunca, y que debería hacerse a la idea y rehacer su vida desde cero. Era por su propio bien.

Era por el de ambos.

Porque había sido tan sencillo acostumbrarse a su presencia…  A regresar a casa sabiendo que él lo esperaba, o a encontrarlo esperando cuando salía del hospital. Nunca había estado tan ansioso por acabar su turno; tanto que últimamente apenas veía a los críos, que se lo reprochaban amargamente con sus caritas tristes de profesionales del chantaje emocional. Pero la perspectiva de ver a Enjolras hacía que sintiera una mezcla de impaciencia y emoción que desconocía por completo, y cuando estaban separados el tiempo no pasaba lo bastante deprisa, aunque volara cuando paseaban juntos, cuando charlaban e incluso cuando no hacían nada. A Grantaire le bastaba con saber que estaba allí, curioseando entre sus libros, enfadándose con las noticias, durmiendo en su sofá o incendiando su cocina, porque si Grantaire era un cocinero bastante mediocre, Enjolras era todavía peor. Grantaire nunca había cocinado para impresionar a nadie. Nadie le había preguntado nunca cómo le había ido el día.

Nunca había necesitado un trago tanto como entonces. _Joder._

Agobiado, frustrado y enfadado consigo mismo, se puso a buscar sus cigarrillos hasta que recordó que estaban en el bolsillo de su abrigo en el piso de abajo. _Pues nada,_ se dijo, pero inmediatamente cambió de opinión y salió descalzo y a oscuras, esperando poder bajar sin despertar a Enjolras.

Lo encontró despierto y de pie en mitad de las escaleras, mirándolo desde la plateada claridad que atravesaba el tragaluz del techo. Grantaire se quedó sin aliento.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―dijo Enjolras―. Te oigo caminar. No dejas de dar vueltas.

―Y el tipo de la inmobiliaria no paraba de hablar de los suelos de madera ―suspiró Grantaire―. Cómo adoro esta casa… Siento haberte despertado.

―No estaba dormido ―le confesó él mientras subía hasta donde estaba. Bajo aquella luz su piel adquiría la tonalidad del mármol, y su cabello rubio parecía casi blanco―. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Es por lo de antes?

Grantaire descansó la espalda en el marco de la puerta de su dormitorio y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros. Ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa.

―En parte ―dijo, apoyando la cabeza con un suspiro cansado.

―Me gustaría ayudarte.

―No puedes, pero gracias igual.

Enjolras no insistió. Parecía preocupado, pero no quería presionarlo. Se apoyó en el lado opuesto del marco, justo frente a él, y su rostro adquirió una expresión pensativa y ausente.

―Dime sólo una cosa ―le pidió. Sus párpados se entornaban sobre aquellos ojos penetrantes que la oscuridad teñía de gris―. ¿Ayudaría en algo que me fuera?

―¿Por qué dices eso?

―Creo que Montparnasse no me quiere aquí ―adivinó Enjolras―. Y, para serte sincero, siento que Éponine tampoco.

―Que se aguanten ―dijo Grantaire con un deje de rabia en la voz.

―Entonces no me equivocaba ―dijo Enjolras en tono pausado―. De todas formas ya debería haberme ido.

Grantaire odiaba la idea, pero comprendió que no habría mejor momento para sacar el tema. Era por su propio bien…

―Sólo te lo pregunto ―dijo Enjolras mientras Grantaire se debatía entre decir lo que no deseaba o lo que no debía― porque creo que, cuando me vaya, querré volver a verte. Y me preguntaba si tú también.

Grantaire se quedó sin habla. Y sin argumentos.

―Claro… ―musitó con un hilo de voz―. Claro que sí.

Se quedó mirando a Enjolras con desconcierto, sin saber qué hacer o qué esperar. Él le devolvía la mirada con una expresión grave y tranquila que Grantaire no supo leer o no se atrevió.

―Lo siento, no… sé qué intentas decirme ―tuvo que confesar.

Enjolras bajó la vista un instante; su primera y única muestra de inseguridad.

―Algunas veces ―admitió― tengo la impresión de que te sientes atraído por mí. ―Sus ojos se alzaron para mirarle, y Grantaire sintió que el color abandonaba su rostro. Si algún rubor tiñó las mejillas de Enjolras mientras decía aquello, la oscuridad lo ocultó―. ¿Te he interpretado mal?

Grantaire negó con la cabeza muy despacio, con los labios apretados, incapaz de mentirle e incapaz de hablar.

―¿Pero? ―adivinó Enjolras.

Pero… ¿Por dónde empezar?

―Para serte sincero ―dijo Grantaire, y lo estaba siendo―, creo que me estaría aprovechando de la situación.

―¿Tú? ―dijo Enjolras―. Llevo viviendo a tus expensas desde que puedo recordar.

―A eso me refiero ―respondió Grantaire, sobreponiéndose a la punzada de culpabilidad―. Si las circunstancias fueran otras no estarías aquí, y yo nunca… Quiero decir, ¿qué posibilidades tendría de que… alguien como tú…?

―Por favor, no vayas por ahí ―le pidió Enjolras, tajante.

―Sé que no quieres oírlo, pero es verdad. Y no me refiero sólo a… ―Señaló en su dirección general, abarcando con un pobre gesto al que probablemente fuera el ser humano más atractivo que había visto en toda su vida―. Eres… fascinante en todos los sentidos posibles. Y no creo que quieras esto de verdad.

―¿Eso crees?

―Lo sé.

Pero Enjolras no estaba tan seguro. Decidió probar algo más:

―¿Es porque hay alguien en tu vida?

―Podría haber alguien en la tuya ―dijo Grantaire, cerrando los puños dentro de sus bolsillos.

―No creo que haya nadie ―respondió Enjolras, y por primera vez su expresión lo traicionó―. Ni en ese sentido ni en ningún otro.

Grantaire sintió que el corazón se le rompía. Lo vio allí de pie, más solo de lo que él había estado jamás, desnudando su alma con tanta valentía y entereza para no recibir a cambio más que pobres excusas. Quiso abrazarlo, pero eso sería despreciable. En el fondo de su corazón sabía que si daba un paso hacia él allí se acabaría todo.

―Te sientes solo y eso te asusta ―trató de reconfortarlo―. Es natural, pero pasará.

―Me asusta, es verdad ―admitió él―. No sé quién soy, y me da miedo no llegar a descubrirlo nunca. Pero lo cierto es… que me asusta más recordar. Quizá no sea una mala persona, pero odiaría descubrir que soy lo que tú crees.

―¿Lo que yo…?

―La clase de cretino ―explicó― que no se fijaría en alguien como tú.

―Eric… ―susurró Grantaire.

Le faltó aliento para decir nada más, y sólo pudo mirarlo mientras él se acercaba, cerrando la distancia que los separaba. Enjolras llevaba puesta ropa suya que le estaba un poco grande, y la camiseta dejaba ver sus brazos desnudos y parte de sus clavículas. Grantaire no debió bajar la mirada de una forma tan evidente, porque fue entonces cuando él se adelantó para besarle.

Lo hizo suavemente y con los ojos cerrados, y si Grantaire cerró los suyos fue solo para contener el terror que se apoderó de él. Le temblaban las rodillas, pero el roce de sus labios le produjo un hormigueo que arrancó desde su bajo vientre y lo recorrió hasta las puntas de los dedos. Quiso acunar su rostro con una de sus manos, acariciarle el cuello y pasar los dedos entre los bucles de su cabello, pero recobró el control y se detuvo a medio gesto sin llegar a tocarle. Cuando Enjolras retrocedió, Grantaire sólo pudo mirarlo sin aliento.

―Eric, oye… ―jadeó. Ni siquiera era su verdadero nombre―. Te juro que yo no… No pretendía esto cuando…

―Lo sé ―dijo él―. No es gratitud. Tengo mucho que agradecerte, pero no es eso.

_¿Pues qué es?_

No se atrevió a preguntárselo, y Enjolras lo besó de nuevo.

Besaba con ternura a pesar de su ardiente espíritu, y tocar su piel era sentir que el mármol cobraba calor y vida. Su cuerpo era flexible y cálido y latía contra su pecho, y Grantaire se abandonó a él con los ojos cerrados, rodeando su esbelta cintura para atraerlo. Enjolras sostuvo su rostro entre las manos, delineó sus mejillas ásperas con sus suaves dedos mientras las manos de Grantaire subían por su espalda, acariciándolo sobre la ropa para acabar hundiendo los dedos en el dorado laberinto de su cabello.

Si es cierto que somos la suma de las decisiones que tomamos en la vida, aquella elección abrió la página en blanco de la existencia de Enjolras. Grantaire sabía que era un gran error, y enteramente culpa suya, cuando, con él entre los brazos, eligió cerrar la puerta.

 

xxx

 

El amanecer encontró a Grantaire en la azotea, con el rostro entre las manos y un cigarrillo entre los dedos. A la luz del día veía con claridad lo que había hecho, y la culpa lo paralizaba y arañaba desde dentro.

Había dejado a Enjolras dormido en su cama, en brazos de la falsa paz que le proporcionaba el vacío. Habían intercambiado caricias y algunos besos, hablado en susurros, dormido abrazados… No se había acostado con él, pero ¿qué importaba eso? En realidad no cambiaba nada, y de todas formas acabaría sucediendo.

_Pero no es tuyo. No es para ti. No te lo mereces. Él no se merece esto._

Apuró la última calada con dedos temblorosos y tiró la colilla al suelo. Debería olvidarlo y hacer que él lo olvidara, pero no podía hacer lo primero y lo segundo no quería, ¡joder, no quería hacerlo! Pero habría consecuencias, quizá no hoy ni mañana pero algún día, porque puede que mañana no exista, pero ayer es jodidamente real y siempre, siempre, pasa factura.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, y mientras miraba sin ver cómo el disco del sol se dibujaba entre la bruma, manoseó nerviosamente un pequeño objeto que llevaba consigo. Lo hizo girar entre sus dedos, deslizándolos por la superficie pulida y sin adornos. En la cara interior había grabados una fecha y dos nombres. Grantaire cerró los ojos con fuerza, y las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo rodaron por sus mejillas. No lo decidió él, se repitió por enésima vez deseando poder creerlo; no fue culpa suya. Algunas cosas simplemente se acaban, y aquella vida había terminado. Fin de la historia.

Cerró el puño sobre el odioso objeto y, en un arrebato irracional, lo lanzó tan lejos como pudo. Lo vio brillar una última vez a la roja luz del sol y desaparecer para siempre entre los tejados. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo llevaba encima; puede que fuera estúpido, masoquista o un incauto, pero se sintió mejor cuando se deshizo de él; más ligero. Se secó las lágrimas de forma ansiosa, frotándose la cara repetidamente y con saña, y después regresó a su apartamento.

Enjolras dormía ajeno a todo y no lo había echado de menos. Había acaparado todo el edredón, y Grantaire sonrió cuando se recostó junto a él, perturbando sin querer su sueño. Enjolras abrió los ojos, y su mirada adormecida se llenó de ternura al verle a su lado. Lo saludó con la más leve de las sonrisas, sin decir nada, y Grantaire sintió que se derretía por dentro. Era tan sencillo olvidar que no debía, y tan difícil hacer lo correcto.

Le acarició la mejilla casi con reverencia, y se dijo que todo iría bien. Por una vez, por esta vez, quizá fuera cierto. Quizá pudiera hacerlo feliz; y si no podía, al menos intentaría protegerlo.

―Duerme ―le dijo suavemente.

Y él cayó en un profundo sueño.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Aquella era la mejor hora para salir a correr; antes de amanecer, cuando apenas hay tráfico y las calles están casi vacías.

Enjolras nunca escuchaba música mientras corría; le gustaba oír el murmullo de la ciudad nocturna, aquel primer bostezo con que despertaba a la vida, y respirar su pulso latente con cada inspiración profunda y con cada pisada de sus zapatillas.

Cruzó el Puente Real a buen ritmo, sobre la acera mojada por la humedad del río. El asfalto brillaba irisado bajo las luces de los semáforos, que cambiaban de color sobre la calzada desierta. Se cruzó con un camión del servicio de limpieza y con tres coches de policía. La presencia policial se había incrementado mucho desde el cambio de gobierno, y la ciudad se había llenado de ojos invisibles, de consignas alarmantes y de pintadas disidentes, aunque sus autores tuvieran que ocultarse y sus voces se hubieran silenciado. Todo sucedía lentamente, los cambios casi pasaban inadvertidos, pero Enjolras veía con claridad y preocupación lo que estaba pasando, y lo frustraba no poder impedirlo.

Dejó de correr a unos metros de su calle y respiró para bajar las pulsaciones. No llevaba pulsómetro ni móvil ni nada. Grantaire le había regalado uno de esos monitores de actividad, pero cuando Enjolras descubrió el precio le pidió que lo devolviera. De todas maneras no sabía usarlo, y tampoco le encontraba mucha utilidad.

Un pitido agudo y desagradable lo recibió al entrar en casa. Enjolras lo ignoró. Fue directamente a la cocina y se bebió media botella de agua, y después subió a darse una ducha rápida. La luz del sol ya atravesaba la cristalera del salón, desvelando el escenario del pequeño crimen que la noche anterior había dejado los cojines del sofá revueltos. Aquel sofá… Dios. Pintar las paredes había sido una buena idea; las estanterías suecas imposibles de montar hasta que Éponine les ayudó habían sido una buena idea; pero el sofá no. El dichoso sofá era igual de incómodo que su predecesor, solo que este no podían tirarlo porque todavía lo estaban pagando. La parte positiva era que no invitaba a remolonear mucho y, bueno, que pasaban más tiempo en la cama.

Grantaire, en especial.

―Por dios, R. ¿Es que no oyes el despertador? ―le dijo Enjolras al bulto de debajo del edredón.

―Es que está muy lejos ―lloriqueó Grantaire desde las profundidades de la almohada―. Estaba esperando a que volvieras. Apágalo, anda.

―Lo que tienes que hacer es levantarte. Vas a llegar tarde ―dijo Enjolras, inconmovible, mientras buscaba en el armario algo que ponerse.

―Si hoy no trabajo.

―En el horario de la nevera dice que sí.

―¿A quién vas a creer? ¿A la nevera o a mí?

Enjolras supuso que Grantaire le habría cambiado el turno a alguien, así que no insistió.

―Entonces sigue durmiendo.

―Ya no puedo ―le respondió Grantaire desde la cama. Se había aventurado a asomarse al cruel mundo de más allá del edredón y había descubierto que Enjolras solo llevaba encima una toalla―. Me he desvelado de repente.

―Me tengo que ir ―respondió Enjolras a la sugerencia no formulada pero más que explícita. Conocía demasiado bien aquella comisura curvada.

―¿A dónde? ―dijo Grantaire en tono desdeñoso.

―A trabajar… ¡R! No… ―Grantaire lo había cogido de la toalla para atraerlo hacia él. Enjolras tuvo que sujetarla―. Grantaire, basta. Llego tarde, ¡de verdad!

―Ajá, se cambian las tornas ―se burló él―. ¿Quién es ahora el perezoso irresponsable?

―¿Perezoso yo? ―se indignó Enjolras. Estaba perdiendo la guerra por la toalla pero eso sí que no.

―E irascible, soberbio… Y orgulloso, oh, sí. No creo que pase nada por un poco de lujuria. Venga, ven aquí.

Lo atrapó por la cintura, y antes de que Enjolras se diera cuenta estaban los dos debajo del edredón. Grantaire lo besó con la sonrisa en los labios, pero acariciándolo de una forma que hizo que Enjolras se arqueara debajo de él.

―¿Diez minutos? ―susurró Grantaire en su oído. Se había situado entre sus piernas y Enjolras podía sentir su erección contra los muslos. Él aún tenía la piel húmeda y estaba cada vez más duro.

―Cinco ―jadeó, tratando de sonreír y fracasando cuando él le quitó la toalla.

―Haré lo que pueda ―le prometió Grantaire, aunque mentía como se verá después. Lo besó profundamente y con avidez, y detuvo a Enjolras cuando intentó abrir el cajón de la mesilla―. ¡Ah! Pero así no.

Le dedicó un guiño que Enjolras encontró estúpidamente encantador, y después bajó por su cuerpo para hacer algo menos estúpido y más…

_Oh._

_Dios._

 

xxx

 

Llegó tarde, claro. Y el café estaba a reventar. Cosette le tiró su delantal a la cara.

―Péinate por lo menos ―le dijo―. Es que ya ni disimulas. Santo dios. ¡Céline latte de soja mediano!

―Hoy tampoco ha venido, ¿no? ―comprendió Enjolras mientras se anudaba el delantal.

―Pues no ―gruñó ella. Y estampó otro café en la barra―. ¡¡Céline!!

 

xxx

 

No es que Enjolras fuera el mejor consejero en asuntos como el que aquejaba a Cosette, pero pasaban juntos la mayor parte del día y por lo menos trataba de escucharla. Ella se había colado por un chico que debía trabajar por la zona ya que venía siempre muy temprano, vestido de traje y agobiado. Se llamaba Marius, un nombre que Cosette escribía en su capuchino en letras cursivas cada vez más elaboradas antes de entregárselo con una sonrisa. Una vez, por si no había captado el mensaje, le dibujó un corazoncito sobre la i, pero todo lo que consiguió fue que el muchacho derramase medio café y huyera literalmente escaldado. Al día siguiente no apareció, y el día después de ese, para vengarse, Cosette escribió “Marcos” en su café y lo dejó allí hasta que se quedó helado. Aquello surtió algún efecto (algunas personas solo aprenden por las malas), porque a la mañana siguiente Marius _intentó flirtear._ Enjolras casi se murió de vergüenza ajena, pero Cosette parecía encantada. Estuvo encantada hasta el día siguiente, cuando él volvió a brillar por su ausencia, y así estaban desde entonces, un día sí y otro no.

Cosette había intentado hablar con Éponine, pero ella siempre evadía el tema, y Cosette se sentía sola y dejada de lado. Las dos se conocían desde niñas, y había sido Éponine quien le había conseguido aquel trabajo a Enjolras cuando aún era en todos los sentidos un apátrida indocumentado, un “ciudadano del mundo”, como Grantaire lo llamaba. Pero aunque Éponine solía pasar por el café casi a diario, últimamente apenas se dejaba ver, y Cosette estaba medio desquiciada.

―Es que no entiendo por qué no habla conmigo ―se quejaba mientras recogían las mesas y limpiaban―. Si le pasa algo, ¿no puede decírmelo y ya está? Lo siento, estamos cerrando ―dijo a una pareja que se asomó a la puerta. 

Enjolras no dijo nada. Con mucha frecuencia a ella le bastaba con expresarse en voz alta. Por otra parte, tampoco quería decirle lo que pensaba, o más bien lo que pensaba Grantaire, que tenía una teoría bastante delicada que no convenía airear mucho, no por ahorrarle el mal trago a Cosette, sino por ahorrarle el viaje al hospital al chico de la discordia si se enteraba Montparnasse.

Ajena a todo eso, Cosette seguía divagando.

―No sé qué piensa que le he hecho, pero las cosas se arreglan si se hablan. ¡Cerrado, jolín! ―dijo cuando volvió a sonar la campanilla.

―Perdón, perdón. Esperaré fuera con la basura.

―¡R! ―dijo la chica―. Cielo, perdona. Entra, vamos. Pero no pises por ahí.

Grantaire pasó por donde pudo con extremo cuidado, como si el suelo fregado fuera lava, y le dio un beso a Enjolras.

―Ya estamos acabando ―le dijo él.

―Vete tú. Yo cierro ―ofreció Cosette.

Pero Enjolras no quiso dejarla sola, y pasaron quince minutos hasta que salieron. Cuando cerraron y Cosette se marchó, Grantaire puso alrededor del cuello de Enjolras la bufanda que se había dejado en casa y lo besó de nuevo. Había bajado la temperatura y parecía que iba a llover.

―¿Cenamos por ahí?

―Me encantaría… ―dijo Enjolras.

―Genial. ¿Qué te apetece?

―Pero tengo que estudiar.

Grantaire hundió los hombros.

―Vale ―suspiró―. Cocinaré.

 

xxx

 

En otros tiempos aquello habría sido una amenaza, pero la cena no estuvo tan mal. Grantaire estaba mejorando en la cocina, y la injusta consecuencia era que siempre cocinaba él.

Cenaron en el sofá porque la mesa estaba llena de apuntes y libros, y después de comer Enjolras siguió estudiando un par de horas más. Se había matriculado en Derecho hacía un año. Estudiaba a distancia porque era más barato, porque el trabajo no le dejaba mucho tiempo libre a menos que encontrara algo a media jornada (lo que lo dejaría con medio sueldo), y también porque las universidades ponían bastantes pegas a su situación legal. Después de muchas, muchísimas, interminables gestiones, y de haber presentado los diagnósticos de hasta tres psiquiatras distintos, le habían concedido una identidad provisional que le permitía estudiar y trabajar, tener una cuenta corriente y acceder a la sanidad pública, aunque no había conseguido que le dieran un pasaporte. No es que pensaran irse de vacaciones, pero Grantaire tonteaba mucho con la idea de mudarse a otro país. Las cosas se estaban poniendo feas, decía. Precisamente por eso, opinaba Enjolras, era por lo que debían quedarse.

Pasadas las once cerró los libros (porque se le estaban cerrando los ojos) y se sentó en el sofá. Grantaire había subido a la azotea a fumarse un cigarrillo, el único que fumaba al día, si Enjolras podía confiar en su palabra. Enjolras aprovechó para poner las noticias. Habían aprobado un nuevo paquete de leyes que restringían la libertad de prensa en gran medida. Por supuesto, la televisión no hablaba de ello (no podía), y en lugar de eso se limitaba a dar cifras económicas ficticias. Grantaire se quejó al regresar y le pidió que cambiara de canal. Formaba parte de su estrategia de saber lo menos posible acerca de “toda la mierda del mundo”, y a veces Enjolras le reprochaba su desinformación deliberada; los problemas no desaparecían solo porque los ignorara, le decía, pero Grantaire opinaba que sabiéndolos tampoco se arreglaban y que, si no podías arreglarlo, “hakuna matata”. Enjolras cometió el error de preguntar “¿qué?”, y acabó viendo otra película para niños.

Solía dormirse antes del final, pero aquella lo dejó pensando.

Esa noche, mientras yacía en la cama con los ojos abiertos, Grantaire se pegó a su espalda y lo rodeó con los brazos. Le besó suavemente la nuca y descansó la frente en su cabello.

―No es la mejor idea que he tenido, ¿verdad? ―dijo en voz baja―. Me he dado cuenta a la mitad. Lo siento.

―No lo sientas. No es culpa tuya que le dé vueltas de vez en cuando.

Aunque lo cierto era que pensaba en ello cada vez menos, y había días en los que ni recordaba que Eric no era su nombre. Había dejado de preguntarse quién era porque ya lo sabía.

―Sólo es una película para niños ―le dijo Grantaire, peinándole los rizos con los dedos. Enjolras cerró los ojos; la sensación era casi sedante.

―Sí ―suspiró.

¿Por qué querría recuperar una vida de la que no sabía nada y arriesgarse a perder la que ya tenía?

Era feliz. ¿Cuántas personas podían decir eso?

 

xxx

 

La mañana siguiente amaneció lluviosa, pero Enjolras salió a correr. Le gustaban los días de lluvia porque en el parque había menos gente de lo habitual. Tampoco estaba lloviendo mucho, y la hierba olía especialmente bien. Se concentró en su respiración y en el rítmico sonido de sus pisadas sobre el camino de grava. Entonces oyó ladridos a su espalda, y cuando se giró a mirar vio un perro detrás de él.

Venía corriendo muy deprisa. Lo estaba… lo estaba persiguiendo.

_Mierda._

_¡Mierda, oh, joder!_

Corrió todo lo que pudo, pero el perro lo alcanzó sin dificultad y saltó sobre él. Enjolras trastabilló y estuvo a punto de caerse, y el perro volvió a saltarle encima. Le entró el pánico. Levantó las manos por si le mordía y estuvo a punto de ponerse a gritar socorro, pero entonces vio que el animal no parecía agresivo, aunque estaba terriblemente excitado. Era un cruce de tamaño mediano con algo de collie blanco y negro. Estaba de pie sobre sus patas traseras y apoyaba las delanteras en su pecho, tratando de llegar más arriba mientras emitía incesantes gañidos. Su cola se movía locamente en todas direcciones. Enjolras se calmó un poco.

―Sí, vale ―dijo. Le dio unas palmaditas tentativas en la cabeza y el perro intentó lamerle la mano―. Eres muy simpático. Ahora vete, ¿vale? Venga, fuera.

Hizo un par de aspavientos, pero el perro siguió allí lloriqueando. Alguien venía corriendo hacia ellos, gritando algo. Enjolras esperó que fuera el dueño del perro.

―¡Rob! ―lo oyó decir cuando estuvo más cerca―. ¡Vamos, ven aquí!

Era un joven de su edad o algo mayor, alto y rubio, con gafas y un abrigo no muy nuevo. Llevaba un paraguas en la mano, y en la otra una correa enrollada y el periódico. Enjolras frunció el ceño en su dirección.

―Por favor, sujeta a tu perro ―exigió mientras el animal seguía brincando a su alrededor.

―Disculpa, no… ―empezó a decir el joven. Y se quedó callado.

―No quiero ser desagradable ―siguió diciendo Enjolras―, pero esto es un parque _público_ y los perros tienen que ir atados porque, si no, pasa _esto._

El joven no le respondió. Tampoco llamó al perro. Su rostro había perdido el color mientras lo miraba fijamente. Dijo algo que Enjolras no entendió, aunque no le hizo falta. El perro seguía llorando y ladrándole.

Enjolras acababa de entender por qué.

_Dios…_

―Enjolras ―repitió el joven en voz más alta, aunque no menos temblorosa. Parecía a punto de desmayarse, pero Enjolras también. Se alegró de que no se acercara, porque hubiera echado a correr.

_Dios mío…_

Tuvo que obligarse a mirarlo. Él tenía los ojos azul claro y un rostro que inspiraba confianza. Era bastante atractivo, con o sin gafas. Se las había quitado y las tenía en la mano; puede que creyera que le engañaban. Enjolras lo veía a él perfectamente.

Pero no.

Nada.

 

xxx

 

Se llamaba Robespierre. El perro, claro. Apoyaba la cabeza en su rodilla con una mirada suplicante y le arañaba la pierna cada vez que dejaba de acariciarlo. Enjolras lo estaba mirando porque era más fácil que mirar a la persona que se sentaba junto a él en aquel banco bajo los árboles.

Él se llamaba Combeferre.

Era difícil saber cuál de los dos estaba más afectado. Combeferre lo miraba como a un fantasma, y Enjolras a él como a un extraño. Habían hablado poco y apresuradamente, con miedo a decir algo inapropiado. Enjolras le había contado lo poco que sabía: que despertó en el hospital después de cuatro meses, que no recordaba nada y que seguía sin recordarlo. Pero ¿cómo le cuentas a alguien su vida entera? ¿Cómo le dices que lo dabas por muerto y que lo habías enterrado?

Combeferre había ido a comprar un par de cafés, puede que para darle espacio a Enjolras o puede que para dárselo a sí mismo. A Enjolras le trajo un americano y seis sobres de azúcar. No le había preguntado qué quería.

―No sé qué decirte ―confesó Enjolras. Se pasó las manos por el rostro y el perro protestó―. Esto es…

―Lo sé. Yo… tampoco puedo creerlo. ―Combeferre se quitó las gafas por enésima vez, las sostuvo un momento y se las volvió a poner. Su café se enfriaba junto a él, completamente olvidado.

―Es que… tengo muchas preguntas ―dijo Enjolras―. Es decir, ¿tengo familia? ¿Amigos? ¿Trabajo? No sé ni qué edad tengo.

―Cumples veintinueve el mes que viene.

Enjolras parpadeó.

―¿Veinti _nueve_? ―repitió. No aparentaba más de veinticinco.

Combeferre sonrió, aunque su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca y tuvo que taparse la cara. Recobró la compostura de forma admirable. Parecía muy dueño de sí mismo.

―Siempre has parecido más joven de lo que eres ―le explicó―. La gente se sorprende casi siempre. Solía molestarte mucho.

―Ironías de la vida, ¿eh?

―Supongo.

Lo que era irónico era perder cuatro años de golpe, aunque bien mirado había perdido como veintisiete.

―¿Familia? ―preguntó mirando al perro. El animal movió la cola cuando vio que tenía su atención.

―Tu madre tuvo un accidente ―le explicó Combeferre con todo el tacto que pudo―. Fue cuando vivíamos en Marsella. Tú tenías seis años. Tu padre vive en España con su familia. Tienes una medio hermana de dieciséis… no, diecisiete años. Con tu padre no hablabas mucho, pero… estaba muy afectado. Habló conmigo cuando… ―Se quedó callado unos segundos, y añadió después―: Deberías decírselo.

―¿Que no estoy muerto? ―dijo Enjolras antes de poder contenerse. No esperaba que su voz sonara tan áspera.

―Desapareciste dos años y medio ―dijo Combeferre, aunque Enjolras no sabía si se estaba justificando con él o consigo mismo. Probablemente él tampoco lo supiera. 

_¿Y por qué no me buscasteis?_

Enjolras no se atrevió a preguntarle eso. Vivían en Bruselas, sí, de acuerdo; Combeferre le había contado eso. Pero él sabía que había viajado a París, y fue entonces cuando desapareció. ¿Por qué no le buscaron? ¿Por qué coño no? De todo aquel inexplicable asunto, aquello era lo que más le había dolido: convivir con la idea de que, fuera quien fuera, nadie le echaba de menos, y tener que preguntarse qué habría hecho para merecerse estar tan solo. Ahora resultaba que tenía familia y amigos, y la policía no tenía ni una denuncia ni una foto. Era de locos.

Se concentró en otra cosa. Había muchas que aclarar, pero solo una que emitiera señales de peligro. Enjolras se estaba temiendo lo peor.

―Hace mucho que nos conocemos, ¿no? Tú y yo.

―Desde niños ―respondió Combeferre.

Enjolras asintió. Él había hablado de Marsella y lo había hecho en plural. Hablaba en plural casi siempre. “Vivíamos en Bruselas”, había dicho.

―Fuimos juntos al colegio ―siguió diciendo Combeferre―. Y también a la universidad. Vivimos en París algunos años.

―¿A qué te dedicas? ―quiso saber Enjolras.

―Soy médico.

Enjolras casi se rio al preguntarle:

―¿Y yo?

Él sonrió también. Esta vez casi lo logró.

―Estudiaste Derecho.

―Me lo temía ―dijo Enjolras. Por eso le resultaba tan fácil…

Fue la primera vez que se reconoció un poco en la persona que al parecer era. Tenía algo en común con ella, aunque no supo si aquello le agradaba o no. No sabía a dónde le conduciría aquel descubrimiento, y sentía que debería ser mucho más difícil mantener aquella conversación. Pero, como casi todos los momentos importantes en la vida, estaba sucediendo sin más, de forma desconcertante y decepcionante, sin los sobresaltos ni las terribles revelaciones que uno esperaría. Se llamaba Enjolras, estaba muerto y acababa de resucitar, todo porque a un perro le había dado por perseguirle. A aquel perro. Al perro… de alguien…

―Tu perro… ―dijo cuando logró despegar los labios, que apretaba en una línea tensa cada vez que terminaba de hablar― es muy cariñoso.

Combeferre se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Estuvo así unos segundos antes de coger aire y hablar.

―Es tuyo, Enjolras.

―Ah.

―Lo habían atropellado. Tú lo encontraste y lo trajiste a casa.

Enjolras cerró los ojos. ¿Qué hora era? Tarde, seguro, y Grantaire lo estaría esperando. No le había hablado a Combeferre de él.  Casi se sintió culpable.

―Yo no lo quería ―siguió diciendo Combeferre―. La verdad es que tú tampoco, aunque le pusiste nombre enseguida. No teníamos tiempo para él y no admitían mascotas en nuestro edificio. Pero en la perrera dijeron que no lo adoptaría nadie, porque ya era adulto y además cojea un poco. Discutiste con el casero y nos lo quedamos. Nos subió el alquiler.

Enjolras se estaba pellizcando el puente de la nariz. Ya ni notaba las demandas de atención del perro. Intentó no ver que Combeferre se frotaba los ojos por debajo de las gafas.

―¿Íbamos en serio o…?

―Joder, sí ―dijo él. Le pegaba tan poco aquel lenguaje. Pero la pregunta lo había cogido desprevenido. Se quedó mirando a Enjolras, y fue como si por fin comprendiera que no le recordaba. La idea le resultó devastadora, y Enjolras se sintió terriblemente mal. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Por más que se fijara en cada detalle, por más se esforzara, no se acordaba de él.

No se acordaba de nada.

Se despidieron poco después. Fue Enjolras quien lo sugirió al recordar que tenía que irse al trabajo. Al trabajo de Eric. Se dieron la mano como dos viejos amigos, y Combeferre no intentó abrazarlo. Como Enjolras ya había notado, era muy dueño de si mismo. Intercambiaron sus teléfonos y acordaron verse al día siguiente.

El perro lloró mientras Combeferre se lo llevaba.

 

xxx

 

Robespierre estaba hecho un ovillo en su cama cuando llegó Courfeyrac. Traía una pizza que no lo dejaba ver por dónde iba, y tropezó con las cajas de la mudanza.

―¡Mier…! ¿Por qué está esto aquí? ―se quejó―. Ferre, ¿no ibas a guardar tus libros? ¿Estás en casa? ¡Ferre!

Encendió la luz del salón, y se llevó tal sobresalto que de milagro no soltó la pizza.

―¡Joder! ―exclamó con el corazón encogido. Aquel edificio ya parecía bastante una mansión del terror sin gente sentada a oscuras de forma siniestra.

Combeferre lo miró desde donde estaba. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y se le había hecho de noche, pero la presencia de Courfeyrac lo hizo volver en sí. Courfeyrac comprendió de inmediato que sucedía algo. No porque la expresión contenida de Combeferre delatara gran cosa, sino porque lo conocía bien.

―¿Qué pasa? ―quiso saber. Dejó la pizza en cualquier sitio para sentarse a su lado―. Ferre, ¿ocurre algo?

Él lo miró a los ojos. Tenía una expresión extraña y las gafas en la mano.

―Courf, tengo que de decirte una cosa.

―¿Qué? ―musitó Courfeyrac, sintiendo como su corazón daba un vuelco.

¿Estaban todos bien? ¿Había pasado algo? No quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas, pero la última vez que vio a Combeferre así… _No, no, no, no._ Estaba palideciendo rápidamente y le temblaban las manos. Combeferre las tomó entre las suyas.

―No te asustes, no es nada malo.

―¿No?

Combeferre negó con la cabeza y estrechó sus manos con más fuerza.

―¿Entonces ―preguntó Courfeyrac― por qué estás llorando?

 

xxx

 

A Enjolras le pasaba algo.

No es que las señales fueran muy evidentes. Todo parecía ir bien cuando Grantaire pasó por el café a buscarlo, y habían caminado juntos hasta casa en lugar de coger el metro. Se habían cruzado con Éponine y Montparnasse en la calle, pero él no les dijo nada y ellos lo ignoraron. Hacía tiempo que se había cansado de sus putos juegos, de mostrarse intimidante y de provocarlos.

Grantaire preparó la cena como de costumbre, pero en lugar de estudiar mientras tanto Enjolras se había ofrecido a ayudarlo. Cenaron y Enjolras fregó los platos, pero cuando regresó, en lugar de ponerse a estudiar, se sentó en el sofá y se quedó mirando la televisión. Cuando Grantaire le preguntó si se encontraba bien, él respondió que estaba cansado, pero no habló de irse a la cama. Grantaire sabía demasiado bien que Enjolras no dejaría de lado sus responsabilidades ni aunque estuviera agonizando, así que se fijó bien, y entonces reparó en su mirada ausente y distraída. No estaba viendo la televisión en absoluto, sino pensando en algo, y se estaba rascando el dedo anular sin darse cuenta, una pequeña manía que ya casi había olvidado.

Grantaire no quiso presionarlo, pero pasó su brazo alrededor de él y comprobó con alivio que Enjolras se recostaba en su costado. Recibía con placer cualquier pequeño gesto cariñoso, y cuando se fueron a la cama Grantaire se abrazó a su espalda y se amoldaron el uno al otro, compartiendo el calor bajo las sábanas aun frías.

Pero Enjolras no se durmió. Grantaire lo sabía porque conocía su forma de respirar dormido, porque notaba tensos los músculos de su espalda y porque no estaba acaparando el edredón. Así que pasado un rato besó sus hombros, sin decirle nada, solo para hacerle saber que estaba allí si lo necesitaba. Enjolras permaneció en silencio unos minutos. Después, sin mirarle, le dijo en voz baja:

―Te quiero. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

―Pues… claro ―dijo Grantaire con inquietud creciente. No es que Enjolras no se lo dijera nunca, pero tampoco lo decía a la ligera.

Pasó su brazo alrededor de su cintura y, besado sus suaves rizos, le dijo que él también lo quería. Después esperó, convencido de que Enjolras quería decirle algo, pero él no dijo nada más, así que Grantaire le susurró pequeñas tonterías hasta que notó que se relajaba y finalmente se dormía. A Enjolras le gustaba que le hablara al oído, pero Grantaire no le dijo “dime qué te pasa”. Sería muy fácil pero con él no; con él nunca más.

“Me gusta tu voz”, solía decirle Enjolras.

Grantaire ya lo sabía.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Habían acordado verse al día siguiente, pero Combeferre no se presentó.

Hacía más de media hora que Enjolras esperaba en aquel cruce, de pie entre la gente que iba y venía. El viento barría la hojarasca que tapizaba la acera, y caía una llovizna suave que empezaba a empaparle el abrigo. No había traído paraguas; había salido del café a toda prisa, pidiéndole a Cosette que lo cubriera un par de horas. Cosette había accedido como la persona comprensiva que era, pero cuando Enjolras le pidió que no se lo mencionara a Grantaire, ella lo miró más que extrañada.

Enjolras se sentía como si lo estuviera engañando. Puede que fuera exactamente eso lo que hacía. Quería contárselo todo antes de volver a ver a Combeferre, pero por alguna razón no había podido. Quizá hubiera sido más fácil de no haber habido algo entre ellos… entre Combeferre y _Enjolras._ Pero no se trataba solo de eso. Quería a Grantaire, de eso estaba convencido, y pasara lo que pasara sabía que no renunciaría a él ni a lo que ahora tenían. Lo que de verdad lo asustaba era todo lo demás, todo lo que no sabía, y casi se sintió aliviado cuando Combeferre no se presentó. Pero no, se dijo; huir de los problemas no hacía que desaparecieran, y no huiría de aquello por mucho miedo que le diera. No era con Combeferre con quien temía encontrarse, sino con Enjolras. Combeferre era parte de su pasado y encajaría o no en la vida de Eric, pero Enjolras era un extraño con el que tendría que convivir para siempre.

Eran más de las cinco y Combeferre seguía sin dar señales de vida. Enjolras decidió llamarle por teléfono, pero él no contestó. Entonces…

―Perdona.

Enjolras se giró. Frente a él había un chico que sonreía con cierto aire avergonzado. Tenía el cabello oscuro y rizado y todo el aspecto de haber tardado tres horas en parecer recién levantado.

―Es que… mi móvil ha muerto y necesito escribirle a mi novia ―se explicó―. ¿Puedo usar el tuyo si no te importa?

―Sí… Claro.

―Gracias, me salvas la vida. No tardo nada.

Se alejó unos pasos bajo la mirada impaciente de Enjolras, que temía que Combeferre le devolviera la llamada, pero su teléfono no sonó y el chico se lo devolvió enseguida dándole nuevamente las gracias. La sonrisa le hacía hoyuelos en las mejillas, y Enjolras le sonrió levemente sin proponérselo.

Esperó quince minutos más e hizo otras dos llamadas. Era evidente que le habían dado plantón, así que regresó al café.

 

xxx

 

El teléfono dejó de sonar. Apareció un aviso de “tres llamadas perdidas”, y después se apagó la pantalla. Combeferre se sintió aliviado cuando no sonó de nuevo, porque quería responder y había prometido que esperaría.

Quería oír su voz. Necesitaba verlo.

―

_―No estoy diciendo que mienta ―había dicho Courfeyrac la noche anterior._

_La noticia de que Enjolras estaba vivo le había llenado los ojos de lágrimas, pero el resto de la historia lo había dejado frío._

_―¿Pues qué estás diciendo? ―exigió Combeferre. No quería ni oír hablar del asunto, y no podía creer que Courfeyrac, de todas las personas, se atreviera a insinuar algo semejante._

_―Ferre, esta clase de cosas… ―dijo Courfeyrac en tono vacilante―, estas cosas no pasan de verdad. La gente no desaparece. Lo buscamos por todas partes, ¿y resulta que ha estado aquí siempre?_

_―Está vivo, Courfeyrac ―dijo Combeferre de forma tajante y con un deje de rabia en la voz. No quería enfadarse con él; hoy no y así no, pero lo que estaba sugiriendo simplemente no lo podía tolerar―. No me importa por qué ni cómo, ¿comprendes? Me da todo igual._

_―A mí no ―murmuró Courfeyrac, envolviéndose con los brazos. Parecía tan desolado como él, aunque estaba más centrado. Sería la primera vez._

_―Pues quédate aquí, pero yo voy a verle._

_Robespierre lloriqueó de forma inaudible. Estaba enroscado en su cojín y parecía infeliz y miserable. Courfeyrac suspiró._

_―¿Qué le has contado, Ferre?_

_―¿Qué iba a contarle? ―dijo Combeferre―. No quería asustarlo. No podía decirle toda la verdad de golpe._

_―¿Y no sintió curiosidad? ¿No te ha preguntado por qué le dieron una paliza de muerte?_

_―¿Por qué iba a suponer que yo lo sé, Courfeyrac? Piensa un poco, ¿quieres?_

_―Siento tener que decírtelo, pero eres tú quien debería pensar ―dijo Courfeyrac con todo el tacto que pudo―. Lo entiendo, ¿vale? Yo también estoy conmocionado, pero…_

_―¡¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerme?! ―se exasperó Combeferre―. Tú no estabas allí, no viste cómo me miró._

_―¿Te miró como mirarías tú a alguien de quien llevaras huyendo más de dos años? ―dijo abiertamente Courfeyrac._

_Combeferre respiró hondo. Quería a Courfeyrac, pero si seguía hablando le daría un puñetazo._

_―Enjolras no era… no es de los que huyen ―dijo Combeferre, y maldijo internamente. Aquel tropiezo le había dolido._

_―Tampoco es de los que fracasan ―replicó Courfeyrac―. Se fue todo a la mierda, Ferre. Contesta sinceramente: ¿cómo crees que se lo tomó?_

_―No fue culpa suya._

_―Ya. Tú lo sabes y yo lo sé. Todos lo sabemos, pero intenta decírselo a él._

_Combeferre se cubrió el rostro con las manos. ¿Cómo podía explicarle que eso era lo que más ansiaba en la vida, y que no poder decírselo lo había torturado durante dos malditos años y medio? No necesitaba explicárselo porque Courfeyrac ya lo sabía, porque había estado allí para recoger sus pedazos cuando todo su mundo cayó con él. Por él._

_Sin él._

_Jamás creyó que saldría adelante, pero allí estaba. Había aprendido a vivir con ello pero ya no tenía que hacerlo más, y era tan maravilloso que temía despertar en cualquier momento. Pensaba en Enjolras constantemente y soñaba con él con frecuencia, aunque sus sueños ya no fueran aquellos delirios febriles que durante los primeros meses lo hicieron gritar aterrado. Creía que él estaba muerto y lo aterrorizaba que estuviera vivo y sufriendo, llamándole desde algún lugar donde no podía alcanzarlo._

_Lo maldijo todo y a todos. ¿De verdad creyeron que valía la pena? Enjolras lo creyó ciegamente y ¿ahora qué? ¿Qué hacían ahora? Si lo seguían a él y él ya no estaba; si ya no tenían futuro ni eran dueños de sus vidas; todos los puentes quemados, todo sacrificado por algo que también se había perdido._

_Se fue todo a la mierda, como había dicho Courfeyrac, pero no fue culpa de Enjolras. Alguien le hizo daño y en algún momento, en algún punto…_

_Combeferre aún ocultaba el rostro entre las manos cuando Courfeyrac se agachó frente a él y se apoyó en sus rodillas. Combeferre lo miró por el espacio entre sus dedos crispados._

_―Habló, Ferre ―dijo Courfeyrac, consciente del terrible peso que sus palabras tenían. Todo lo demás era cuestionable pero aquello era cierto como que el sol saldría―. Lo obligaron, y ahora no puede vivir con ello. Tú lo conoces mejor que nadie. Dime que no lo has pensado._

_Combeferre cerró los ojos. No fue capaz de decir nada._

_―No es por nosotros ―le juró Courfeyrac._

_Pues claro que no. Combeferre lo sabía, aunque deseó que no lo hubiera dicho. Aquello era irrelevante ahora… Ojalá lo fuera de verdad._

_―Él no tiene por qué enterarse. No se lo diremos ―siguió diciendo Courfeyrac. Lo decía con tanta convicción que casi parecía fácil._

_¿Pero estaba escuchando cuando le dijo que Enjolras no se acordaba de él? ¿Tan convencido estaba de que mentía? Y si mentía, ¿por qué iba a querer volver con él? Si estaba mintiendo era porque no les quería en su vida, pero Enjolras no huiría así por muy culpable que se sintiera; no el Enjolras que él conocía._

_Combeferre limpió sus gafas con el puño del jersey y se las puso. Después miró a Courfeyrac._

_―¿Qué quieres hacer?_

_―Deja que vaya yo en tu lugar ―le pidió él―. Me aseguraré y… luego ya veremos. ¿Te parece bien?_

_―_

El móvil de Combeferre volvió a sonar. Esta vez no era Enjolras, sino Courfeyrac.

_―Buenas noticias; tenías razón._

No eran noticias precisamente buenas, pero de las dos opciones parecía la mejor.

―¿Lo has visto? ―preguntó Combeferre.

 _―He hablado con él_. _Si me ha reconocido se merece un Oscar._ ―“Y una bofetada”, sugería su tono de voz―. _De todas formas echaré un vistazo._

―¿Para qué?

_―Sólo por si acaso. Te volveré a llamar._

 

xxx

 

Enjolras trabajaba en un café. Era lo más mono que Courfeyrac había visto nunca, y se encontró sonriendo aunque se sentía fatal. Le había resultado muy difícil acercarse a él y hablarle como si nada. Le hubiera gustado poder abrazarle y decirle lo feliz que se sentía. Lo había echado terriblemente de menos pero ahora estaba allí, estaba vivo, y aunque no se acordase de él ni de nada encontrarían la forma de arreglarlo y las cosas volverían a la normalidad. Todo volvería a ser como siempre y... y Courfeyrac se alegraba por ellos. Porque los quería y deseaba que fueran felices. Enjolras no tenía por qué saberlo.

Por otra parte, no sabía cómo decirle a Combeferre lo del otro tío.

Apareció a la hora de cerrar para recoger a Enjolras. En el móvil de Enjolras no había muchas fotos, pero aparecían juntos en la mayoría de ellas. A juzgar por los mensajes, debía ser el tal Grantaire. No era muy guapo, en opinión de Courfeyrac, aunque no creyó que eso consolara a Combeferre. Ya podía ser bueno en la cama porque con esa pedazo de nariz... Pensándolo bien, eso no se lo diría.

Se fueron paseando y charlando como si nada. Courfeyrac los siguió a cierta distancia. Por lo menos una cosa estaba clara: si Narizotas sabía que su flamante novio se había citado con el amor de su vida aquella misma tarde, se lo había tomado de maravilla.

Entraron juntos en un edificio cercano a las Tullerías, cruzándose en el portal con otra pareja que salía. Courfeyrac se quedó al final de la calle, y estaba a punto de irse cuando se fijó en la pareja que había salido. Se subieron a una moto deportiva aparcada en la acera. La chica no le sonaba de nada, pero a él lo conocía. Juraría que lo había visto antes, pero ¿dónde?

Courfeyrac se ocultó para que no lo vieran. No llevaban casco, y tuvo tiempo de sacarles una foto mientras pasaban acelerando a fondo. Salió bastante bien. Y Combeferre se preguntaba para qué quería un móvil tan caro. ¡Já!

Se quedó mirando la foto con un mal presentimiento. Allí estaba pasando algo.

Decidió llamar a Combeferre.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Habían enviado a sus amigos la foto que Courfeyrac había sacado. En menos de una hora, Feuilly respondió y les dio un nombre: al parecer, se trataba de un matón llamado Montparnasse.

Parecía de poca monta, pero un par de tipos con los que se lo relacionaba estaban en la cárcel cumpliendo penas considerables por hacer trabajos sucios para gente contra la que se habían negado a declarar, así que se trataba de gente influyente, peligrosa o ambas cosas, puede que la clase de gente a la que estaban molestado cuando Enjolras desapareció. Podía no estar relacionado, pero dadas las circunstancias merecía la pena investigarlo. Habían aprendido por las malas que era saludable desconfiar.

No se fiaban del tal Grantaire. Lo vieron salir de casa un par de horas más tarde, y Courfeyrac decidió seguirlo por precaución. Combeferre, mientras tanto, se había quedado montando guardia, y Courfeyrac prometió informarle de lo que descubriera.

Descubrió que Grantaire trabajaba en el hospital Saint Philippe. Era enfermero, y aquel día hacía el turno de noche. Parecía un buen tío en general. Bromeaba con los pacientes y sus compañeros lo apreciaban, y había estado haciendo compañía a una anciana, enferma terminal, que parecía muy asustada al principio y que dormía apaciblemente cuando él salió.

Ahora estaba escoltando a su planta a un crío de nueve o diez años con el brazo en cabestrillo al que sorprendió husmeando por el hospital.

―¿Me va a quedar cicatriz? ―iba diciendo el niño.

―Pues ¿sabes?, creo que sí ―le dijo Grantaire.

―¿Cómo de grande?

―Así por lo menos.

―Mola. Oye, mira esto.

El niño mostró una moneda de dos euros en su mano sana. La hizo pasar girando entre sus dedos, realizó un par de pases “mágicos” y la moneda desapareció, aunque reapareció acto seguido tintineando en el suelo. Los dos se quedaron mirando cómo giraba hasta detenerse.

―Suspenso ―sentenció Grantaire.

―¿Sí? ―dijo el niño mientras se agachaba a recogerla―. Pero ¿a qué no sabes de quién es?

Grantaire se palpó los bolsillos.

―¡Serás cab… ezón! Dámela, vamos.

―¿Te enseño cómo se hace? ―ofreció el niño orgullosamente.

Courfeyrac los observaba desde la zona de ascensores, donde esperaba levantar menos sospechas aunque a aquellas horas no hubiera casi nadie. Cogió su móvil y escribió rápidamente:

 _«Esto no lleva a ningún sitio. Me voy a acercar_ _»._

 _«Ten cuidado_ _»,_ respondió Combeferre.

Courfeyrac se metió el móvil en el bolsillo. Grantaire y el niño venían en su dirección pero no lo habían visto, así que salió por otro pasillo, se detuvo frente a un plano de distribución y recorrió rápidamente la planta hasta dar toda la vuelta y aparecer por el otro extremo del corredor en el que estaban. Eso le permitiría abordarlo por la espalda como había hecho con Enjolras y estar en primera fila para ver su primera reacción.

_Allá vamos._

―Perdona, ¿trabajas aquí?

Grantaire se giró.

Su primera reacción fue un amago de ponerse delante del niño. Loable, pero señal inequívoca de que lo consideraba una amenaza. Por lo demás no pareció alterarse, así que quizá fuera una falsa alarma. Al fin y al cabo era tarde, y los críos solos por ahí…

Courfeyrac decidió ir a por todas.

―Estoy buscando a un amigo ―dijo.

―La lista de pacientes está en el mostrador ―lo informó Grantaire.

―Sí, pero verás… Es un chico rubio, como yo de alto, muy guapo. Seguro que te has fijado. ―Hizo una pausa y añadió―. Se llama Enjolras.

Grantaire se quedó mirándolo. No hubo ningún cambio en su rostro, pero Courfeyrac lo vio con toda claridad. Había tensado los hombros y sus pupilas se dilataron, y miró hacia abajo brevemente cuando Courfeyrac se metió la mano en el bolsillo del móvil.

_Hijo de puta farsante de mierda._

―Gavroche ―dijo Grantaire sin mirar al niño―, conoces el camino, ¿verdad?

Pero el crío era más que espabilado para su edad. Se había olido algo raro y estaba mirando a Courfeyrac con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Quieres que llame a seguridad?

―Vete, no pasa nada ―dijo Grantaire, empujándolo hacia las escaleras―. Y no te entretengas por ahí.

El niño obedeció y se fue, aunque lo hizo sin dejar de lanzar miradas de advertencia en dirección a Courfeyrac. Era más que probable que cumpliera su amenaza, así que más valía darse prisa. Ya había puesto sobre aviso a Combeferre.

―Sabía que estabas en el ajo ―siseó Courfeyrac.

―Esto es un hospital ―dijo Grantaire.

―Pues hablemos en otro sitio.

―No lo entiendes, ¡no pueden verme hablando contigo!

Courfeyrac estalló. Lo agarró bruscamente del uniforme y lo estampó contra la pared.

―¿Quién no puede? ¡¿Quién eres tú, puto cabrón?!

_―¡Suéltame!_

Courfeyrac lo hizo, aunque no supo por qué. Lo recorrió un escalofrío mientras miraba a aquel tío. Parecía tan asustado como él mismo, pero aguantó el tipo y le preguntó a Courfeyrac:

―¿Estás armado? Contesta.

―N… no ―dijo él. Se sentía extraño, como ido…

―Escúchame con atención ―oyó que Grantaire le decía―. Esto es lo que vas a hacer.

 

xxx

 

Courfeyrac le había hecho una llamada perdida. Era una mala señal, supo Combeferre, pero la peor de todas era que habían pasado cinco minutos y no había más noticias. Era mucho tiempo; demasiado.

 _Vamos, Courf_. _Vamos, di algo._

No podía llamarlo sin arriesgarse a descubrirlo. Tendría que esperar a que contactara él y empezar a moverse por su cuenta. Llamó a otro número.

 

xxx

 

Enjolras estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, sentado en el salón desde que Grantaire se había ido. Ni siquiera había fregado los platos de la cena. Pensaba en ello cuando sonó su teléfono.

Era él. Llamándole de madrugada.

Estuvo tentado de no responder, pero se ablandó. Comprendía que la situación era difícil para ambos, no sólo para él.

 _―Enjolras, soy yo_ ―dijo Combeferre.

 

xxx

 

Grantaire corrió hacia la calle cruzando las puertas del hospital y el aparcamiento, esquivando de milagro a una ambulancia que salía. Llamó a Enjolras sin dejar de correr. Comunicaba.

_¡Joder!_

xxx

 

 _―Escucha, siento lo de esta tarde_ ―se disculpó Combeferre―. _Te lo explicaré todo, lo prometo. ¿Podemos vernos?_

―Está bien ―cedió Enjolras―. Mañana por la…

_―¿Podemos vernos ahora?_

Enjolras frunció el ceño. Estaba dispuesto a quedar pero así no. No hasta que hablara con Grantaire, y no de madrugada ni en un arrebato repentino.

―Será mejor que no ―dijo.

_―Enjolras, escucha. Sé cómo suena esto pero es urgente que nos veamos ahora. Es muy importante..._

―También es importante para mí, Combeferre, pero es la una de la madrugada. Por favor, no insistas. Ayer me pareciste una persona sensata. Te llamaré mañana ―dijo Enjolras con voz firme.

Y colgó.

 

xxx

 

_Mierda. ¡Joder!_

Enjolras habría perdido la memoria pero seguía siendo tan insufriblemente terco como siempre. Combeferre sabía que sería inútil tratar de razonar con él. No quería hacer aquello por las malas, pero era eso o esperar a Courfeyrac, y él seguía sin dar señales de vida.

 

xxx

 

Su móvil volvió a sonar. Enjolras lo había dejado sobre la mesa y no contestó. Entendía que Combeferre se sintiera mal, pero aquello no le parecía maduro ni razonable.

Dejó que sonara y se fue a recoger la cocina.

Si hubiera mirado el teléfono, habría visto que era Grantaire quien llamaba.

 

xxx

 

Combeferre miró la pantalla de su móvil. El hilo de mensajes seguía congelado.

 _00:48 «Esto no lleva a ningún sitio. Me voy a acercar_ _»._

 _00:49 «Ten cuidado_ _»._

Courfeyrac no había vuelto a conectarse.

_¿Dónde estás, Courf? ¿En qué te has metido?_

 No debió dejar que fuera solo, pero no era momento de lamentarse sino de actuar. Estaba a punto de cruzar en dirección al edificio donde vivía Enjolras cuando un fuerte rugido de motor llenó la calle. Una moto deportiva dobló la esquina a toda velocidad, frenó bruscamente y estacionó en la acera. Era el tipo de la fotografía que había sacado Courfeyrac, ese Montparnasse, y con él venía la chica que también aparecía en la foto. Ella se bajó casi en marcha y se dirigió al portal, castigando el pavimento con sus tacones. Él la siguió y la sujetó del codo, y se pusieron a discutir en tono contenido hasta que, en un momento dado, ella se soltó de un tirón y desapareció en el interior del edificio. Él volvió sobre sus pasos para recoger el casco que no llevaba puesto sino colgado del manillar. Encendió un pitillo nerviosamente, le dio dos caladas y lo tiró con rabia antes de entrar.

Combeferre dejó que pasaran dos minutos y después lo siguió.

El edificio era un inmueble antiguo de cinco plantas. Habían restaurado la fachada pero no el interior, que presentaba un aspecto algo lúgubre y una iluminación escasa, y el ascensor no funcionaba. Ya no se oía discutir a la pareja, que había entrado en su casa. Combeferre consultó los buzones y vio que Enjolras vivía en la última planta. “Eric y R”, decía el odioso cartelito.

Subió por las escaleras, pero entonces oyó que se abría una puerta y el eco de unos tacones resonó en el edificio. Combeferre se detuvo un momento pero después siguió avanzando; no le quedaba otra. La chica se cruzó con él mientras bajaba y pasó de largo sin mirarlo porque estaba llorando y le daba vergüenza.

―¡Joder, Éponine, estamos hablando! ―vociferó Montparnasse desde arriba.

―¡No tengo nada que decirte!

―¡Siempre haces lo mismo! ¡Siempre igual, joder! ¡No me hagas ir detrás de ti, coño!

Montparnasse apareció corriendo escaleras abajo. Miró a Combeferre un momento (porque aquel era _su_ edificio, y probablemente _su_ calle y _su_ barrio) y siguió bajando.

Se detuvo en seco dos escalones más abajo.

Lo había reconocido, supo Combeferre. Así que ni Courfeyrac ni él recordaban haberlo visto… pero Montparnasse sabía quién era él. ¿Por qué?

Se quitó las gafas, aunque no se giró. Esperó hasta que Montparnasse lo agarró del brazo. Entonces se dio la vuelta con el codo por delante y lo golpeó en la cara, y en el mismo movimiento cerró el puño y le encajó un segundo golpe que lo mandó trastabillando escaleras abajo. Echó a correr antes de que se recuperara, subió hasta el último piso y golpeó la puerta de Enjolras.

 

xxx

 

Estaban llamando a la puerta. Y el teléfono seguía sonando. Aquello empezaba a crisparle los nervios, por mucho que intentara ponerse en el lugar de Combeferre. Los golpes en la puerta se repitieron, insistentes y rápidos. Había oído a Montparnasse discutiendo con Éponine en la escalera. Enjolras abrió suponiendo que sería ella…

Alguien embistió la puerta y la abrió de par en par, empujándolo a él hacia adentro antes de cerrar. Enjolras se quedó sin habla.

―¿Tú? ―logró decir, viendo con inquietud creciente cómo Combeferre cerraba con llave y ponía la cadena―. Oye, oye, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Retrocedió de forma involuntaria cuando Combeferre fue directamente hacia él.

―¿Cómo has sabido dónde vivo? ¿Me has estado siguiendo?

―Enjolras, tienes que escucharme…

―No, escucha tú: esto _no_ va a pasar, ¿queda claro? Entiendo cómo te sientes pero no me acuerdo de ti, _no sé quién eres._ No puedes irrumpir en mi casa como si…

―Calla y escucha. ¡Escucha por una vez! ―exclamó Combeferre.

Enjolras sintió físicamente la descarga de adrenalina. ¿Era peligroso aquel tío? ¿Qué sabía de él en realidad? Tropezó con el sofá en su precipitación por alejarse y rodeó la mesa para poner distancia. Su teléfono seguía allí. Lo aferró como si fuera un salvavidas.

―Vete o llamo a la policía ―le advirtió tratando de no perder la calma.

―Estás en peligro, Enjolras ―dijo él.

En ese momento alguien más golpeó la puerta.

―¡Abre, Eric!

Era Montparnasse.

 

xxx

 

Grantaire corría sin aliento y desesperado, maldiciendo a todos los dioses en los que no creía y a la vez rezando.

_Por dios, coge el teléfono. Coge el puto teléfono. ¡Por favor, contesta!_

Lo intentó una vez más mientras cruzaba un semáforo en rojo sin prestar atención al tráfico, pero antes de que pudiera hacer la llamada apareció otra entrante. Era Éponine.

―¡R, están en tu casa! ―lo avisó la chica en tono urgente pero bajo, como si le estuviera llamando a escondidas.

_¡No, joder, no!_

Grantaire se lo temía, pero esperaba equivocarse y estar a tiempo de evitarlo.

―Lo sé, me han seguido al hospital ―jadeó mientras corría―. Por favor, Ép… Por favor, haz algo. Entretén a Montparnasse, no dejes se entere.

―Ya lo sabe, y ha llamado a su gente.

Grantaire apretó los dientes para contener las lágrimas de frustración y terror. Aquello no estaba pasando.

―Ha subido a tu piso ―oyó que Éponine le decía―. ¡R, está armado!

 

xxx

 

―¡Abre, Eric!

Enjolras miró hacia la puerta. La estaban aporreando como si quisieran echarla abajo.

―No abras ―le advirtió Combeferre. No levantó la voz, y por alguna razón aquello lo inquietó más todavía. Acababa de decirle que estaba en peligro. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

―¡¡¡Eric!!!

La puerta se sacudió salvajemente cuando Montparnasse intentó abrir a patadas. Enjolras lo había visto fuera de sí, pero nunca en ese estado. El móvil que tenía en la mano empezó a vibrar. Éponine le estaba enviando mensajes que aparecieron en la pantalla en rápida sucesión:

 _«No abras_ _»_

 _«Eric no abras_ _»_

_«Vete»_

_«Sal de ahí!!!_ _»_

Enjolras palideció. Su pulso era cada vez más rápido.

―¿Qué pasa aquí? ―exigió mirando a Combeferre.

―¡¡Abre o te mato!! ―aulló Montparnasse―. ¡¡¡Abre, Enjolras!!!

_¿¿¿Qué???_

Hubo un fuerte estallido y de pronto Combeferre lo rodeó con los brazos. La puerta estaba astillada. Eso… ¡había sido un disparo!

―Tenemos que irnos ―dijo Combeferre.

Enjolras no sabía qué hacer, no entendía nada. Pero comprendió que él lo había protegido instintivamente y que decía la verdad: estaban en peligro.

―¿Hay otra salida? ―preguntó Combeferre. Fue hasta la cristalera del salón y la abrió para mirar abajo.

―Por ahí no ―dijo Enjolras, y corrió escaleras arriba mientras otro disparo volaba la cerradura.

Combeferre lo siguió hasta el piso superior. Enjolras estaba subiendo por la escalera de mano hacia el tragaluz del techo, y lo empujó para abrirlo y salir a la azotea. Le dio la mano a Combeferre para ayudarlo a subir, y juntos izaron la escalera mientras Montparnasse irrumpía en el piso. Lo oyeron proferir amenazas, pero ya no podía seguirlos. Para subir tendría que dar la vuelta y usar las escaleras del edificio.

―¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? ―exclamó Enjolras.

―Te lo explicaré todo ―le prometió Combeferre―. Pero ahora corre.

Las azoteas de los edificios colindantes estaban a un tiro de piedra. No era un salto largo, apenas peligroso, pero estaba huyendo de su propia casa en plena noche con un desconocido. ¿Podía confiar en él?

¿Qué otra opción tenía?

Saltaron a la azotea del otro edificio y corrieron entre las nubes de vapor de los conductos de ventilación y el aleteo furioso de las palomas. La puerta que accedía al interior estaba cerrada, y tuvieron que saltar hasta la siguiente azotea para probar suerte de nuevo. Los tejados estaban mojados a causa de la lluvia reciente, y Enjolras resbaló y perdió pie en aquel segundo salto. Combeferre volvió atrás y lo ayudó a levantarse, y no le soltó la mano hasta llegar a la puerta. Estaba cerraba también, y ya no podían seguir avanzando. La siguiente azotea estaba a mayor altura que aquella en la que se encontraban, y con Montparnasse persiguiéndolos retroceder no era una opción.

Combeferre embistió la puerta con el hombro y la pateó con fuerza, pero no cedió. Enjolras se puso a su lado.

―A la de tres ―dijo―. Un, dos…

La puerta se abrió con un fuerte crujido cuando la golpearon a la vez, y los dos se lanzaron escaleras abajo en la oscuridad casi completa. Bajaron los cinco pisos y salieron a la calle sin detenerse. Ya no oían a Montparnasse, pero sin duda los seguía de cerca.

Era de madrugada y las calles estaban desiertas. Apenas circulaban coches, y sólo se oía el murmullo lejano del tráfico y los ladridos de los perros. A lo lejos aulló una sirena. Alguien tenía que haber oído los disparos.

Se desviaron hacia un estrecho callejón y allí se detuvieron jadeando.

―¿Estás bien? ―dijo Combeferre.

Enjolras se apoyó en la húmeda pared de ladrillo y negó furiosamente con la cabeza.

―No, joder ―dijo. Su aliento formaba nubes de vaho en el aire helado. Apenas se habían detenido y ya estaba tiritando.

Combeferre se quitó el abrigo que llevaba. Enjolras intentó rechazarlo pero Combeferre insistió. Iba bien abrigado pero Enjolras solo llevaba una camiseta de manga corta y se estaba helando literalmente. Se sintió mejor con el abrigo; era cálido y cómodo y... ¿seguro? Eso era ridículo. Pero aún conservaba el calor corporal de Combeferre, y Enjolras pasó los brazos por las mangas con tanta naturalidad como si fuera suyo. Olía… como él.

Se quedaron mirándose en la helada oscuridad, demasiado cerca y demasiado tiempo. Había algo en los ojos de Combeferre que lo desordenaba todo, aunque quizá fuera más acertado pensar que ponía las cosas en su sitio. Enjolras no se acordaba de él; por más que se esforzara no podía, pero había algo en su mirada y en su silencio, en su forma de inclinar la cabeza y de fruncir el ceño, que le decía que era posible, que era muy probable, que era casi inevitable que… en otra vida…

Apartó la mirada y cogió su teléfono.

―Sigamos –oyó que Combeferre le decía.

―Voy a llamar a la policía –dijo Enjolras.

―No lo hagas…

―¿Qué?

―Vámonos. Aun podría estar cerca.

Pero Enjolras había oído lo que había oído y no podía dejarlo correr como si nada.

―¿Por qué… no quieres que llame a la policía? –preguntó, temeroso de la respuesta.

―Es complicado… ―trató de aplacarlo Combeferre.

―¿Lo es? No me digas –dijo Enjolras, más enfadado consigo mismo que con él, porque aquello no tenía ninguna lógica y se estaba dejando llevar por sensaciones y espejismos―. Apareces en mi casa…, no ―se corrigió―, en mi vida, y de repente alguien me persigue con un arma. Hace más de dos años que conozco a Montparnasse y sé que es un cabrón, pero esto… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién eres tú y qué tienes que ver con él? ¿En qué me estás metiendo?

 _¿En qué estoy metido?,_ era lo que realmente se estaba preguntando.

―Enjolras, por favor…

―No sé nada de ti ― _No sé nada de mí mismo_ , estaba pensando―. Hasta donde yo sé… hasta donde sé… podrías estar mintiendo.

―¡Por el amor de dios, Enjolras! ―exclamó Combeferre sujetándolo repentinamente por los brazos. La templanza que había en su mirada, la grave serenidad de su voz, se habían borrado de un plumazo―. ¡Soy yo, mírame! ¿Cómo puedes no saber quién soy? ¿Cómo no vas a acordarte de mí? ¡Tienes que acordarte de mí!

Pero aquello no solo no lo hizo reaccionar, sino que lo asustó más todavía. El desconcierto de Combeferre, su dolor, parecían muy reales, pero todo lo demás era una pesadilla. Enjolras se soltó de un tirón y retrocedió hasta la pared. Su móvil había empezado a sonar.

_¡R! Gracias a dios…_

Tenía que hablar con él; tenía que decirle lo que estaba pasando.

Descolgó, pero entonces Combeferre le arrebató el teléfono y cortó la llamada.

―¿Qué haces? ―jadeó Enjolras―. ¡Devuélvemelo!

Luchó para recuperarlo pero Combeferre no lo dejó.

―Lo siento, no ―dijo, y parecía sentirlo realmente―. Lo siento, Enjolras… Creo que está implicado.

―¿Quién? ¿De qué estás hablando?

―De tu n… tu… del tipo ese con el que sales ―dijo Combeferre entre los dientes apretados.

Enjolras se heló al oír aquello.

―¿Qué sabes tú de él? ―musitó. No le había hablado de Grantaire. ¿Cómo podía saber que salía con alguien?

―Por favor, ven conmigo ―le pidió Combeferre. Se lo estaba suplicando―. Sé que es difícil, pero tienes que confiar en mí.

Enjolras negó de forma rígida, tensa, mientras retrocedía paso a paso. Las sirenas de policía se oían ya muy cerca, y en el empedrado mojado llegó a ver el reflejo azul de las luces. Combeferre supo lo que iba a hacer antes que él mismo. Enjolras echó a correr.

 

xxx

 

Combeferre corrió tras él, pero no logró detenerlo. Desde el callejón vio cómo se lanzaba a la carretera y se ponía en la trayectoria del coche patrulla, que tuvo que frenar bruscamente para no atropellarlo. Los dos policías bajaron de inmediato, y Enjolras miró hacia el callejón mientras hablaba con ellos. Combeferre no tuvo más opción que huir y dejarlo.

Maldijo un millón de veces mientras corría. ¿Cómo podía no recordarlo? Estaba en peligro y lo había perdido. Los había perdido a ambos.

_Joder, Courf, ¿dónde estás?_

_Qué esté bien,_ rogó. _Por favor, que esté a salvo._

xxx

 

Había dos coches de policía frente a su edificio cuando Grantaire llegó. El resplandor azul de las luces se reflejaba en el asfalto mojado y bañaba la fachada de forma intermitente. La gente se asomaba a los balcones de los edificios cercanos, y algunos vecinos habían salido a la calle y la policía trataba de mantenerlos alejados.

 _No, no, no_. _Dios, no. ¡Por favor, no!_

Grantaire echó a correr hacia el portal que estaban acordonando, pero un agente se interpuso en su camino.

―Señor, no se puede pasar.

―Vivo aquí –le dijo Grantaire sin mirarlo; estaba ciego, sordo, y era presa del pánico. Sintió que le fallaban las piernas cuando el policía trató de sujetarlo―. Déjeme, _¡¡déjeme!!_

―Estoy bien –dijo Éponine, apareciendo de la nada para interponerse entre Grantaire y el policía que acababa de soltarlo. Sujetó a Grantaire e hizo que la mirara―. _Estoy_ bien, no pasa nada. Vamos, ven conmigo.

―¿Viven aquí? –les preguntó el policía―. ¿En qué piso?

―En el segundo –mintió Éponine de forma automática, cogiendo a Grantaire de la mano y apretando para que no hablara―. ¿Qué ha pasado?

―Lo estamos investigando –dijo el policía―. Pueden subir, pero no salgan.

―Iremos a casa de mi madre –dijo Éponine, tirando de Grantaire. Quería alejarse antes de que algún vecino cotilla arruinara su coartada―. Venga, vamos.

Grantaire se dejó llevar a un par de calles de distancia, pero no fue más lejos. Estaba a punto de desfallecer y de perder los nervios.

―¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está?

―Se ha ido con la policía –le explicó Éponine―. Parnasse lo ha visto subir a un coche a unas calles de aquí.

Grantaire se echó las manos a la cabeza. Dios, dios, ¡dios! Aquello no podía estar pasando.

―Estaba como loco, nunca lo había visto así… ―dijo Éponine en tono desolado. Tenía el rímel corrido y no estaba más calmada que él aunque intentara aparentarlo―. Yo no sabía que tenía un arma.

―Claro que no, tú nunca ves nada que no quieras ver –la acusó Grantaire―. ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que es un psicópata? ¡Abre ya los ojos, Ép!

 _―¿Yo?_ –replicó ella airadamente―. ¿Y tú qué? ¿No la has cagado suficiente? ¿Creíste que ibais a vivir felices para siempre, puto gilipollas? Te dije que pasaría esto. ¡Te lo advertí, joder!

―Eso no me ayuda ahora –dijo Grantaire―. Ni a mí ni a él.

―A él ya lo has ayudado bastante, ¿no crees?

―Vete a la mierda –le dijo Grantaire con toda su alma―. Todo esto es culpa tuya.

―¿¿Mía?? –chilló Éponine.

―Tuya. ¡Tuya! ―repitió Grantaire, sabiendo que aquello no era justo―. Tú metiste a Montparnasse en nuestras vidas. Todo iba bien hasta que pasaste de mí por ese puto cabrón.

Tuvo que morderse el labio para no seguir hablando. Sabes que estás diciendo la verdad cuando las palabras se pronuncian solas y las lágrimas llegan sin avisar. En el fondo de su corazón sabía que nunca la perdonaría, pero ahora entendía que uno no elige de quién se enamora. Se elige, como mucho, la forma de hacer las cosas, pero ella escogió mal y él peor todavía.

Todo había pasado tan deprisa. Aquellos dos años… Toda la vida…

Se sentó en un escalón sin saber qué más hacer. Las piernas casi no lo sostenían. Éponine se había cruzado de brazos y le daba la espalda para que no la viera llorar. A Grantaire ya le daba lo mismo. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y trató de recobrar la calma, porque estaba gritando por dentro y no podía recordar si aquella noche lo había besado antes de irse a trabajar. ¿Qué importaba eso?

Su teléfono empezó a sonar. Se lo sacó del bolsillo y se puso en pie de golpe.

―¡Eric! –exclamó sobresaltando a Éponine, que se giró para mirarlo.

 _―No se llama así, hijo de puta_ –respondió una voz que no conocía―. _¿Quién eres?_

―¿Quién eres tú? –dijo Grantaire, aunque lo apostaría todo a una carta. Había visto fotos de unas cuantas personas; se las habían enseñado para que estuviera alerta, pero solo recordaba el nombre de una: el de aquel cabrón afortunado―. ¿Eres Combeferre?

Al otro lado de la línea se hizo un silencio ominoso; la clase de silencio que suena como una amenaza de muerte. Después:

_―¿Dónde está Courfeyrac?_

―¿Uno con hoyuelos y pinta de creído? –dijo Grantaire endureciendo el tono. Por lo visto dio el pego, porque el señor flemático hizo _crac:_

_―¡Si le has hecho algún daño te juro que…!_

―Sí, ya –lo cortó Grantaire―. No sé por quién me tomas; tu amigo está bien. Ahora déjame hablar con Eric.

_―¡Ese no es su nombre!_

―¡Es importante, joder!

 _―No está conmigo_ –dijo Combeferre.

―¿Ah, no?

¿Entonces por qué tenía su teléfono?

A menos que…

―No te ha creído –comprendió Grantaire―. No se fía de ti.

 _―Eso no importa_ –respondió él―. _Es cuestión de tiempo que sepa la verdad._

―¿La verdad? –dijo Grantaire con una sonrisa medio desquiciada―. ¿Qué verdad? Tú no sabes nada. Sé inteligente y mantente al margen, ¿me oyes? No queremos que salgas herido.

Colgó el teléfono y tuvo que contenerse para no estrellarlo contra la pared. No podía permitirse perder la cabeza. Eso ya lo haría después.

―¿Estaba solo cuando se fue con la policía? –preguntó a Éponine―. ¿Y no se te ocurrió decírmelo?

―¿Y eso qué coño importa? –dijo ella.

Pero importaba. Importaba mucho, porque si Enjolras no confiaba en Combeferre quizá confiara en él todavía. Era una posibilidad remota pero…

Echó a correr sin pensarlo.

―¡R, espera! –gritó Éponine―. ¿A dónde vas?

―¡A la comisaría del distrito!

A que lo detuvieran o lo mataran a mitad de camino. Pero si lograba llegar hasta Enjolras antes que ellos y lo sacaba de allí de una forma u otra… Era una apuesta arriesgada pero tenía que intentarlo.

No pensó en lo que le diría después; había tenido más de dos años para eso. Lo único en lo que pensaba ahora era en salvarle la vida, y quizá entonces pudiera explicárselo. Si tenía que saber la verdad, Grantaire quería que la oyera de sus labios.

Ignoraba que justo así iba a suceder. Cuidado con lo que deseas, dicen. Cuidado con lo que dices, también.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Combeferre estaba fichado.

Tenía antecedentes y una orden de búsqueda. No cabía duda de que era él, porque aquel era su nombre y aquella su foto. Estaba todo en el expediente que Enjolras tenía frente a él, abierto sobre el abarrotado escritorio del inspector Javert, el policía que había llevado su caso.

―Estos son algunos de sus cómplices –le dijo el inspector, dejando más expedientes junto al primero―. Échales un vistazo.

Enjolras los miró por encima. Se detuvo en la cuarta o quinta ficha y maldijo entre dientes.

―Este chico –dijo mirando la fotografía― se me ha acercado en la calle esta tarde. Quería usar mi teléfono.

Javert asintió y le pidió que siguiera mirando. Enjolras estudió las fotos, pero la suya no estaba allí y la de Montparnasse tampoco. Lo primero alivió su inquietud en parte, pero lo segundo lo frustraba. Sabía que Montparnasse estaba implicado, pero ¿cómo? Aquel no era su verdadero nombre, y si no estaba fichado no podrían identificarlo ni siquiera por las huellas que la policía científica estaba buscando.

Cerró los expedientes con rabia y se quedó mirando el de Combeferre. Por eso no quería llamar a la policía. Porque era “complicado”. Pero el perro desde luego no mentía, y contra todas las evidencias posibles, algo le decía que él tampoco. Algunas cosas no se pueden fingir. Alguien que fingiera habría intentado besarlo, pero a Combeferre le dolía hasta mirarlo a la cara.

Lo quería, de acuerdo, pero ¿significaba eso que no era peligroso? No, en absoluto, y lo peor de todo era lo que eso decía sobre _Enjolras._

―¿Qué ha hecho? –se atrevió a preguntar.

―Es un criminal político –le respondió Javert―. Él y todos esos.

―¿Es un _terrorista_? –dijo Enjolras, alarmado.

Javert negó con la cabeza, aunque no muy convencido.

―No han cometido actos violentos hasta ahora.

―¿Pues _qué es_ un criminal político? –exigió saber Enjolras.

Los delitos políticos no existían en el país hasta hacía pocos meses, y nada de lo que veía en la lista de antecedentes parecía un crimen de verdad. ¿Asociación ilegal? ¿Alteración del orden público? ¿Resistencia a la autoridad? Medio país había participado en aquellas protestas, por muy ilegal que fuera manifestarse ahora. ¿Eran todos criminales políticos? ¡Venga ya! Tenía que haber algo más; algo turbio si estaba relacionado con Montparnasse.

Además lo habían estado siguiendo; habían estado en su casa y hasta sabían lo de Grantaire. Puede que estuviera en peligro, y si lo estaba el único responsable era él.

―¿Puedo usar su teléfono? –le pidió al policía. Su móvil lo tenía Combeferre; otra cagada monumental que le daba acceso a toda su vida.

―Por supuesto ―asintió Javert―. Pero hablemos de ti primero.

―¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle…?

―Dímelo una más. A ver si esta vez consigues que me crea que la primera persona que te reconoce no te ha dicho tu nombre y que tú no se lo has preguntado.

Enjolras le sostuvo la mirada. No despegó los labios.

―Lo entiendo –dijo Javert en tono grave―. Temes haber tenido problemas con la policía en el pasado.

―No, señor. Lo que temo es tenerlos ahora.

―Estoy aquí para ayudarte –le aseguró el inspector.

―¿A qué? –replicó Enjolras de forma arisca―. ¿A resolver su caso y ponerse otra medalla? Usted me acusó de estar fingiendo.

―Lo recuerdo –asintió Javert con aquella actitud impasible que iba a juego con la placa―. Un caso como el tuyo no se olvida. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque es el primero _real_ que he visto en treinta años. ¿Sabes cuántas veces he tenido que oír lo de “tengo la mente en blanco”?

―¿Y qué? ¿Eso le da derecho a prejuzgarme? –se indignó Enjolras―. ¿Qué ha sido de la presunción de inocencia, Javert? ¿Y cuántas de esas personas acabaron en coma?

―Algunas acabaron peor, y te aseguro que llevo la cuenta. Dame un nombre, Eric.

Pero Enjolras había tomado una decisión, y cuando se plantaba no había argumento o amenaza capaz de hacerle cambiar de parecer.

―Puedo acusarte de obstrucción a la justicia –le advirtió Javert.

―¿Así es como piensa ayudarme? ¿Por qué no me acusa de ser un _criminal político no violento_?

―Esas personas han infringido la ley ―le recordó Javert.

―¿Qué ley? ¿La que impide que la gente diga lo que piensa? La verdad es que su gobierno no me gusta. ¿Todavía se puede decir eso?

Pero el policía no se dejó provocar. Entendía que Enjolras estuviera asustado y furioso con el mundo, pero alguien como Javert siempre tenía claras sus prioridades. Intentó aclarárselas a él:

―¿Te das cuenta –le dijo― de que estas podrían ser las personas que te agredieron?

Enjolras clavó la vista en la mesa y no le respondió.

―Pues claro que te das cuenta –siguió diciendo el policía―. Por eso estás aquí y no con ellos. Nos has pedido ayuda. Deja que te ayudemos.

Enjolras estaba mirando la fotografía de Combeferre. Se estaba preguntando qué pasaría si fuera cierto. Eso simplificaría las cosas, quizá las resolviera de una vez…

Pero no quería que fuera cierto.

―Quiero llamar por teléfono –volvió a decir.

Javert respiró hondo. Después cogió el teléfono de su mesa y lo plantó delante de él.

―Sé breve.

Enjolras marcó el número de Grantaire de memoria. Él contestó al primer tono.

―R…

_―¡Eric! ¿Eres tú?_

Enjolras cerró los ojos. La voz de Grantaire sonaba ansiosa y preocupada, pero se sintió tan aliviado de escucharla que fue como volver a respirar. Su voz siempre lo calmaba.

― _¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?_

―En la comisaría de Saint Honoré ―dijo Enjolras, girándose cuando alguien llamó a la mampara de cristal del despacho. Era un agente joven que pedía permiso para entrar

―¿Inspector Javert? Le traigo el archivo que ha pedido.

―Estoy bien, R ―dijo Enjolras―. Pero… ha pasado algo…

 _―Lo sé, tranquilo_ ―respondió Grantaire―. _Estoy llegando._

―¿Aquí? ―se sorprendió Enjolras―. ¿Cómo te has enterado tan rápido?

¿Había sido Éponine? ¿Lo había llamado al trabajo?

 _―Te lo explicaré luego_ ―dijo Grantaire. Después su tono se volvió más urgente y autoritario―. _Eric, escúchame: no te muevas de ahí pase lo que pase. Es muy importante, ¿de acuerdo? No salgas a la calle ni vayas con nadie a ningún sitio, ni siquiera con la policía._

―¿Qué? ―dijo Enjolras―. ¿Por qué iba a…? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

 _―Tú sólo… hazlo, ¿vale? Quédate ahí y espérame. Llegaré en un minuto._ ―Una pausa y entonces―: _Te quiero._

―Y yo.

 _―Te quiero_.

―Yo… también… ―murmuró Enjolras. Pero Grantaire ya había colgado.

Dejó el teléfono sin saber qué pensar, sintiéndose más confuso que alarmado. Alzó la vista para mirar Javert, que estaba esperando.

―¿Contento? ―dijo―. ¿Podemos continuar?

―¿Qué más quiere que le diga? ―dijo Enjolras con frialdad.

―Ya sabes lo que quiero, pero como te niegas a cooperar por lo menos escucha esto.

Giró la pantalla de su ordenador para que Enjolras la viera. Había puesto un archivo de audio.

―¿Qué es eso? ―quiso saber Enjolras.

―La grabación de una llamada a emergencias ―le aclaró Javert―. Es de la noche que te encontraron.

―Dijeron que fue una llamada anónima ―recordó Enjolras.

―Es cierto, pero sabemos que en muchos casos es el propio agresor quien llama a emergencias ―le explicó el policía―. La gente bebe demasiado o se pasa con las drogas, pierde el control, se le va la mano… Después se siente culpable y tiene la mente en blanco ―añadió con cierta intención―. Puesto que no recordabas nada descartamos investigar esta línea en su momento. Vamos a intentarlo ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero que escuches con atención y que me digas ―señaló el expediente de Combeferre― si se trata de esta persona.

Enjolras asintió, aunque con recelo. El policía pareció notar su inquietud y le dio unos segundos para prepararse. Después reprodujo el archivo:

_«―112. ¿Cuál es la emergencia?_

_―Hay una persona inconsciente en el muelle de las Tullerías. Está sangrando y parece malherida. ¿Pueden enviar una ambulancia?_

_―Hemos dado el aviso. ¿Me dice su nombre?_

_―No lo sé, ya le he dicho que está inconsciente._

_―El suyo, señor. ¿Puede identificarse?_

_―Está frente a la estación de Orsay. Por favor, dense prisa._

_Se oyó el golpe del auricular al colgar. La llamada procedía de una cabina._

_―¿Señor, sigue ahí? ―llamó la operadora―. ¿Puede oírme? ¿Señor?_ _»._

El reproductor se detuvo. Era el final de la grabación.

―¿Y bien? ―dijo el inspector Javert.

Enjolras seguía mirando la pantalla fijamente. No le respondió.

―¿Es él? ―insistió Javert.

―No. ―La respuesta fue apenas un susurro.

―¿Estás seguro?

Enjolras asintió.

―¿Quieres oírlo de nuevo?

_No._

_No quería, no._

_Por favor, no._

―Eric ―llamó el policía―. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Enjolras quería decirle que aquel no era su nombre, pero no pudo. Se le había ahogado la voz y tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero lo peor era el zumbido. Le llenaba los oídos, la cabeza, todo aquel despacho estaba dando vueltas. No podía respirar.

―¿Sabes quién es? ―comprendió Javert―. Eric, ¿quién es?

Enjolras se sobresaltó cuando el policía lo sujetó por los hombros. Lo apartó y se puso de pie temblando. Se sentía completamente desorientado, ajeno a sí mismo, y se le había nublado la vista.

Fue así, a través del velo de las lágrimas, como vio a Grantaire al otro lado de la cristalera del despacho. Estaba hablando con un agente de policía y parecía tan agitado como cuando habían hablado por teléfono. El agente señaló en dirección al despacho y Grantaire se giró.

Y lo vio.

Vio las lágrimas corriendo por el rostro de Enjolras y la mirada devastada de sus ojos, pidiéndole a gritos que no fuera cierto, rezando por no verlo apartar la mirada.

Pero Grantaire bajó los ojos, aquellos grandes ojos verdes que solían mirarlo con adoración, y Enjolras sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se contraía, hasta la última fibra de su ser gritando de dolor y rabia.

Javert se equivocaba: no todos los que decían tener la mente en blanco mentían, porque Enjolras no supo cómo salió de allí, ni si alguien trató de detenerlo, ni nada de lo que pasó entre ese momento y el momento en el que estrelló el puño contra su cara.

Grantaire no trató de defenderse, ni siquiera le devolvió la mirada. Hicieron falta tres policías para quitarle de encima a Enjolras.

―¡Serás hijo de puta! ―le gritó con la voz desgarrada―. Cabrón mentiroso y falso. Fuiste tú, ¡tú me hiciste esto!

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¡Por qué!!_

―Eric, escúchame… ―le pidió Grantaire. Estaba sangrando pero no le importaba. Enjolras intentó liberarse para hacerlo callar a golpes, pero no lo dejaron.

―No me llamo así. ¡No me llames así! ¡Tú sabes cómo me llamo!

―Por favor, tienes que escucharme. Por favor, _¡escúchame!_

Y así, de golpe, Enjolras dejó de luchar. Estaba escuchando pero no quería, ¡no quería!, no soportaba oír su voz. Detestaba aquella voz, adoraba aquella voz, la reconocería en cualquier parte… Era la primera que oía al despertar cada mañana y la última que escuchaba al cerrar los ojos. “Buenas noches”, le susurraba tiernamente. “Duerme bien”. Enjolras sentía un hormigueo en la piel cuando le hablaba al oído. Su voz era ronca, suave, vibrante, como una caricia a contrapelo. Lo derretía cuando le susurraba palabras dulces mientras hacían el amor, y lo volvía loco cuando le decía cosas sucias… Acababa de decirle que le quería… ¡que le quería! Y fue…

Fue la primera voz que oyó al despertar. Había estado allí… siempre…

Gritó. No era capaz de articular palabras. Luchó y se liberó de aquella parálisis y de las manos que lo sujetaban y volvió a abalanzarse sobre él, pero Javert se interpuso en su camino.

―Te lo explicaré todo, lo prometo, pero tenemos que irnos ahora mismo ―lo urgió Grantaire―. Por favor…

―Cabrón… ―sollozó Enjolras. Javert ya no lo estaba reteniendo; tenía que sujetarlo para que no se cayera.

―Teniente, detenga a ese hombre ―ordenó el inspector señalando a Grantaire―. Y a él llévenselo hasta que se calme.

―No. ¡No, Eric, no vayas con ellos! ―exclamó Grantaire mientas dos agentes intentaban esposarlo―. _Soltadme. ¡Soltadlo!_

El agente que estaba escoltando a Enjolras lo soltó, pero otros dos se hicieron cargo. Enjolras notó que tiraban de él y se dejó llevar, ya sin fuerzas, incapaz de mirarlo a la cara.

―¡Teniente, muévase! ¿Se puede saber qué le pasa? ―estaba diciendo Javert―. He dicho que lo detenga. Y los demás vuelvan al trabajo.

―¡Eric, no vayas! ¡ _Sal de aquí_ , estás en peligro! ¡¡Eric!!

Pero Enjolras ya no oía nada, y la voz de Grantaire se apagó conforme se alejaban.

Se sintió vacío, exhausto, roto. La ira era cien veces mejor que aquella sensación de pérdida, y trató de aferrarse a ella con uñas y dientes como un náufrago a una balsa. Quería encogerse y echarse a llorar. Quería irse a casa, pero eso ya no existía. No tenía a donde ir ni nadie a quien pedir ayuda. Estaba completamente solo, y al comprenderlo sintió verdadero terror; sintió vértigo.

 _Ya basta,_ se dijo, avergonzado y furioso consigo mismo. Aquello no conducía a nada, así que respiró hondo y se obligó a recobrar la compostura y la calma.

Recordó que Combeferre había intentado advertirle. “Está implicado”, había dicho. Decía la verdad pero Enjolras no se atrevía a confiar en él, y de todas formas no sabía cómo encontrarlo. Y tampoco quería. Joder, se estaba aferrando a un clavo ardiendo. No, ya estaba bien de mentiras y de secretos. Resolvería aquello sin ayuda de nadie y sin que nadie más le engañara. Pero aun llevaba su abrigo puesto; tenía algunos pelos del perro…

Sacudió los hombros para que los policías lo soltaran. Lo estaban conduciendo por un pasillo al que no recordaba haber llegado y lo sujetaban con excesivo celo, como si fuera a desplomarse o a huir aunque no estaba detenido.

―Puedo solo ―insistió.

Uno se apartó pero el otro lo siguió sujetando, y Enjolras alzó la vista para mirarlo a la cara. Hasta ahora habían sido un par de uniformes como todos los demás, figuras autoritarias y anónimas en las que apenas se fijaba. Pero se fijó en el rostro de aquel hombre, y aunque no lo reconociera lo invadió una repentina sensación de peligro.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que el segundo, que había salido de su campo de visión, lo apresara por la espalda y le tapara la boca. Tenía algo en la mano: un trapo húmedo que presionó contra su cara, impidiéndole gritar. Lo último que Enjolras percibió, antes de que todo se oscureciera, fue el fuerte olor químico.

 

xxx

 

―Courf.

―¡Courf!

―¡Courfeyrac!

Courfeyrac volvió en si con un sobresalto. El rostro de Combeferre fue lo primero que vio. Parecía muy alterado y lo estaba sacudiendo por los hombros.

―Courf, ¿me oyes? ¿Estás conmigo? ¡Mírame!

Courfeyrac se llevó una mano a la cara. Le escocía.

―Me has… ¿Me has dado una bofetada?

―¡Dios! ―Combeferre lo abrazó sin previo aviso, arrancándole un jadeo ahogado―. ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no contestas al teléfono?

Courfeyrac miró a su alrededor sobre el hombro de Combeferre, que seguía abrazándolo con fuerza, y no reconoció el lugar donde estaba.

Era una habitación fría y desangelada, iluminada con luz fluorescente y de paredes blancas. Había varias hileras de sillas, casi todas vacías, y algunas personas sentadas en distintos estados de preocupación y agotamiento. Parecía la sala de espera de un hospital…

¡Lo era!

―Enjolras ―jadeó, volviendo a la vida―. ¡Enjolras! Ferre, Ferre, hay que avisarlo…

―Courf.

―Lo sabía, te lo dije, ese tío está implicado. Tenemos que decírselo…

―¡Courf, para!

Courfeyrac se quedó mirándolo. Combeferre parecía exhausto y completamente desesperado, y tenía los ojos vidriosos. Courfeyrac posó una mano en su acalorada mejilla. Siempre se ponía rojo cuando corría.

―Llevo _horas_ llamándote ―le dijo Combeferre.

Courfeyrac parpadeó. _¿Horas?_ Se fijó en el reloj de la pared. Eran las tres de la madrugada.

―¿Qué…?

―¿Por qué estás aquí? ―volvió a preguntarle Combeferre―. ¿Por qué no me has llamado?

―No… no lo sé ―murmuró Courfeyrac. Y no mentía. ¡Llevaba dos horas allí sentado y no sabía por qué!―. Ese tío… Grantaire…

Se interrumpió cuando Combeferre se puso a examinarlo ansiosamente por si estaba herido, pero no lo estaba. Se encontraba perfectamente y aun así…

―¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te ha hecho algo?

―No ―dijo Courfeyrac de forma inaudible. Los recuerdos estaban allí pero eran difusos, huidizos como un sueño reciente―. Él sólo… ―musitó― sólo me… habló.

 

xxx

 

Grantaire aporreó la puerta hasta que le abrieron.

Lo recibió el cañón de una pistola apuntándole a la cara. El resto de su campo de visión lo ocupaba la masa de músculo que era Gueulemer, que le sonrió mientras mascaba chicle y quitó el seguro del arma para reforzar su mensaje. Llevaba unos auriculares puestos, y la música a todo volumen llegaba al exterior como un agudo chirrido.

―¿En serio? ―dijo Grantaire torciendo el gesto―. ¿Esto es lo mejor que se os ocurre?

Le arrancó los auriculares de un tirón y se abrió paso mientras el hombre dejaba escapar un grito de pánico.

―¿De dónde sacas a esta gente? ―dijo con desprecio mientras se acercaba a Montparnasse, que estaba sentado con otros dos de sus matones en lo que él solía llamar su “oficina”, y que era en realidad un almacén abandonado.

―De la vieja escuela ―respondió el joven desde el sillón donde estaba recostado, con una pierna colgando despreocupadamente sobre uno de los raídos reposabrazos. La pequeña sala de estar que habían fabricado a base de muebles de vertedero resultaba minúscula en el enorme espacio vacío del almacén, cuyas paredes desnudas amplificaban sus voces―. En realidad son muy persuasivos. No tanto como tú, claro… ¿No te habían detenido? Hay que ver lo rápido que te han soltado. Anda, Lemer, baja el arma.

―Y una mierda ―gruñó el aludido, que aun apuntaba a Grantaire con las manos medio temblorosas―. A mí este tío me pone los pelos de punta.

―Confía en mí, no puede hacerte nada ―dijo Montparnasse curvando una comisura mientras miraba a Grantaire―. Díselo, R.

―Como diga cualquier cosa lo dejo seco ―amenazó Gueulemer, y estaba hablando en serio.

Montparnasse suspiró con fingida resignación.

―Ya ves, está un poquito nervioso así que yo tendría cuidado.

―¿Dónde está? ―exigió Grantaire, ignorando sus amenazas.

―¿Quién? ¿Tu mascotita? ―preguntó Montparnasse mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Gesticuló con él hacia el pasillo del fondo―. Le hemos dado su _suite_ habitual.

―Déjame verle. ―No era un orden. Podría haberlo sido pero no se arriesgó. Eran cuatro y él solo uno, y si la jugada salía mal sería Enjolras quien pagara su error. Solo había una forma de arreglar las cosas, y era negociar con ellos. Todavía le quedaba una carta por jugar.

―No sé yo, R. ¿Tú crees que querrá verte? ―dijo Montparnasse―. Porque me han contado el numerito de la comisaría y… vaya, vaya. Tiene un buen derechazo, ¿eh? Menuda cara te ha puesto.

―¿Te estás divirtiendo, pedazo de cabrón? ―siseó Grantaire mientras los otros se reían y hacían comentarios. Grantaire los ignoró; sabía que ninguno pintaba nada.

―Pues no ―dijo Montparnasse de forma categórica, borrando por fin aquella sonrisa cruel de su cara―. ¿Y tú? ¿Te has divertido ya bastante? Te dije que no funcionaría. ¿Te lo dije o no?

―Tú dices muchas cosas. No paras nunca de hablar.

―Dijiste que no podría recordar.

―¡Y no puede!

―¿Entonces que hacía ese tío en tu casa? ―exigió saber Montparnasse―. Tu novio te la está pegando y tú ni te enteras. ¿Cómo quieres que me fíe de ti? Mira, R, lo hemos intentado, pero se acabó. Esta vez lo haremos a mi manera.

Grantaire no tuvo que preguntarle qué quería decir. Lo sabía demasiado bien.

―Quiero hablar contigo a solas.

―Buen intento, pero no ―dijo Montparnasse―. Imagínate que te da por joderme con tus truquitos y me obligas a matarte. Te tengo aprecio. No, en serio. Eres un buen tío, Grantaire. Y él te gusta, lo pillo, pero ¿qué quieres que haga yo? Ya encontrarás a otro, ¿eh? ¿Igual de guapo y menos problemático? Cuando tenías pasta te los follabas de dos en dos.

Grantaire trató de mantener la calma. Había demasiado en juego y no podía permitirse perder, aunque lo tentaba la idea de jugar a lo grande. Así que Montparnasse creía que era inofensivo… Grantaire lo creía también, pero ¿y si no? Lo cierto era que tenía seis años la última vez que intentó hacerle daño a alguien. Que alguien se hiciera daño. Quizá pudiera montar una carnicería sin moverse de allí. Gueulemer aún tenía la pistola en la mano; sabía que Montparnasse tenía un arma y seguro que los otros dos también iban armados. Una palabra y estaría hecho.

Y no se podría deshacer.

Si es cierto que somos la suma de nuestras elecciones, Grantaire no tenía las cuentas a su favor. Había tomado muchas malas decisiones, pero aquella no la tomó. No mientras tuviera una carta que poner sobre la mesa. Era un as en toda regla.

―Hagamos un trato ―ofreció.

Montparnasse lo miró mientras daba una larga calada a su pitillo. Grantaire tenía toda su atención.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penúltimo capítulo larguito. El último el miércoles que viene (y no digáis que no he sido puntual quitando los seis meses que pasaron entre el primero y el segundo). 
> 
> Aviso por violencia machista y mierda en general.
> 
> Espero que por lo demás os guste, y como siempre, gracias por leer.

 

_Grantaire tenía un secreto: un “súper poder”._

_No era muy espectacular. No podía volar ni tenía súper fuerza ni nada tan chulo como eso. Pero sus padres discutían a todas horas, y cuando se cansaba de oírlos él hacía que se callaran. “No discutáis”, les decía únicamente. Y la discusión se acababa._

_A los seis años era un niño tímido y solitario, pensativo en exceso, y tenía una imaginación desbordante. En el colegio no hablaba mucho, y se entretenía dibujando sin molestar a nadie, pero si le tiraban de la lengua era mordaz y de respuesta ágil, y dejaba a los abusones en ridículo. Solían meterse con él porque era raro y desaliñado ya que sus padres no se ocupaban de él, pero aquellos niños nunca le pegaban. Cuando le empujaban buscando pelea, Grantaire les decía “dejadme en paz”, y ellos se iban por donde habían venido, bastante confusos en general, y pagaban su frustración con algún otro marginado._

_Grantaire no solía intervenir; aquello no era asunto suyo. Pero había un niño que le caía bien y con el que también se metían mucho. Era bajito para su edad y siempre hacía todos los deberes, y en el recreo se quedaba en clase dibujando comics de súper héroes. Grantaire no se atrevía a hablar con él, pero un día vio que los fanfarrones de siempre lo estaban molestando. Le tiraron los dibujos por la ventana, y a Grantaire le dio tanta rabia que, en su infantil ingenuidad, le dijo al que los había tirado que fuese a por ellos._

_―Salta ―le ordenó muy serio._

_El crío no lo hizo. Llegó a asomarse a la ventana pero se quedó congelado allí sin moverse. Se asustó tanto que se echó a llorar, y más tarde le puso a Grantaire un ojo morado. Puede que su súper poder sólo sirviera para hacer “el bien” y por eso no había funcionado. Aquello no había estado bien, supo. No estuvo bien en absoluto._

_Después del incidente el colegio citó a sus padres y a los del otro niño. El comportamiento del agresor era intolerable, pero la actitud de Grantaire también les preocupaba. Había algo en él, en su forma de hablar, que les daba escalofríos._

_Los padres de Grantaire no acudieron a la cita. Estaban ocupados peleándose, rompiendo cosas y dando explicaciones a la policía, que venía casi a diario. Ambos bebían demasiado; su madre en casa y su padre fuera. Su madre no podía ni ir al mercado sin que su marido la siguiera por la calle para ver a dónde iba, y cuando él no estaba en casa ella lo acusaba en voz alta de lo que no se atrevía a decirle a la cara: que era un putero y que sabía lo de las otras mujeres, y que no era lo bastante hombre para admitirlo._

_Un día ella amenazó con abandonarle, y aquella vez Grantaire no pudo hacer que se callaran. Discutieron hasta perder la voz, hasta que su padre perdió la paciencia y la emprendió a bofetadas y golpes. Su madre huyó de casa con lo puesto y se llevó en brazos a Grantaire, pero su padre tenía un buen trabajo donde no sabían la clase de hombre que era, y le arrebató la custodia para forzarla a volver con él. Ella no lo hizo y él empezó a seguirla. Averiguó donde vivía y la esperaba allí a diario con Grantaire de la mano._

_―Mamá, ven a casa ―le pedía él. No quería que su padre volviera a maltratarla, pero él juraba que no lo volvería a hacer y Grantaire la echaba mucho de menos._

_Su madre lloraba y lo llenaba de besos, pero no regresó. Su súper poder, decidió Grantaire, no servía para nada._

_La encontraron muerta en su portal un domingo por la mañana. Se había roto el cuello al caerse por las escaleras, lo que no sorprendió a ninguno de sus vecinos. Todos pensaban que era una borracha y una mala madre que había abandonado a su hijo, e incluso se rumoreaba que se prostituía. Su padre pudo probar que había estado jugando a las cartas con un par de amigos. A Grantaire lo había dejado en casa de unos vecinos._

_Después de aquello su problema con la bebida empeoró, y entonces empezaron las palizas. Su padre pagaba su culpabilidad con él y lo acusaba de ser como su madre: débil, desagradecido, mentiroso y llorica. Grantaire estaba demasiado avergonzado como para pedir ayuda. Se había encerrado en sí mismo y vivía de espaldas al mundo, y creció aferrándose a su imaginación, escapándose a algún lugar donde no fuera un cobarde y donde alguien lo quisiera._

_El instituto fue aun peor que el colegio. Ni siquiera intentó hacer amigos. Estaba siempre en el lavabo donde se fumaba y se hacían los trapicheos, pero no pertenecía a aquel grupo ni a ningún otro. Trataba al resto de los marginados con el mismo desdén arrogante que a los chicos populares que lo despreciaban, pero había uno en concreto que nunca se metía con él, aunque tampoco le dirigía la palabra._

_Era un dios de ojos castaños que salía con una preciosidad de chica. Estaba en el equipo de natación, y un día lo sorprendieron en los vestuarios con una erección en el bañador. Al día siguiente lo sabía todo el instituto, y el dios se calló del pedestal. Su preciosa novia cortó con él en público y sus amigos le dieron la espalda. Desde entonces siempre estaba solo, y Grantaire cometió la torpeza de intentar ayudarle. Le dijo la clase de cosas que se suelen decir: que eran unos inmaduros, que no había de qué avergonzarse… Pero él reaccionó como un animal herido. ¿Qué se había creído? Además de marica era patético y estaba desesperado por chupársela. Eso le dijo el chico con el que soñaba, en voz bien alta y delante de todo el mundo._

_Por aquel entonces Grantaire ya había empezado a beber. El alcohol lo ayudaba a soportar las palizas. Tenía quince años; era casi tan alto como su padre, pero la única vez que intentó defenderse no acabó bien, y desde entonces le tenía más miedo que antes._

_Se sentía impotente, miserable y atrapado, y cuando aquella noche él volvió a casa borracho y farfullando las gilipolleces de siempre, Grantaire no pudo más y le plantó cara. No tuvo ni que levantar la mano. Únicamente le dijo:_

**_―Para._ **

_Su padre se sentó en el sillón, y allí estuvo toda la noche. Al día siguiente tampoco se movió. Estuvo catatónico dos días enteros, y Grantaire casi se asustó._

_Pero no. ¿Qué más le daba? En el fondo siempre lo había sabido, y sentía más curiosidad que miedo. Esperó a su dios de ojos castaños a la salida del instituto y, como un buen samaritano, le dio un empujoncito para que saliera del armario._

_―Eres MARICA ―le dijo con todas las mayúsculas, y no se sorprendió mucho al descubrir que él se había pasado horas repitiendo aquello mismo: “Soy marica, soy marica”._

_Sus padres se asustaron y lo llevaron al médico, que le recetó pastillas para la ansiedad. Mezcladas con alcohol iban bien para dormir, así que Grantaire hizo que se las diera. Fue sencillísimo._

_Y ahora en serio, ¿estaba alucinando? Quizá fuera cosa de las pastillas, o puede que del hachís chungo que le pasaban en el cuarto de baño, pero merecía la pena intentarlo. Hizo que el camello del instituto le diera gratis su mejor hierba, y aprobó con sobresalientes sin pisar ni una clase el resto del curso. Con su padre no volvió a tener problemas, y aquel chico había dejado el colegio. Una lástima, porque quería saber lo que podía hacer que otros hicieran; lo que podía hacer que hiciera él. Pero eso no hubiera estado bien. Eso no podía hacerlo nunca._

_Que le den, se dijo. Tenía cosas mejores que hacer._

_Tenía un padre que era un monstruo, así que habló con él. Se sentó y le habló a diario durante varios días seguidos, y cada día que pasaba su padre parecía más distante, más ausente y más distraído._

_Una semana después se entregó a la policía y confesó el asesinato de su mujer. Fue a prisión algunos años, y cuando allí le preguntaban si tenía familia, siempre contestaba que no._

_―Yo no tengo ningún hijo ―decía a su agente de la condicional._

_Todos creían que había renegado del chico. No podían imaginar la verdad: que Grantaire se había extirpado a sí mismo de su recuerdo. Le había jodido la cabeza bien, y usándole de conejillo de indias había descubierto el alcance de su súper poder._

_Nunca le contó su secreto a nadie, y por eso no llegó a saber cómo hacía lo que hacía. Pero lo hacía sin esfuerzo y nunca por accidente, así que no había nada que temer. De todas maneras el efecto era casi siempre breve, y no podía hacer grandes cosas de golpe: las personas reaccionaban si les ordenaba hacer algo contrario a sus instintos básicos (como saltar por una ventana), y recobraban la capacidad de tomar decisiones conscientes. Pero con tiempo y perseverancia, en las condiciones adecuadas y con las palabras correctas, usando cierto tono de voz… podía joder vivo a cualquiera._

_Aquello le dio confianza en sí mismo. Acababa de coger las riendas de su vida e iba a empezar a vivirla de una vez._

_Tenía quince años cuando su padre fue a la cárcel. Los servicios sociales vinieron a llevarle a un centro de acogida, pero Grantaire hizo que se fueran, cogió lo que pudo y huyó, y durante algún tiempo fue de aquí para allá como un vagabundo. Durmió en albergues para indigentes y después vivió con okupas. Hizo algunos amigos, y perdió la virginidad con un mochilero que estaba de paso y que se fue sin despedirse. Aprendió a tocar la guitarra, y subsistía cantando en la calle por unas monedas. Tenía una bonita voz, le decían algunas personas. “Gracias. Sé generoso”, respondía él, y en vez de una moneda recibía un billete pequeño. Bebía demasiado y fumaba cualquier cosa. No necesitaba mucho para mantenerse, pero cuando andaba mal de fondos hacía que alguien le diera su cartera, y una vez vació la caja de una tienda._

_Pero aquello no estaba bien; él sabía que no lo estaba. No es que no tuviera principios; algunos sí tenía. Pero estaba cansado de ser pobre y de vivir como un perro, sin probar nunca las cosas buenas. Trabajar ni se le pasaba por la cabeza, y como no quería robar a la gente, fue allí donde la gente tira su dinero._

_A los diecinueve rondaba por los casinos de Niza y de la Costa Azul, donde frecuentaba las mesas de póker. Nunca llevaba las mejores manos, pero sabía quién llevaba las cartas peores. Eso lo había aprendido de su padre y sus amigos, que organizaban timbas los fines de semana._

_―Voy con todo ―decía Grantaire mirando al perdedor de turno. Y el perdedor repetía sus palabras._

_Lo hacía con tanta convicción que a veces incluso disuadía a quienes sí llevaban buenas cartas, y un par de horas después Grantaire estaba puliéndose el dinero de unos tipos bastante confusos que no entendían por qué habían ido con una mísera pareja de seises (el peor farol de la historia), o por qué habían pasado con un full en toda regla solo porque al tipo de al lado se le había ido la cabeza._

_Aquello no era robar, ¿verdad? No exactamente. Al fin y al cabo, aquellos pardillos estaban dispuestos a arriesgar su dinero para quitarle el suyo, y sabían, o deberían saber, que en el juego no siempre se gana. Salvo que fueras Grantaire._

_Nunca se quedaba mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio. Ganaba unos cientos de euros, un par de miles en su mejor noche, se lo gastaba todo y se iba a otra parte. Intentaba no llamar la atención, pero ella le caló nada más verle. Podía reconocer a un embaucador desde lejos porque eran de la misma calaña. Sus padres eran timadores profesionales y ella hacía de gancho. Era una chica “del montón”, nada espectacular. Pero tenía diecisiete años, curvas pronunciadas y algo magnético en la mirada. Aquella noche había fichado a un primo con un buen coche, pero Grantaire le interesaba más. Llevaba un rato observándolo mientras él estaba en la barra, haciendo bailar una ficha de cien entre sus dedos._

_―Eh, Bond, te invito a una copa._

_Él la miró por encima, sonrió para sí y desvió la mirada._

_―Gracias, pero no eres mi tipo ―dijo, haciendo que la ficha se evaporara._

_―Eso ya lo sé. Pero a lo mejor soy lo que buscas. ―Ella se sentó en un taburete y le soltó a bocajarro―: He visto lo que haces._

_Tú no has visto nada, podría haberle dicho Grantaire. Se hubiera librado de ella, pero la curiosidad le pudo. Había algo en sus ojos oscuros: una promesa con el brillo de un diamante._

_―Conocí a un tipo que hacía lo mismo que tú ―comentó ella._

_Aquello lo intrigó un poco, aunque sospechó que era mentira. Ella no tenía ni idea y estaba usando aquella treta para sonsacarle._

_―¿Ah, sí? ―dijo Grantaire con socarronería―. ¿Y dónde está?_

_―En las Bahamas, creo._

_―¿Hay buenos casinos en las Bahamas? ―dijo, haciéndose el tonto._

_―Hay buenos bancos. Y playas._

_―Odio la playa y los bancos._

_―Ya ves ―suspiró ella―. Yo odio ser pobre._

_―La vida es injusta, ¿verdad? ―Grantaire chaqueó los dedos y la ficha reapareció―. Pide lo que quieras. Pago yo._

_La chica pidió el scotch más caro de la carta. Tenía buen gusto y no se cortaba._

_―Que sean dos ―dijo Grantaire._

_―¿Brindas conmigo?_

_―¿Celebramos algo?_

_―¿No lo sabías? ―dijo ella, probando un sorbo de su copa―. Es tu día de suerte, Bond._

_Él sonrió de medio lado. Le gustaba su descaro, pero ¿a dónde quería llegar? Ella levantó el dedo índice. Llevaba las uñas pintadas de negro._

_―Una noche. Esta noche. Si no es la mejor de tu vida ―chaqueó los dedos igual que él―, me esfumaré._

_Sonaba tentador, desde luego. Ella no era de fiar, pero de eso se trataba. Le aburría ganar siempre; no hay emoción sin riesgo._

_―Supongamos que me lo pienso ―dijo Grantaire, aunque ya estaba dentro y la chica lo sabía―. ¿De cuánto dinero hablamos?_

_―¿Dinero? ―Ella sonrió por primera vez. Su sonrisa fue como un flechazo―. Esta noche no._

_Dos horas después conducían a toda velocidad en un TT descapotable por la carretera de la costa, aullándole a la luna y haciendo saltar todos los radares. Ella iba de pie sobre el asiento, con los zapatos en la mano y el cabello revuelto por el aire salobre. Tenían dos botellas de Salon Blanc sin abrir, y Grantaire llevaba un Rolex._

_Su nueva socia se llamaba Éponine, y tenía un talento innato para “el negocio”. Aquella noche le hizo ver su error:_

_―Juegas contra cualquiera, Gran R. Contra cualquier perdedor._

_―¿Gran R? ―repitió Grantaire. Después lo entendió. Tenía gracia―. Así que R. ¿Cómo el Zorro?_

_―Eso es._

_―Me gusta ―decidió―. Y tu estilo también. ¿Qué me sugieres?_

_―Fácil: que elijas bien._

_―Que te deje elegir y te de una parte ―tradujo él._

_Pero ella ya había elegido. Sonrió. Sonreía poco y siempre de forma presuntuosa. Sabía que el potro por el que nadie daba nada era en realidad el caballo ganador._

_Y la carrera fue memorable._

_Recorrieron los casinos de media Europa y desplumaron a herederos y ejecutivos. Se alojaban  en las suites de los mejores hoteles, rodeados de lujo y caprichos, gastando a manos llenas. Vivían de noche y nunca dormían. Nadaban en dinero y alcohol y sexo y drogas, y se convirtieron en la realeza de los clubes de moda. Llegaban al volante de algún cochazo, vestidos de Prada y Valentino, y las puertas se les abrían de par en par mientras las colas daban la vuelta a los edificios. Cuando hacían su entrada triunfal, cogidos de la cintura bajo el estallido de las luces, se sentían como si caminaran a cámara lenta mientras las miradas los seguían. Eran jóvenes y tenían el mundo a su alcance. Podían tener cualquier cosa y a cualquiera, y lo tuvieron todo y más que eso._

_De aquellas noches, sin embargo, no tenían muchos recuerdos. Era como un truco de magia: agitabas el dinero y aparecían el alcohol, los amigos y los camellos, y de pronto ¡ta da! te despertabas en la cama de alguien o con alguien en tu cama o en una camilla de urgencias. Era asombroso._

_Grantaire se llevó a la cama a chicos que no le habrían mirado ni en sueños; tíos tan guapos que hacían que aquel chico del instituto pareciera feo. Se aburrió de todos enseguida y se dio el lujo de mandarlos a paseo. Podía comprar lo que quisiera, pero aquello no tenía precio._

_Organizaban fiestas salvajes donde las drogas se servían en bandejas y el tequila se servía en ombligos. Grantaire destrozó tres coches en menos de seis meses; coches caros. Jugaban a ser Julia Roberts y Richard Gere en las boutiques de lujo de los Campos Elíseos, y Éponine se compraba sombreros que nunca se ponía sólo para pasearse con una sombrerera en la mano. Se compró un collar de brillantes y un vestido de princesa, y se colaron en una fiesta de gala en la ópera Garnier. Bailaron, chocaron y pisaron a un montón de gente distinguida, y al dar las doce tuvieron que salir corriendo antes de que llegara la policía. Éponine no perdió ningún zapatito, pero mientras corrían por el Puente Real los arrojó los dos al río, y más tarde se tiró a la piscina de un hotel con su carísimo vestido._

_Montaban escándalos sólo porque podían, porque daban propinas escandalosas y se burlaban del desprecio de la gente. El dinero no compra el respeto de casi nadie, pero era divertido ver cómo fingían y rechinaban los dientes. Por primera vez en su vida, Grantaire estaba saboreando la injusta gran verdad de que vales lo que tienes._

_Desayunaban con champagne, y no bebían nada con menos años que ellos. Cuando Éponine cumplió dieciocho, Grantaire compró todas las flores de cuatro tiendas y las hizo enviar a su suite con una tarjeta que decía: “Los bombones están en camino”. La habitación quedó de ensueño, pero el olor les mareaba y acabaron tirando las flores por el balcón mientras gritaban a los asombrados viandantes que eran Flora y Dionisos. Eran la pareja más vulgar y con menos clase de todo París, y la ciudad de la luz resplandecía para ellos; la vida era dorada y decadente, y por fin, por fin, les estaba sonriendo._

_Las noches que no salían las pasaban en sus habitaciones de lujo, viendo dibujos animados y películas antiguas mientras daban cuenta de todos los postres de la carta, o subían a su solárium privado a fumar hierba mirando las estrellas. Grantaire se había comprado una guitarra que había pertenecido a Keith Richards, o por lo menos eso le habían dicho._

_“With no lovin’ in our souls and no money in our coats_

_You can’t say we’re satisfied_ _”_

_Éponine llevaba su abrigo de pieles “porque hacía fresco”, medias de encaje y puede y solo puede que ropa interior. Estaba haciendo equilibrios en la barandilla a varios pisos de altura, y posó para una foto que Grantaire le sacó. Él nunca le dijo que era casi feliz desde que ella estaba en su vida. Pudo haber seguido su consejo y aprender de su experiencia, y después dejarla en la estacada y quedarse con todo. ¿Pero de que servía tenerlo todo si…? En fin, bla bla bla. Le estaba dando el bajón por culpa de la hierba, aunque últimamente se sentía así a menudo. Hacía un año y medio que jugaban a lo mismo, y lo cierto era que empezaba a resultar aburrido. Era repetitivo, sin emoción alguna. Pensaba en ello mientras veía a Éponine desafiar las alturas. Ella debía sentirse igual. ¿Qué hacía allí si no?_

_“L_ _et me whisper in your ear_

_Angie, Angie_

_Where will it lead us from here_ _”_

_Conocieron a Montparnasse una noche corriente en un club cualquiera. Parecía un tío cualquiera de los que Éponine se llevaba a la cama, pero no. Este era de otra clase; era de su clase: un embaucador. Los tenía calados desde el principio y quería una parte del pastel, aunque no sabía cómo se cocinaba hasta que Éponine se lo dijo._

_Fue la primera vez que Grantaire y ella discutieron._

_―¡Era algo nuestro! ―trataba de explicarle él―. Tuyo y mío, Ép._

_Pero ella no lo entendía. Ganaban más dinero del que podían gastar. ¿Tan avaricioso se había vuelto? Grantaire intentó plantarse: o Montparnasse se largaba o se iba él, pero sabía que no era justo. Éponine no podía hacer aquello sin él, y él no quería hacerlo sin ella._

_Tuvo que tragar con Montparnasse, y Montparnasse tenía ideas._

_―Os conformáis con calderilla ―les dijo al cabo de un tiempo―. Dejad que os presente a un par de tipos y hagamos dinero de verdad._

_Todo el mundo sabía que las buenas partidas no se jugaban en los casinos, sino en las trastiendas y los almacenes. No se entraba así como así en esos círculos, pero Montparnasse conocía a gente que conocía a gente. Allí no se jugaba por debajo de seis cifras, nadie se fiaba de nadie, y nadie perdía por las buenas, pero el riesgo era parte de la diversión, y los beneficios superaban todas sus expectativas._

_Ahora sí, estaban jugando a lo grande. Estaban jugando con fuego y puede que deseando quemarse. Igual que en la pista de baile cuando la música va in crescendo, la vida alzó los brazos e intentó tocar el techo._

_Aún quedaba muy arriba. Todavía estaban ascendiendo._

_Pero un secreto entre dos no es un secreto, y cuando lo supo un tercero no tardó en llegar a oídos de cierta gente. Gente interesada en los secretos de otros. Querían conocer a Grantaire, y Montparnasse organizó un encuentro._

_―Habla con él ―le pidieron en tono razonable―. Es un informático, un tipo de lo más corriente. Averigua lo que sabe y luego nos lo dices. ¿Trato hecho?_

_Los secretos valían dinero. Mucho dinero. Solo aquel trabajito tan fácil les permitió pagar al contado los dos pisos de París. A Grantaire le encantaba aquella casa. Era vieja pero señorial, y el deterioro era parte de su decadente encanto. La reformaría y sería fantástica. Las suites de lujo estaban bien, pero ir siempre de un lado a otro ya le cansaba. Quería un sitio verdaderamente suyo al que poder llamar hogar._

_Hizo un par de trabajos más y se olvidó del póker, de los casinos y de las partidas clandestinas, porque los rusos cabreados le daban miedo y el olor de los casinos le daba nauseas. Siguieron divirtiéndose los tres, aunque últimamente sentía que eran dos y uno, y algunas noches dejaba que Éponine y Montparnasse se fueran solos e intentaba divertirse por su cuenta. No le fue muy mal; nunca iba mal con un buen fajo en el bolsillo y su aire descarado de aceptar cualquier oferta._

_Fue una de aquellas mañanas, mientras tomaba café con la televisión encendida para despertar “sin querer” al modelo gilipollas que dormía en su cama, cuando vio en las noticias lo que había sucedido: la noche anterior, mientras él pagaba la barra libre y se llevaba a casa a aquel tío, la policía sacaba del Sena el coche de un informático de treinta y seis años que había fallecido. El coche se había hundido en el limo del fondo, atrapando a su ocupante dentro._

_Aquel día, en aquel minuto exacto, todo terminó._

_Grantaire cayó tan bajo y tan deprisa que si aquel golpe no lo mató ya nada lo haría. Los secretos valían dinero, pero ningún secreto valía una vida. Le había quitado a un hombre lo único valioso que tenía, y al hacerlo lo había condenado._

_Culpó a Montparnasse de lo ocurrido. Grantaire no era violento y nunca se había peleado, pero estaba fuera de sí y quería matarlo con sus propias manos. Éponine tuvo que meterse en medio en la que sería la primera de muchas peleas._

_Después de aquello se pasó un mes en la cama, borracho y hasta arriba de drogas, delirando y acosado por pesadillas que no eran peores que la realidad a la que despertaba gritando. Sus momentos de lucidez eran pura agonía. Se sentía atrapado mientras el fango subía y subía, gritando aterrado y dando golpes porque se ahogaba sin remedio. Ni siquiera había preguntado qué era lo que estaba robando o para qué lo querían. No sabía a quién estaba jodiendo ni le importó lo más mínimo. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Solía tener principios, pero aquel tiempo era un recuerdo muy lejano._

_Si pudiera volver a atrás, deseaba con los dientes apretados y ahogado en lágrimas. Si pudiera cerrar los ojos y borrar los tres últimos años o su vida entera. Pero no podía devolverle la vida a aquel hombre, y no bebía para olvidar ni para mitigar el dolor que se merecía con creces, sino porque tenía que aceptar lo que era: un borracho cobarde como su padre y puede que un asesino. Su madre había tenido agallas; por una vez había demostrado valor y lo había pagado con su vida. Grantaire recordó que había intentado hacerla volver. Así de egoísta era._

_Rompió con todo, incluso con el juego, pero Montparnasse no podía aceptar eso. Se había acostumbrado a cierto nivel de vida y había adquirido compromisos, y acosaba a Grantaire constantemente para que volviera al negocio. Venía con aquellos tipos y con otros de aspecto amenazante, pero a Grantaire sus amenazas se la traían floja; no tenía familia y sabía que no iban a matarle. Les decía que se largaran y ellos se iban, pero regresaban al día siguiente y al siguiente y al siguiente._

_―Dejad de joderme ―les dijo Grantaire un día― o hago que os tiréis al río de cabeza. Sería irónico, ¿no? Que acabarais como ese pobre desgraciado._

_Pero ellos sabían que no podía hacer eso, y no se exponían el tiempo necesario para que Grantaire los persuadiera de no volver. No sabía cómo deshacerse de ellos, y al final fueron ellos los que pasaron de él. La última vez que lo vieron, Grantaire estaba tan borracho que ni se tenía en pie, y acabaron comprendiendo que estaba a un paso de que se le fuera la cabeza o la mano con las pastillas._

_Éponine fue la única que no lo presionó. Estuvo siempre a su lado, en los malos momentos y en los peores, acunándolo como a un niño cuando sufría aquellos ataques de pánico. Le hablaba con dulzura y trataba de convencerle de que la muerte de aquel hombre no era culpa suya. Montparnasse le había prometido que no había tenido nada que ver y ella le creía; necesitaba creerle._

_―Eres tonta, Ép ―le decía Grantaire―. Sabes cómo acabará esto. Yo lo sé…_

_―Él no es cómo tú crees._

_―Desearía no haberte conocido nunca ―sollozó Grantaire contra su pecho―. Ojalá pudiera olvidarme de ti._

_Quería huir, pero no sin ella. ¿Cómo dejas a la única persona en el mundo a la que quizá le importas algo? ¿Cómo saltas desde esa endeble balsa al inmenso y vacío océano? Lo aterrorizaba volver a estar solo. La necesitaba. Pero ella era tan adicta a aquel hijo de puta como Grantaire a la bebida, estaba enganchada, y no quería saber a dónde iba Montparnasse cuando salía o de donde sacaba el dinero -bastante dinero- que ganaba._

_Grantaire estuvo más de un año en aquel agujero, ahogándose en alcohol y autocompasión, incapaz de salir del fango. Pero Éponine no perdió la fe en él, y poco a poco, paso a paso y caída tras caída, lo ayudó a levantarse y a caminar de nuevo. Ella, por su parte, se había reencontrado con una amiga de la infancia, y salir sin Montparnasse de vez en cuando la ayudaba a respirar más libre y a ver las cosas con perspectiva. Estaba muy lejos de querer librarse de él, pero puede que estuviera en el buen camino. Grantaire, mientras tanto, había retomado los estudios, y no sin recaídas ni dificultades, encontró su vocación al cabo de unos años._

_Fueron años turbulentos; no sólo para él, sino para el país entero. Una ultraderecha de tinte fascista ganaba terreno entre escándalos de todo tipo, y en las calles se sucedían las protestas. Grantaire no prestaba atención a aquellas cosas; eran demasiado grandes para él, lo superaban. Cuando veía todo aquel odio latente saliendo a la luz y volviendo a unas personas contra otras, se sentía lleno de amargura e impotencia, y se decía que aquel mundo no merecía la pena. Su fe se sustentaba en las personas individuales; como sociedad eran egoístas y egocéntricos, pero si aislabas a un ser humano, a cualquier ser humano, veías miedos e inseguridades, sueños y objetivos. Todas las personas temían fracasar, sufrir y estar solas, y se aferraban a la vida desesperadamente. Grantaire lo veía a diario en el hospital donde trabajaba._

_Aquel trabajo le cambió la vida._

_Sabía que nada de lo que hiciera compensaría sus terribles errores y las consecuencias que habían tenido, pero él tenía un don y lo había usado solo en su beneficio; había sido egoísta pero ahora tenía un objetivo. Había tanto dolor a su alrededor, tantas personas sin esperanza. Grantaire mitigaba parte de su sufrimiento, y poco a poco dejó de sentir aquel peso que lo oprimía. Volvió a dormir y dejó la bebida, y había días en los que incluso podía mirarse al espejo sin sentirse avergonzado y lleno de desprecio hacia sí mismo. Ayudó a las personas que pudo, y aquellas personas lo salvaron._

_Todo iba bien, o al menos mejorando, hasta la noche que conoció a Enjolras._

_Faltaban semanas para las elecciones y los manifestantes tomaban las calles. Montparnasse estaba en el portal, fumando mientras los veía pasar como quien asiste a un desfile. Estaba esperando a que Grantaire volviera de trabajar, y lo siguió escaleras arriba._

_―Tengo un trabajo para ti ―le dijo con toda naturalidad, como si no hiciera meses que no se dirigían la palabra._

_―¿Quieres que te ayude con la mudanza? ―sonrió Grantaire mientras entraba en su piso. Montparnasse sujetó la puerta cuando intentó cerrársela en la cara._

_―Muy divertido. ¿Hablamos en serio ahora?_

_―Hablaba en serio cuando dije que lo dejaba ―le recordó Grantaire―. Sea lo que sea, la respuesta es no._

_―Es importante, R._

_―¿Importante para quién?_

_―Para todos, en realidad. ¿No quieres ser un buen ciudadano? ¿Un patriota francés? Alguien intenta empezar una guerra._

_―No me digas que te has metido en política ―rogó Grantaire―. Entonces es oficial: este país se va a la mierda. Déjame en paz, Montparnasse._

_―Supongo que ofrecerte dinero no servirá de nada ―dijo él con aire resignado. Sabía que Grantaire se había deshecho de todo: lo había donado a un centro de ayuda a mujeres maltratadas, y el resto se lo gastó en alcohol y en drogas―. En ese caso te haré una promesa: si no lo haces hablar, lo machacaré._

_Grantaire no sabía de quién estaba hablando, aunque una cosa sí sabía:_

_―Parece que ya has empezado ―dijo fijándose en los nudillos de Montparnasse, rojos y arañados._

_―Es un cabrón muy terco. Yo soy paciente, ¿sabes? Pero mi cliente no, y se acaba el tiempo. Tic tac._

_Grantaire quiso borrarle la sonrisa de la cara a puñetazos. Le hervía la sangre sólo de pensarlo. Podría denunciarlo a la policía por lo que le había dicho, pero Montparnasse no era ningún chapucero; no trabajaba para nadie que no tuviera a la policía en nómina, y si el cliente era el que Grantaire sospechaba, la policía tenía las manos atadas._

_―¿Te lo estás pensando? ―adivinó Montparnasse―. Lo del dinero sigue en pie._

_―No quiero tu dinero._

_―Pero quieres algo._

_Que dejes a Éponine y desaparezcas, se dijo Grantaire. Que nunca hubieras aparecido._

_―Que nadie salga herido ―dijo sin embargo._

_Montparnasse chasqueó la lengua._

_―Sssss, eso no puede ser._

_―Entonces no ―dijo Grantaire._

_―Insisto._

_―Si hago que hable, lo mataréis._

_―Bueno, nosotros no. Pero los accidentes ocurren. Entre tú y yo, R, este ya está muerto. Como si lo estuviera. ¿Por qué no le ahorras un poco de sufrimiento innecesario? ¿No es eso lo que haces ahora, con tu batita blanca y tu halo de santo?_

_Grantaire curvó una comisura._

_―Os tiene cogidos por las pelotas, ¿eh? ―adivinó._

_La sonrisa de Montparnasse se esfumó. Para ir de tipo duro, tenía una piel muy fina._

_―Está bien, lo haré ―dijo Grantaire―. Si es con mis condiciones. No son negociables. Y será la última vez._

_Su primera condición era saber de qué iba aquello. Montparnasse no fue muy específico, y aun así no le gustó ni un pelo. Al parecer alguien, no dijo quien, intentaba joder a su cliente desde dentro, y había robado documentos confidenciales que planeaba entregar a otras personas, gente insignificante, le explicó Montparnasse, pero decidida a llamar la atención como fuera. No operaban desde Francia, donde sus actividades les habían granjeado serias enemistades, sino desde Bélgica. Pero habían viajado a París para instigar las protestas, y aprovechando la confusión, uno de ellos había contactado con el ladrón para intercambiar los documentos robados. Por desgracia el ladrón había sufrido un “trágico accidente” antes de hacer el intercambio, y resultó que no llevaba los documentos encima. Tuvieron que ir a por el contacto y lograron capturarlo, pero él tampoco los tenía y se negaba a decirles donde estaban. Montparnasse sospechaba que intentaba ganar tiempo hasta que alguien más se hiciera con ellos y los filtrara a la prensa, y el tiempo corría._

_¿Y si lo dejara correr? Grantaire no sabía qué contenían aquellos documentos, pero si alguien se tomaba tantas molestias para ocultarlos probablemente fuera bueno que salieran a la luz. La idea lo tentaba: lo único que tenía que hacer era… nada._

_Pero era una partida grande, de las de apuestas desorbitadas y demasiados ases en la baraja. Grantaire no quería jugar; aquello lo superaba, pero sabía por experiencia quién llevaba malas cartas. El rehén estaba jodido tanto si hablaba como si no. Por valiosos que fueran aquellos documentos, no valían una vida._

_Conoció a Enjolras esa noche. Lo tenían en un almacén de las afueras, encerrado en una cámara frigorífica apagada, aunque tan helada como si estuviera en funcionamiento. Era una silueta en la gélida oscuridad, sentada en el suelo entre las desiertas estanterías._

_Montparnasse conectó la luz antes de salir y cerrar la puerta. Los tubos fluorescentes del techo se encendieron en hilera, y la fría luz parpadeante dio forma humana a la silueta._

_Parecía un chico guapo, notó Grantaire cuando se aproximó para verlo de cerca, pero alguien había boxeado con su cara y con el resto. Alzó la vista para mirar a Grantaire, y tenía aquella luz en los ojos, y unos ojos como ningunos que hubiera visto. Le miró como a un insecto, y Grantaire se sintió como si lo fuera. Nadie que no fuera él mismo lo había mirado con tanto desprecio._

_Grantaire se sentó en el suelo frente a él, no demasiado cerca. Le dijo su nombre y esperó por si él quería escupirle a la cara. No lo hizo, pero tampoco apartó la mirada. Apretaba los dientes a causa del dolor y del frío, y se rodeaba el pecho con un brazo para protegerse las costillas rotas. Tenía el puño cerrado y apretado contra su cuerpo, como si escondiera alguna cosa. Grantaire temió que fuera algo que pudiera usar como arma, así que le dijo:_

_―Enséñamelo._

_Él lo hizo, aunque lo ocultó inmediatamente sin saber por qué había obedecido._

_Joder…, se dijo Grantaire._

_Estuvo a punto de salir y decirles que no había trato, pero si lo dejaba allí ellos lo harían hablar a su manera y después lo matarían._

_Aun así no era justo. Era un ser humano y tenía una vida._

_―Siento que acabe así ―le dijo Grantaire. Estaba siendo sincero, pero él creyó que se burlaba._

_―¿Hemos acabado? ―dijo con voz tensa―. Si es una amenaza te la puedes ahorrar. Sé que no me mataréis hasta que os lo diga, y no pienso deciros nada así que estamos en un punto muerto. ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?_

_―Sólo quiero hablar._

_―He dicho que no._

_―Hablaré yo ―dijo Grantaire._

_―Como quieras._

_Se quedó mirando a Grantaire. Estaba esperando, pero Grantaire no fue capaz de decir nada. Su voz se resistía a salir, se negaba a hacer aquello, porque la persona que tenía ante él era deslumbrante y él iba a apagar aquella luz, iba a quitarle cuanto poseía._

_Todo porque tenía un secreto por el que estaba dispuesto a morir. Ningún secreto valía una vida._

_―No soy uno de ellos ―le dijo Grantaire. No supo por qué sintió la necesidad de decírselo._

_―¿Ah, no?_

_―Estoy aquí para ayudarte, Enjolras. ―Fue la primera vez que lo llamó por su nombre, y también la última._

_―¿Eres el poli bueno? ―dijo él―. Me han detenido unas cuantas veces, ¿sabes? Así que no pierdas el tiempo._

_―Hablo en serio._

_―Pues ayúdame._

_El corazón de Grantaire se detuvo cuando él le clavó la mirada. Se lo estaba pidiendo. Se lo estaba suplicando en silencio porque ya no esperaba nada, porque todas las personas temen fracasar, sufrir y estar solas, y él estaba soportando todo eso con tanta entereza como podía._

_―¿No? ―dijo al ver que Grantaire no respondía―. Lo suponía._

_―Quiero ayudarte ―volvió a decirle Grantaire, aunque ya ni él mismo lo creía._

_―Eres un héroe ―respondió él con desdén. Había apartado la mirada._

_Grantaire sintió el escozor de las lágrimas. ¿Quién era allí el más hábil con las palabras? Por lo visto, en las Bahamas había alguien como él. Quizá fuera capaz de librarle de sí mismo después de lo que iba a hacer._

_―Escúchame bien ―le dijo alzando la mirada._

_Cuando, muchas horas después, salió de aquella sala, Enjolras estaba dormido. Grantaire lo había sostenido para que no se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo, y mientras lo depositaba con suavidad oyó un tintineo. Enjolras había abierto la mano que apretaba contra su pecho, y el anillo que atesoraba rodó por el suelo._

_Grantaire lo tenía en el bolsillo cuando se dirigió a Montparnasse y a sus socios._

_―Están una taquilla de la Estación Norte. Es la única copia ―les dijo―. Ahora vosotros cumplid vuestra parte._

_Sabía que lo harían porque conocía a la gente de su clase. Eran escoria de la peor calaña, y precisamente por eso respetaban los acuerdos y aceptaban la palabra como garantía. Grantaire había puesto sus condiciones, y a cambio les había hecho una promesa: si dejaban que viviera, él nunca recordaría._

xxx

Montparnasse conectó la luz de la cámara. Los tubos fluorescentes se encendieron en hilera.

―Ahí tienes a tu príncipe durmiente ―le dijo a Grantaire―. Sé breve. Tenemos trabajo.

Cerró la puerta al salir, dejándolos a solas, y Grantaire sintió que el tiempo se había detenido, que nunca llegaron a salir de aquella sala. Enjolras no lo hizo.

Caminó hacia él con el aliento contenido, pero Enjolras no pudo mirarle como aquella vez, cuando le traspasó el alma con el gélido azul de sus ojos. Ahora yacía en el suelo, inmóvil y sin sentido. Seguía bajo los efectos del cloroformo, pero estaba ileso como le habían prometido.

Grantaire se arrodilló y sostuvo su cuerpo laxo e indefenso entre sus brazos, y contuvo las lágrimas mientras acunaba su rubia cabeza contra su pecho. ¿Por qué las contenía? ¿Qué importaba en realidad? Él no podía verle llorar ni acusarle de mentir también en eso. No podía mirarle como la última vez que lo había hecho, con lágrimas de rencor y de rabia en los ojos, traicionado por la persona que amaba y que nunca mereció tenerlo.

―Lo siento mucho, lo siento… No sabía cómo salvarte.

_Fuiste tú, ¡tú me hiciste esto!_

―Iba a dejarte marchar ―le juró Grantaire―. Pero no pude. No pude… No sé cómo hemos llegado a esto.

Nunca debió seguirlo cuando salió del hospital, pero Enjolras no tenía a dónde ir y Grantaire se sentía culpable porque era culpa suya. Enamorarse de él no formaba parte del plan, pero nunca hubo ningún plan en absoluto. Aquellos dos años y medio habían sido una larga huida hacia adelante, y en algún punto del camino, Enjolras… Eric… se había convertido en todo su universo.

Y estuvo mal desde el principio. Y siempre supo que no podía durar. Y aun así fue tan lejos. Todo para al final acabar allí, dos años y una vida entera después, justo donde habían empezado.

Éponine se lo advirtió muchas veces. Hasta Montparnasse creyó que aquello era mezquino. Montparnasse… que lo habría matado si Grantaire no se lo hubiera impedido. ¿Cómo podía decirle la verdad sabiendo que así lo exponía a ellos? ¿Debía renunciar a él para devolverle una vida que él mismo había tirado porque jugó con fuego y perdió? ¿Debía dejarlo marchar para que se inmolara de nuevo porque era demasiado terco para comprender que estaba jugando una partida amañada contra personas dispuestas _a matar_?

¿Y cómo podía seguir diciéndose que aquello lo justificaba en lo más mínimo?

―Quería salvarte ―volvió a decirle Grantaire, aunque no sabía si hablaba con él o consigo mismo―. Pero ya no sé si te salvé o no. Te quité cuanto tenías…

Pero todo no. Aquella pasión férrea y decidida estuvo siempre en él, tan luminosa en Eric como en Enjolras. Pero Eric sólo era un nombre elegido al azar… y Enjolras tenía una vida, una causa, y alguien que le amaba y que tal vez le mereciera.

Grantaire contempló su rostro dormido. Nunca le había parecido tan precioso como en aquel momento, aunque sabía que era una ilusión. Su sonrisa lo dejaba sin aliento; y cuando despertaba despeinado y soñoliento, y bostezaba y se peinaba con los dedos, le robaba el corazón. Pero todo eso ya lo había perdido, y Grantaire nunca volvería a despertar a su lado, helado porque él acaparaba todo el edredón, ni a pasar con él las tardes soleadas y perezosas de domingo, arrancando notas distraídas a su guitarra mientras Enjolras leía silencioso y grave, coronado de rayos de sol. Fruncía el ceño cuando lo llamaba Apolo, y Grantaire sonreía sin proponérselo. Nunca había sonreído de verdad hasta que él le amó.

―Tú no te merecías esto. Pero es que era… tan feliz contigo ―le dijo en voz baja, como si fuera un secreto―. Sé que no me oyes, pero necesito que lo sepas. Siento que acabe así…

…Eric.

…Enjolras.

―…Apolo.

Grabó en su memoria cada contorno de su rostro, cada pliegue de sus labios y cada rubia pestaña, y acarició por última vez sus dorados rizos para recordar lo suaves que eran. Ojalá pudiera recordar si lo había besado aquella noche antes de irse a trabajar, pero aunque el primer beso esté grabado a fuego, el último siempre se evapora.

_―Hagamos un trato ―le había ofrecido a Montparnasse._

_―Ya sabes lo que quiero._

_―A mí ―supo Grantaire._

_―A ti, Gran R. Sin condiciones._

_―Deja que se vaya._

_―Salvo esa, claro._

_―Prométeme que nadie lo perseguirá. Nunca._

_―Yo no puedo impedir que se meta en líos ―dijo Montparnasse―. Es muy terco y no tiene instinto de conservación. Temerario, diría yo._

_―Ese es tu problema. Me da igual cómo lo resuelvas. Quiero tu palabra._

_―¿Y te conformas con eso?_

_―Una palabra ―exigió Grantaire._

_Montparnasse sonrió con arrogancia. Buena partida, parecía sugerir, pero él ganaba._

_―Hecho._

_Era un trato justo: una vida por muchos secretos. Una vida por otra vida._

―Escúchame, Enjolras ―le dijo Grantaire al joven que dormía en sus brazos―. Oye mi voz. Sigue mi voz. **Despierta.**


	9. Chapter 9

Había un ladrillo suelto bajo una de las chimeneas, y detrás de él un recoveco húmedo cubierto de verdín. Oculto en su interior había un rollo de papeles envuelto en varias bolsas de plástico. Enjolras lo desenvolvió y comprobó que el papel seguía relativamente seco. Estaba protegido entre las tapas de un viejo bloc de dibujo con todas las láminas arrancadas. Hojeó los documentos pasando las páginas al azar, pero los resguardó cuando varias gotas los mojaron.

El día había amanecido nublado y estaba empezando a llover, y el viento húmedo le agitó el abrigo mientras se ponía de pie para contemplar la imagen de la ciudad que ofrecía aquella azotea. La ligera llovizna dio paso a una lluvia más copiosa que golpeó la barandilla de forja con un rítmico tintineo. Se oía también el arrullo de las palomas que, con las plumas ahuecadas, se refugiaban bajo los aleros.

Enjolras dio la espalda a aquel lugar y al paisaje que estaba contemplando, a la vez familiar y extraño, y se alejó mientras doblaba los documentos para guardarlos en el bolsillo interior del abrigo que llevaba. Encontró unas gafas dentro del bolsillo, y al fondo… algo más.

La más leve de las sonrisas le tocó los labios mientras miraba lo que tenía en la mano. Era un anillo; una alianza. “ _Combeferre y Enjolras”_ , se leía en su interior. “ _5 de junio de 2013”._

Enjolras se lo puso. Le quedaba grande; no era suyo. Se lo puso en el índice y salió de la azotea dejando tras él la puerta abierta. Cruzó el portal pasando sobre el cordón policial arrancado por el viento y se alejó por la calle buscando una cabina de teléfono. Encontró una a un par de manzanas e hizo una llamada con las monedas que llevaba en el bolsillo. Mientras marcaba de memoria, una moneda se cayó y se quedó girando en el suelo.

 

xxx

 

Se reunieron al otro lado del río, cerca de un café del Barrio Latino. Enjolras fue el primero en llegar, y ellos aparecieron minutos más tarde. Venían corriendo, exhaustos y sin aliento, y se detuvieron a algunos metros sin atreverse a acercarse. Enjolras se preguntó cómo sería para ellos verle a él allí de pie. Lo que les impedía acercarse era el abismo de más de dos años que se abría entre ellos, pero para Enjolras era como haberles dejado ayer.

Pero habían cambiado. Y él también. Combeferre no solía tener aquel peso sobre los hombros, y la falta de sueño se reflejaba en sus ojos. El cabello que caía sobre su frente preocupada era más largo que de costumbre, y aunque solía ir bien afeitado lucía varios días de barba. Y no llevaba sus gafas. Ni tampoco su anillo. Enjolras tenía ambas cosas, y también su abrigo. Quería devolvérselo todo pero él no se acercaba. Lo estaba mirando, igual que Courfeyrac, con una pregunta en los ojos:

_¿Eres tú de verdad?_

Fue Courfeyrac, porque no podía ser otro, el primero en leer la respuesta en sus ojos. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó sin dudarlo, y mientras lo estrechaba a su vez, Enjolras lo oyó llamarle entre risas y sollozos:

―Enjolras, Enjolras…

―Soy yo, Courf ―le dijo suavemente, sintiéndose arropado y en casa.

Courfeyrac estaba sonriendo con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Se las secó, medio avergonzado, mientras le soltaba, y se hizo a un lado cuando Enjolras fue al encuentro de Combeferre, que estaba conmocionado y no podía moverse. Pero lo acogió entre sus brazos cuando Enjolras lo abrazó, y lo estrechó con tanta fuerza que Enjolras sintió los latidos de su corazón. Latía serenamente porque lo peor ya había pasado. Ahora todo estaba bien.

―Hola ―le dijo Combeferre. Debió sonarle ridículo, porque se echó a reír sin dejar de abrazarle. Enjolras rio también.

―Hola.

Combeferre enterró los dedos en su cabello y le besó la sien. Olía tan bien, pensó Enjolras mientras respiraba en su piel. Lo sorprendieron sus propias lágrimas, que llegaron sin avisar y sin motivo alguno. Si, para él, se habían separado ayer…

―Ferre ―lo llamó, aunque no sabía qué quería decirle ni por qué le costaba respirar.

―Lo sé ―le dijo él con aquella voz tranquila y llena de ternura que siempre lo calmaba. Combeferre poseía ese don, ese poder―. Vámonos a casa.

 

xxx

 

Horas más tarde, mientras viajaban en el primer tren a Bruselas, un mensajero entregó un sobre en la comisaría de Saint Honoré.

El inspector Javert estaba en su despacho. El comisario le había sugerido dos veces que se fuera a casa, y la tercera vez se lo había ordenado. Pero aunque Javert no tuviera por costumbre hacer oídos sordos a una orden directa, seguía en su puesto y no pensaba descansar hasta que el maldito chico apareciera. ¡Había desaparecido en sus narices, por el amor de Dios! Y por si fuera poco su teniente había puesto en libertad a su único sospechoso sin autorización de nadie y sin ningún motivo a menos que ser idiota perdido contara como uno. Y no es que fuera descabellado pensar que el chico (Eric, a falta de un nombre mejor) podría haber huido considerando su estado y sus más que oscuras circunstancias, pero Javert tenía la desagradable sospecha de que no se había ido voluntariamente. Alguien se lo había llevado _de su comisaría_ y era su responsabilidad encontrarle.

El agente que le trajo el correo le preguntó si quería café. Javert le respondió que cuando lo quisiera iría a buscarlo él mismo y lo despidió secamente. Revisó la correspondencia por pura costumbre, pasando los sobres de forma automática hasta que uno llamó a su atención. Era un sobre abultado y sin remitente que sólo tenía su nombre escrito, además del sello del control de seguridad. Javert lo rasgó y extrajo los documentos que contenía.

Tenía que ser una broma.

―¿Qué diablos es esto? ―se dijo mientras pasaba rápidamente las hojas. Había una nota manuscrita. Javert la leyó:

 _“Si es la clase de persona que creo, hará lo correcto con esto.”_ , decía.

Y más abajo, como una postdata, se leía un apresurado:

_“Gracias”_

 

xxx

 

El tren acababa de cruzar la frontera entre Francia y Bélgica cuando Javert hizo una llamada. Fue la primera chispa de lo que muy pronto sería un incendio.

Mientras tanto, desde su asiento junto a la ventanilla, Enjolras contemplaba un paisaje que conocía casi de memoria. Campos de cultivo se sucedían bajo el cielo encapotado y la lluvia inconstante, salpicados de casas y caminos, de bosquecillos y ciudades que emergían en la distancia y desaparecían en un parpadeo.

El vagón se oscureció cuando cruzaron un túnel, y Enjolras se encontró frente a su propio reflejo. El doble cristal de la ventanilla desdoblaba su imagen translúcida, superpuesta al telón cambiante del paisaje.

De modo que así sería a partir de ahora, pensó vagamente mientras las gotas de lluvia arañaban el cristal arrancadas por la velocidad del viento. En el vagón reinaba el silencio, y tanto Combeferre, que viajaba a su lado, como Courfeyrac, que se sentaba frente a ellos, parecían absortos en sus pensamientos. En el espacio que quedaba entre los asientos, Robespierre dormitaba contento, ajeno al mudo desasosiego que se había instalado como un indeseado pasajero. Cada uno lo sobrellevaba a su manera, sin compartirlo con el resto, y cuando sus dos compañeros se miraban, Enjolras fingía no verlo. Cerró los ojos frente a su propio reflejo y, sin notar que el sueño llegaba, se quedó dormido en algún momento.

Despertó al cabo de algunos minutos, deslumbrado por un solitario rayo de sol que se abrió paso entre las nubes, y cuando miró a su alrededor vio que ni Combeferre ni Courfeyrac estaban en sus asientos. Estaba solo salvo por Robespierre, que seguía tumbado lealmente a sus pies. Enjolras le acarició las orejas para deleite del perro, y después volvió a recostarse en su asiento.

 

xxx

 

Hacía algún tiempo que sus amigos habían dejado la casa de Bruselas, que pertenecía a la familia de Jean Prouvaire. Era una casa de dos plantas muy vieja, pero lo bastante grande para alojarlos a todos. Vivieron allí algunos años después de dejar París, y aunque fueran años turbulentos, hubo muchos buenos momentos que Enjolras recordaba sin esfuerzo aunque, para los demás, ya pertenecieran al pasado.

Para él, regresar a aquella casa fue como volver a su hogar, pero ignoraba qué significaba para ellos. Estaban todos allí, esperándole. Incluso Feuilly, que se había mudado a Varsovia, había cogido un vuelo a tiempo. El alboroto con que le recibieron debió oírse en toda la calle. Hubo risas, lágrimas y exclamaciones de todo tipo, y Enjolras se vio arrastrado a muchos más abrazos que personas había reunidas. Bahorel lo levantó del suelo, Bossuet se negaba a soltarlo y Jehan… Jehan le dio un beso llevado por el entusiasmo mientras Feuilly, el único que no había corrido a su encuentro, lo saludaba desde lejos con un cabeceo. En medio del griterío se distinguía el llanto de un bebé, y Enjolras miró a su alrededor para descubrir que había un capazo en la habitación. Lo empujaron hacia allí para su inmenso horror, y Joly le puso en los brazos a un bebé de unos seis meses antes de que Enjolras pudiera decir que no.

―¿Lo ves? Seguimos fabricando el futuro ―dijo Joly mientras Enjolras sujetaba a la criatura como si fuera a explotar. Por su forma de llorar, quizá lo hiciera.

―Hemos trabajado muy duro ―rio Musichetta―. Saluda a Enjolras.

Enjolras tardó varios segundos en comprender que no hablaba con el bebé.

― ¿Le… habéis puesto mi nombre? ―murmuró, abrumado. El niño había dejado de llorar y ahora lo estaba mirando.

―Sí, bueno ―suspiró Musichetta―. A mí no me volvía loca, pero supongo que ya es muy tarde para cambiárselo.

―Pero tranquilo ―sonrió Joly―, nadie creerá que es hijo tuyo.

 _¡¡Ni tuyo!!,_ pensó Enjolras desesperadamente mientras miraba al niño, que no se parecía a Joly en nada.

Sus amigos se echaron a reír casi al unísono.

―Tenemos que ponerte al día de muchas cosas ―dijo Bossuet mientras cogía a su hijo en brazos.

Y todos debieron pensar en lo mismo, porque se hizo un breve silencio incómodo.

 

xxx

 

_Reunirse así no había sido muy discreto, pero todo había sucedido tan deprisa que tal vez no hubiera otro momento. Algunas puertas tienen que cerrarse, y algunas cosas necesitan decirse por mucho que ya se sepan._

_Estaba todo dicho cuando Courfeyrac se levantó de su asiento, y cuando, segundos después, Combeferre lo siguió hasta el espacio entre los vagones. El reducido habitáculo era frío, apenas privado, y algunas personas cruzaban de vez en cuando. No era el lugar que Combeferre hubiera elegido, ni el momento era el adecuado, pero esas cosas no siempre se eligen, y la situación no iba a mejorar en todo caso._

_―No se lo digas ―le pidió Courfeyrac―. Sé que quieres hacerlo, pero las cosas ya son bastante complicadas. No lo empeores sólo para quitarte ese peso._

_Combeferre casi sonrió._

_―Esa es la excusa más vieja del mundo, Courf._

_―Lo sería si lo hubieras engañado, pero no lo has hecho. No creo que haya un protocolo para esto._

_Courfeyrac estaba estirando los puños de su jersey para ocultar las manos. Siempre hacía eso cuando estaba intranquilo; había dado de sí la mitad de su ropa a base de malos momentos. Habían sido tantos… aunque también hubo algunos buenos. Sonrió cuando vio que Combeferre lo miraba. No era su sonrisa de siempre._

_―No me mires así ―le dijo, dándole una patada juguetona en el pie―. ¿Crees que sólo tú eres feliz? Todos hemos recuperado algo._

_Combeferre siguió mirándolo en silencio. Courfeyrac le sostuvo la mirada casi dos segundos enteros._

_―No soy tan egoísta… ―le prometió, y la voz se le quebró a media frase― como ahora mismo me siento._

_Cerró los ojos cuando Combeferre lo abrazó. Si hubiera palabras para describir cómo se sentía él… Amaba a Enjolras con toda su alma; habían sido el uno para el otro todo lo que dos personas pueden ser; habían crecido juntos en todos los sentidos posibles, y habían sido amigos, hermanos, rivales a veces, compañeros en tantas cosas. Llegar a amarse en el plano físico y romántico fue un paso casi natural, pero solo era una pequeña parte de todo lo que compartían. Perderlo así, sin saber cómo lo había perdido ni si lo había perdido realmente, había sido una interminable agonía, y asumir que nunca volvería fue tan difícil y tan doloroso como arrancarse voluntariamente una parte de sí mismo para que el resto pudiera sanar y sobrevivir. Había sido un acto de fe, y ahora que lo había recuperado, ahora que ya no necesitaba aquella odiosa fe, sentía que no tenía derecho a ser feliz. Se sentía desgarrado, partido en dos._

_―Esto no es justo ―dijo sin dejar de abrazar a Courfeyrac―. Tú no te mereces esto._

_―Él tampoco, Ferre. Así que olvidémoslo._

_Combeferre no le dijo que no podía olvidarlo. Que no quería. Decirle aquello sería todo lo contrario a dejarlo marchar, pero era cierto. Courfeyrac le había devuelto la paz y la sonrisa, había llenado un vacío imposible de llenar, todo mientras él también sufría. Lo último que merecía era sufrir más. No se merecía que Combeferre lo apartara a un lado mientras fingían que aquello no había pasado._

_―Se lo vas a decir, ¿verdad? ―murmuró Courfeyrac._

_―Sí._

_―Vas a estar muy solo en el cielo de los maridos honestos ―dijo riendo, pero su risa se apagó cuando Combeferre sujetó su mentón para alzarle el rostro con suavidad―. Ferre… ―jadeó al comprender lo que pretendía._

_―Y esto… se lo diré también ―susurró Combeferre antes de besarlo._

_Su último beso tuvo el sabor de las lágrimas. Igual que el primero._

xxx

 

La casa había cambiado mucho. Enjolras la recordaba llena de vida y también de trastos, y las discusiones por la limpieza eran una constante. Solían vivir allí nueve personas, pero ya no vivía nadie. Solo quedaban los muebles, y ni siquiera estaban todos. Las paredes despedían ese frío deshabitado que cala los huesos, y el fuego que ardía en el salón no lograba desterrarlo.

Enjolras lo sintió traspasándole la piel, casi mordiéndole el corazón, mientras se sentaba a solas en las oscuras escaleras. Estaba hablando con su padre por teléfono. Las voces de sus amigos llegaban desde el salón, donde habían compartido una cena improvisada y varias botellas de vino mientras hablaban largo y tendido. Musichetta y Bossuet eran padres, y al parecer Joly también. Bahorel se había ido a vivir con su novia, aquella chica de la que Enjolras apenas recordaba nada salvo que siempre se estaba riendo, y Jehan había publicado un libro de poemas, aunque tuvo que hacerlo bajo pseudónimo. Vivían todos en Bélgica excepto Feuilly, y Combeferre y Courfeyrac acababan de mudarse a París. Enjolras había visto su piso cuando fueron a recoger al perro y algunas cosas para el viaje, aunque no sabían cuánto tiempo estarían fuera. Pensaba en ello mientras oía a su padre decirle las cosas que siempre había querido oír: que le quería y que le aceptaba como era, que lamentaba no haber ido a su boda, que Combeferre era un buen hombre; que siempre lo había sabido. Le dijo que se cuidara, que fuera a verlo; que comprendía lo importante que era su lucha pero que _, por favor, por él_ , encontrara otra forma de hacer las cosas para que no le costara la vida de nuevo. Le dijo que sentía no haberse dado cuenta hasta ahora, y Enjolras le dijo que él también. Encontraría la forma de perdonarlo. O de olvidarlo. En su momento.

Habló también con su hermanita, que le envió muchas fotos. Tenía catorce años cuando él desapareció. Tenía ya diecisiete y era una chica preciosa. En la última foto aparecía con otra muchacha. Le confesó, en secreto, que era su novia.

―Se lo voy a decir a papá ―le dijo, riendo con malicia, y Enjolras no pudo evitar reír con ella. Apenas se veían una vez al año, y fue la primera vez que compartieron algo.

Cuando abandonó las frías escaleras y regresó al salón caldeado por la chimenea, encontró a sus amigos pegados a sus móviles. Levantaron la vista uno a uno y se quedaron mirándole.

―¿Qué has hecho, Enjolras? ―logró decir Feuilly en nombre de todos.

Combeferre y Courfeyrac, que ya lo sabían, guardaban silencio con una leve sonrisa.

La noticia se conoció tímidamente, y al principio pasó casi desapercibida. Ningún medio de comunicación importante se atrevía a hacer público algo tan incendiario sin contrastarlo primero, especialmente cuando las leyes se habían vuelto tan restrictivas. Pero alguien lo había filtrado a las redes sociales, y las fauces de internet no tardaron en devorarlo. El fraude electoral era el menor de los delitos que aquellos documentos implicaban. En menos de una hora estaban en todas partes. Y aunque aún no había respuesta oficial por parte de ningún gobierno, tarde o temprano alguien pediría que se investigara. Aquello era imparable.

―¿Pero cómo lo has hecho? ―le preguntaban sus amigos, incrédulos.

Lo habían dado todo por perdido, y ya no pudieron empezar desde cero. Encontraron, cada uno por su lado, su propia forma de luchar: de educar, de ayudar a otros, de expresar sus ideas… Pero no habían vuelto a estar en primera línea; no después del precio que pagaron.

―Joder, es verdad que has regresado ―dijo Bahorel, mirando a Enjolras como si le viera por primera vez.

En cuestión de segundos estaban todos de pie, pletóricos de emoción, soñando despiertos.

―¡Vamos a derribar el gobierno! ―exclamó Jean Prouvaire, que se había subido a la mesa.

―La verdad, Jehan ―dijo Feuilly, que nunca perdía los nervios―, es que ya lo hemos hecho.

¿Y ahora qué?, se preguntó Enjolras, sintiéndose extrañamente solo en medio de tanta alegría. Al parecer, solo podían celebrarlo.

Por unas horas, las que pasaron allí reunidos, todo pareció volver a la normalidad, y Enjolras se sintió como si nunca se hubiera ido. Las bromas, las pullas, los chistes malos y los usuales desacuerdos…, todo era como él lo recordaba. Incluso aquella tensión entre Bahorel y Feuilly que todos encontraban tan extraña (Bahorel salía con la chica más risueña mientras se le iban los ojos tras el chico más serio), o la forma en la que Jehan miraba a Courfeyrac cuando él no miraba… Algunos de los secretos a voces seguían sin resolverse, aunque otros lo hubieran hecho. Musichetta, Joly y Bossuet habían encontrado una solución diplomática a su eterno conflicto, y mientras tanto Combeferre y Courfeyrac se sentaban separados; Combeferre junto a Enjolras mientras Courfeyrac intentaba no mirarlos.

Era ya de madrugada cuando disolvieron la reunión, la mayoría bastante borrachos. Enjolras había bebido poco, y cuando se retiró al cuarto que aun consideraba suyo, Combeferre, igual de sobrio, lo acompañó.

También aquella habitación estaba vacía, a excepción de la cama que Jehan les había preparado. Enjolras pasó de largo y abrió la ventana, que era de madera vieja y siempre se atascaba. Hacía frío, pero la vista era como la recordaba.

Combeferre cerró la puerta y se reunió allí con él. Lo rodeó con los brazos por la espalda, y Enjolras agradeció el calor que le proporcionaba.

―Mejorará ―le prometió Combeferre―. Date tiempo.

―Estoy bien ―dijo Enjolras de forma automática.

―Siempre dices eso ―le reprochó Combeferre.

Enjolras casi sonrió. Al menos algo era como siempre. Aunque la vista desde aquella ventana fuera la misma, ya no estaban las flores que Jehan solía plantar en los balcones. Era como haberse ido a dormir para despertar al día siguiente en un mundo extraño. Habían pasado dos años y medio, y aun podía sentir físicamente el miedo que tuvo cuando aquellas personas lo secuestraron. Creyó que iban a matarle y solo podía pensar en irse a casa con su familia, con su marido.

Bien, pues allí estaba. ¿Pero dónde estaban ellos?

―No sé qué decirte ―le confesó Combeferre después de un largo silencio―. Salvo que lo siento.

―No hay nada que sentir. Y tampoco tienes que explicármelo. Lo entiendo.

Combeferre buscó sus manos y las estrechó mientras lo abrazaba. Enjolras aun llevaba su anillo; no se lo había devuelto.

―Siempre he querido que fueras feliz ―le aseguró Enjolras.

―Lo soy, ahora que estás aquí. Te he echado de menos.

Era una forma suave de decirlo, aunque Combeferre podía decir mucho con pocas palabras. Enjolras ni siquiera necesitaba mirarlo para saber hasta qué punto le dolía decirle aquello, pero se giró de todas maneras para mirarlo a los ojos.

―Sea lo que sea lo que has decidido ―le dijo―, deberías pensarlo de nuevo.

―No hay nada que pensar ―respondió Combeferre―. Me casé contigo…

―Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Para ti, al menos.

Apenas llevaban un año casados cuando Enjolras desapareció, aunque habían estado juntos mucho más tiempo. Salían desde los diecisiete años, y eran inseparables desde mucho antes. No existían el uno sin el otro, y sin embargo habían sobrevivido. Quizá hubieran crecido, madurado. Sin duda habían cambiado.

―Para mí no ha cambiado nada ―le prometió Combeferre, como si pudiera oír sus pensamientos―. Aún te quiero, Enjolras. Siempre te he querido.

―Eso ya lo sé ―dijo Enjolras, sonriendo. No porque fuera feliz, sino porque la ternura que él le inspiraba no admitía otra cosa. Le acarició la mejilla, sintiendo el roce de su barba en los dedos―. Siempre. Siempre hemos sido tú y yo, Combeferre. No había espacio para nadie más. Fui egoísta al pedirte que te casaras conmigo.

―¿Tú, egoísta?

―Ya sabes por qué lo digo.

Combeferre no cometió la torpeza de fingirse confundido. Pero era evidente que no quería escuchar más, así que Enjolras no se lo dijo.

―Te amaba, Enjolras ―trató de explicarle Combeferre―. Pero no estabas aquí.

―Y él sí ―dijo Enjolras―. Sólo que lo estaba desde mucho antes. Me pregunto cuándo te darías cuenta.

Él lo había sabido desde el principio.

―No sé a dónde pretendes llegar, pero preferiría que pararas ―le pidió Combeferre―. Si no puedes perdonarme…

―No tengo nada que perdonarte.

―Pero crees que le quería a él cuando me casé contigo.

―Creo que no te lo preguntaste ―le aclaró Enjolras―. Pero ahora ya lo sabes. Sé sincero conmigo.

Combeferre lo miró. El azul de sus ojos era más intenso por las lágrimas contenidas. Enjolras desearía estar contemplando aquel sereno azul que recordaba, pero la paz estaba tan lejos todavía.

―Te quería ―repitió Combeferre―. Todavía te quiero.

―Pero…

Combeferre cerró los ojos. Aquella confesión requirió toda su valentía.

―Pero, tal vez... En otra vida.

Enjolras asintió de forma ausente. Él no hubiera escogido mejor las palabras.

Pero no se podían vivir dos vidas, y aquella otra ya había empezado. Sabía que Combeferre quería hacer lo que creía correcto, como siempre había hecho. Enjolras lo amaba por eso. Lo amaba por tantos motivos. Combeferre siempre había sido honesto; con él y consigo mismo. Era el mejor hombre que Enjolras conocía. Pero incluso el mejor hombre es solo un hombre, y ningún hombre es dueño de su corazón por completo. ¿Podía Enjolras reprocharle que otro se lo hubiera robado con la primera sonrisa? Combeferre no era suyo, y “prometido” es solo una palabra como otra cualquiera. Las promesas se rompen, se olvidan, pero Combeferre no le había olvidado. Y le amaba sinceramente cuando, sin decir nada más, lo atrajo hacia él para abrazarlo.

Enjolras se estremeció sin pretenderlo. El olor de su piel volvió a adueñarse de sus emociones, y su corazón latió más deprisa mientras sentía el contacto de su cuerpo. Era tan difícil aquello… ¿Cómo podía siquiera empezar a explicarle lo que le estaba sucediendo? ¿Y por qué él no le preguntaba por el extraño con el que había compartido su vida durante dos años y medio? Quizá porque no importaba… Y no importaba. Ya no. Aquella era su vida. La vida de Enjolras. Era una buena vida, y seguiría siéndolo sin Combeferre. A él no le perdería. Sólo… no volverían a estar así. Pero aquello era solo una pequeña parte de todo lo que compartían; una parte insignificante… que no echaría terriblemente de menos…

Eso pensaba cuando Combeferre lo besó en los labios. Quizá fuera cierto que podía oír sus pensamientos, pero ojalá no pudiera porque ni él mismo sabía lo que estaba pensando. Todo estaba sucediendo tan deprisa para él, para ellos. Necesitaban detenerse y recobrar el aliento.

―Mañana ―le pidió Combeferre mientras delineaba su rostro con los dedos―. Mañana hablaremos.

―Está bien… ―susurró Enjolras junto a sus labios. Después lo sujetó por la nuca y lo besó de nuevo, y se dijo que mañana sería otro día. Aquel había sido demasiado largo.

_Pero hoy… sólo hoy… deja que todo sea como antes. Solo esta vez. Solo esta noche._

Un momento después Enjolras estaba tumbado en la cama, desnudándose y desnudándolo. En sus brazos se sintió seguro, en casa, y aquel miedo que lo arañaba desde dentro se agazapó y se durmió en alguna parte de su alma. Hicieron el amor en la cama que tantas noches habían compartido, sin ardor, ni prisa, ni lágrimas, ni remordimientos. Se dijeron en voz baja palabras tiernas y sin importancia, y cada vez que Combeferre lo llamaba por su nombre, Enjolras respondía con todo su cuerpo. Estaba a punto de amanecer, y mañana sería otro día. Pero allí, sintiéndole como le sentía y a punto de estallar de deseo, Enjolras se sintió egoísta y quiso retenerle a su lado. Cuando aquello acabara… cuando acabara… y ojalá no acabara… pero ya estaba acabando…

Se cogieron de las manos antes del final. Enjolras aun llevaba su anillo puesto.

 

xxx

 

Amaneció, pero en aquella habitación silenciosa siguió siendo de noche. Habían cerrado los postigos para engañar a ese “mañana” amenazante. Despiertos, aunque adormecidos por la extraña calma que siempre queda, Combeferre y Enjolras se miraron sobre la almohada.

―Qué poco propio de ti ―se burló Enjolras, retirándole de la frente un mechón de cabello.

―Y de ti.

Era cierto. Pero no todo atiende a la lógica, y a veces lo racional no es lo más humano. No siempre hay una elección correcta, y Combeferre estaba paralizado.

―No puedo hacer esto, Enjolras ―le confesó―. No puedo. No me pidas que elija.

Quizá le sorprendiera descubrir que él tampoco podía. Pero Combeferre no sabía que en aquella habitación no estaba solo Enjolras. Y aunque se pueda amar a dos personas, no se pueden vivir dos vidas. Nadie puede ser dos personas distintas.

―No te lo pediré ―le prometió Enjolras, y vio cómo, liberado de aquel peso, Combeferre se quedaba dormido.

No, las palabras no son solo palabras. Las palabras tienen poder. No se necesita ningún don para eso.

Enjolras lo miró mientras dormía, y no tardó en dormirse también él. Durante algunas horas dulces y bellísimas descansó en los brazos de Combeferre, quien había sido y sería siempre el amor de su vida.

 

xxx

 

El silencio reinaba en la casa cuando Enjolras salió de la habitación. Sus amigos seguían dormidos, y sólo Robespierre lo esperaba en el recibidor. Enjolras se agachó frente a él para acariciarlo, y sólo por esta vez permitió que le diera un pequeño lametón.

―Buen chico ―le dijo, pasando los dedos entre el pelaje suave y espeso. No podía olvidar que el leal animalito lo había encontrado, y sintió causarle tanto dolor.

Cuando se dirigió a la puerta, el perro lo siguió.

―Quieto ―dijo Enjolras. Y el perro se sentó.

Se quedó allí mientras se cerraba la puerta, obediente aunque intranquilo, y dejó escapar un pequeño gañido de incomprensión.

 

xxx

 

Llegó a París a mediodía, cuando las protestas ya habían empezado. La estación estaba llena de gente que llegaba desde todas partes, y el tráfico se había interrumpido en algunas calles. Eran protestas pacíficas, pero no lo serían durante mucho tiempo. Los radicales ya estaban entre la multitud, causando disturbios para provocar a la policía, y habían acudido cuerpos especiales por si la policía se ponía de parte de los manifestantes. Se estaba preparando una batalla. Enjolras reconocía los síntomas; los veía cada vez que tenía que dar un rodeo para evitar las zonas colapsadas y conflictivas. Años atrás, y a la vez ayer, hubiera estado en primera línea, pero él ya había jugado sus cartas y la partida estaba decidida. Había ganado y perdido mucho, y solo esperaba que nadie perdiera la vida.

 

xxx

 

La cerradura seguía destrozada, pero la puerta estaba bloqueada con algo. Enjolras se pasó cinco minutos llamando hasta que oyó cómo un mueble era arrastrado y la puerta se abrió.

―¿Qué? ―dijo Grantaire con aire malhumorado y gruñón, pero al ver a Enjolras se quedó sin habla y sin color en las mejillas.

Tenía un aspecto lamentable, y no sólo por el moratón que lucía. Enjolras pudo ver (y oler) que había estado bebiendo. ¿Cuántos años hacía que estaba limpio? No hacía ni treinta y seis horas que Enjolras se había ido, y él ya se las había arreglado para arruinarse la vida.

―¿Puedo pasar? ―dijo Enjolras fríamente.

Grantaire pareció reaccionar y se apartó de su camino. Después cerró la puerta y se quedó allí sin moverse, mordisqueándose el labio inferior por el desastre que era el piso.

―No esperaba que vinieras ―trató de explicarse.

 _No esperaba volver a verte,_ decían sus ojos vidriosos y enrojecidos.

Enjolras lo siguió mirando sin decir nada, y vio cómo él se encogía sobre sí mismo.

―¿Vienes a por tus cosas? ―le preguntó para romper el silencio.

―No.

―¿Quieres darme otro puñetazo?

―Lo haré si no dejas de mirarme con esa sonrisa cínica.

Grantaire apartó la vista. Era un mecanismo de defensa, no podía evitarlo.

―¿Entonces por qué has venido? ―le preguntó abiertamente.

―Quiero hablar contigo.

―Eso es un poco imprudente, ¿no? ―sonrió Grantaire sin darse cuenta―. Está claro que vuelves a ser tú mismo. Sí, ya ―añadió al ver cómo lo miraba Enjolras―: cinismo. ¿Quieres café?

―No.

―Pues yo lo necesito.

Fue a la cocina a encender la cafetera, recogiendo un par de botellas por el camino, y mientras el café se calentaba engulló un puñado de aspirinas, hizo una bola con las mantas que había en el sofá (donde al parecer había dormido o estado inconsciente o lo que fuera) y abrió las ventanas del salón. Se quedó mirando el ajetreo de la calle mientras el sol lo deslumbraba.

―Vaya… ―dijo al comprender lo que sucedía―. Así que ya ha empezado. No has perdido el tiempo.

―He perdido muchísimo ―respondió Enjolras secamente.

Grantaire siguió dándole la espalda. La luz del sol aureolaba su cabello revuelto.

―Pero has vivido para verlo ―murmuró―. No estoy intentando excusarme. Sé que eso no te importa.

Se giró y pasó junto a él para regresar a la cocina.

―¿Por qué no les dijiste que había otra copia? ―exigió Enjolras mientras lo seguía.

―Porque me creyeron cuando les dije que había una sola.

―Lo has tenido aquí todo el tiempo ―lo acusó Enjolras―. ¿Sabes lo importante que era?

―Sé lo importante que era para ti ―dijo Grantaire. Se había servido una taza de café, y sopló sobre el borde mientras se apoyaba en la encimera.

―¿Y no se te ocurrió hacer algo al respecto? ¿Por qué no se lo diste a alguien? ¿A la prensa?

―Porque te hubiera señalado con una flecha. Tú ya tenías una diana en la cabeza.

―¿Y ya está? ¿Pensabas ocultarlo aquí siempre?

Grantaire se encogió de hombros mientras probaba un sorbo de café.

―No te creo ―dijo Enjolras.

―Claro que no. Tú sigues empeñado en creer en las personas.

Pero Enjolras negó con su terquedad de siempre. Lo conocía. Había llegado a quererle.

―Me niego a pensar que no crees en nada ―le dijo.

A cambio sólo obtuvo una mirada, larga y llena de significado, de sus ojos verdes.

―Tengo antecedentes de sobra ―murmuró Grantaire sobre el borde de la taza que sujetaba como un escudo―. Alguno debería prevenirte en contra de esperar lo mejor de mí.

―¿Entonces por qué no se lo diste a ellos? ¿O lo destruiste? ¿Por qué lo guardabas aquí si no pensabas hacer nada?

Grantaire no le respondió, y quizá fuera aquella su respuesta más elocuente. Solía hablar de mudarse a otro país. De repente tenía sentido. No era gran cosa, pero Enjolras se conformó.

―¿Vas a tener problemas ahora que ha salido a la luz? ―le preguntó.

―¿Quién, yo? ―dijo Grantaire―. Que va. Soy valioso para ellos.

 _Y ya no tienes nada que puedan quitarte_ , comprendió Enjolras. Ahora lo sabía, aunque en más de dos años apenas había sabido nada sobre el pasado de Grantaire. Indagó un poco al principio, pero él siempre parecía reticente y esquivo. Y puesto que Grantaire no podía hacerle preguntas, le pareció justo no hacerlas él tampoco. Qué estúpido se sentía ahora. Y qué furioso al recordarlo. Hasta aquella casa le parecía una farsa, un decorado de cartón.

―Dime una cosa ―le pidió―. Eso que haces… ¿Has vuelto a hacerlo… a hacérmelo a mí… alguna vez?

Grantaire bajó la mirada. Enjolras no lo soportó.

―¡Por dios, R! ―exclamó, dándole la espalda.

Salió de la cocina y se puso a dar vueltas por el salón como una fiera enjaulada, incapaz de oír más e incapaz de marcharse sin saberlo. Grantaire lo siguió hasta el salón, aunque se mantuvo a distancia.

―Una vez ―le confesó en voz baja.

 _Cállate,_ quería decirle Enjolras. Era por su voz. No la soportaba.

―La primera mañana que estuviste aquí ―siguió explicándole Grantaire, ajeno al estremecimiento que recorría su espalda―. Salí cinco minutos a comprar el desayuno y Éponine se presentó mientras estaba fuera. Había visto fotos tuyas; las de los expedientes que Montparnasse robó para que desaparecieras de los archivos. Se puso histérica, y tú comprendiste que te conocía. Que te conocíamos. Te asustaste muchísimo, y yo…

―Tuviste que hacerlo, ¿no? ―lo acusó Enjolras en un siseo―. No me jodas, R. No te estoy preguntando eso.

Grantaire se quedó mirándolo. Se había pasado dos años haciéndose el tonto, pero esta vez era verdad; aquello no lo comprendía. Enjolras se lo soltó a bocajarro:

―Lo que sentía por ti, ¿era real o no?

Grantaire lo miró como si acabara de abofetearlo. Al principio no podía apartar los ojos, y después no pudo sostenerle la mirada. La condenada sonrisa tardó en aparecer, pero cuando llegó fue para quedarse.

―Eso tendría sentido, ¿verdad? Sería más lógico que…

―Contéstame ―lo cortó Enjolras.

Pero Grantaire no fue capaz, y Enjolras comprendió por qué dudaba. Se estaba preguntando qué lo haría sentir mejor.

―Ni se te ocurra mentirme, Grantaire. Otra vez no.

Él lo miró a los ojos. Con aquellos ojos que lo adoraban. Enjolras lo mataría si apartaba la mirada.

―Yo era _feliz,_ R ―le dijo, y no le importó que la voz se le quebrara―. ¿Entiendes eso? Era feliz aquí contigo.

Grantaire negó con los dientes apretados. Apenas respiraba.

―¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dices eso?

―Porque no sé a quién decírselo. Y porque quiero que lo sepas. Hiciste daño a todas las personas que me quieren. ¡Me dejaste creer que no le importaba a nadie!

―No espero que me perdones ―murmuró Grantaire.

―No me has pedido perdón.

―Porque no quiero que me perdones.

―¿Crees que me salvaste la vida? ―preguntó Enjolras mientras se acercaba a él. Grantaire pareció sentir físicamente cada paso que daba―. Ahora tengo dos y ninguna me sirve. Tú me has hecho esto. ¡Mírame!

Grantaire alzó la vista, sobrecogido, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

―¿Entiendes ya por qué estoy aquí? ―le preguntó Enjolras.

Él asintió de forma imperceptible.

Pero no lo entendía.

 

xxx

 

Muy lejos, en otro país, Combeferre se había despertado solo en la cama. En aquella habitación, tan vacía que hasta los recuerdos se habían enfriado, fue muy fácil reparar en el solitario anillo que había sobre la mesa. Estaba sobre una hoja de papel. La letra era de Enjolras.

 _“Volveré mañana”,_ le decía…

 

xxx

 

―Quieres olvidarte de mí ―dijo Grantaire en voz demasiado baja para contener tanto desprecio hacia sí mismo. No parecía creer que necesitara su ayuda para eso.

―Quiero olvidar lo que me has hecho.

―Lo entiendo.

Pero seguía sin entenderlo.

―No puedo vivir dos vidas ―trató de explicarle Enjolras―. No puedo ser dos personas distintas. ¿Harás esto por mí?

―Haré lo que me pidas.

Grantaire había bajado la mirada. Enjolras alzó una mano para secar las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

―Eric… ―jadeó él, y se tensó al comprender cómo acababa de llamarle. Esperó alguna clase de reproche, pero Enjolras no lo corrigió.

Aun le gustaba su voz, y sonaba bien cuando él lo decía.

 

xxx

 

Courfeyrac estaba en su cuarto cuando Combeferre fue a verlo. Estaba adormilado pasando la resaca, con el perro acostado a sus pies aunque tenía prohibido subirse a la cama. Combeferre se sentó a su lado. Tenía una hoja de papel en la mano, y las manos le temblaban.

 _“Volveré mañana”,_ decía la nota. _“Pero intenta perdonarme si no vuelvo. Di a todos que les quiero, y recuerda que a ti te quiero más que a nadie. Recuérdame. Y sé feliz_.”

 

xxx

 

_―No puedo hacer esto, Enjolras ―le había dicho Combeferre aquella noche―. No me pidas que elija._

_―No te lo pediré ―le había prometido él._

_No a ti._

 

xxx

 

_Érase una vez un príncipe dormido, muy lejos de su hogar, lejos de sus amigos. Pero es una historia con final feliz, porque el reino había florecido._

_“Sigue mi voz, mi príncipe, mi amor”._

_La moneda había caído._

_¿De qué lado, dices? ¿Acaso importa?_

_No es más que un cuento, pero todos los cuentos tienen moraleja. Así que recuerda esto: que somos la suma de las decisiones que tomamos, de las que no tomamos, y de las que otros toman por nosotros._

_Y ahora que ya lo sabes, olvídalo todo._

 


End file.
